


...and they met at a fish and tackle shop

by In_this_life_and_the_next



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Bella, BAMF Rosalie Hale, Bella gets a SUPPORTIVE FAMILY ENVIORMENT, Bella is a himbo, Bella was bitten in 1920, Charlie is a werewolf too, Everyone is gay unless I say otherwise, F/F, Immortal Bella x Rosalie, Immortal Werewolf Bella, JK Bella is a strong cool werewolf lesbian, LET BELLA DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS WITH HER SOUL, LET BELLA FUCK 2020, Non-Human Bella Swan, Rosalie and Bella have tiny werewolf babies ofc, Rosalie is... soft, Rosalie works as a immortal mechanic because she can do what she wants, Soulmates, Twilight Spitefic, What if Charlie could come to the Cullens house and its cool because he is a werewolf too?!, What if she had a healthy relationship WITH ROSALIE, What if... Bella had a healthy relationship to immortality and the cullens?!, Who works in a... fish and tackle shop part time, after watching the most HETROSEXUAL CHRISTIAN MOVIES OF ALL TIME, rosalie has a personality, they live happily ever after for the rest of time, this is a healing fic for my soul, werewolf - Bella Swan, who gives a fuck - ME!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_this_life_and_the_next/pseuds/In_this_life_and_the_next
Summary: Bella was turned into a werewolf over a hundred years ago. After everyone who ever knew her is dead, she finally returns to Forks.What if Bella was a hot lesbian werewolf with questionable, lumberjack fashion taste, who worked part time in a fish and tackle shop?What if Rosalie worked as a mechanic in town, has had a pretty fun centuary being an incredibly hot independent vampire, then walks into a fish and tackle shop by accident?What if Roalie got that family she always wanted? I'm talking little werewolf babies. What if Charlie got INCLUDED in the supernatural craziness that Bella always gets tangled in? What if Bella finally found a place to rest her head, safe and happy and LOVED, without having to worry that her soulmate isn't immortal too?This is a silly fic for my soul, including every indulgent thought I had while re watching the twilight movies.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 232
Kudos: 995





	1. Chapter 1

When Bella Swan arrived back in Forks, it was with a face only the dead would find familiar. It had been many, long decades since the last flyers bearing her photograph had been destroyed by the elements. More still, since anyone had cared to replace them with newly printed copies. Any remaining hope that she might still come home in one piece, had slipped and faded with each year and every rainfall, until there was nothing left.

The forks that spent years mourning the Swan family - when the sheriff and his daughter went missing hiking up the old mountain trails - had long since faded into the abyss. It had been accepted, if not only because of the sheer amount of time that had passed, that their bones would belong to the mountain forever. No one had never recovered the bodies, and had long since lost all hope they ever would.

The fate of Charlie and Isabella Swan, was stubbornly open ended. Despite the decades that had passed, no one had ever got more facts than had been gathered in those early days searching for the missing residents of forks. They had found the ruins of their campsite by the lake. The full box of bait and tackle. They had even found a piece of the daughters’ bloody dress and an untied, untouched pair of the Sheriff’s boots.

There had been no leads. No evidence that pointed in any clear direction. And no sign of where their bodies might have been buried or lost. Eventually, the sheriff’s department had just given up.

A few years later, on the anniversary of their disappearance, they were declared dead by the state. Two empty coffins were buried in the ground by a community funded gravestone bearing their names, “ _may the mountain guard their souls forever.”_

They were barely even a story by now, just some half-remembered cautionary tale reminding people not to stray from the path and be extra wary in winter. _Don’t go up by the north side of the pass or you’ll end up like that old lost sheriff._

That missing Isabella Swan had been dead for nearly a century, by the time Bella Swan returned home. She let her half-forgotten memories guide her to their old house, following tracks that had long since been swallowed up by the forest. This whole part of forks seemed to have been forgotten, left as untouched and empty as the day Bella had left it behind.

Bella’s old house greeted her like something out of a dream. It still stood, it had strong foundations and sturdy timber keeping it upright, however many decades had passed. The paint was cracked and peeling, the windows broken and dirty, and the garden had grown up half the side of the house.

The forest had been cleared back when Bella was little, and the house had been hit by the sun every morning with a particular fever. The forest had reclaimed it now of course, as it was want to do. Bella was pleased.

For the first time in almost a hundred years, Bella Swan stood in her old bedroom. It looked like it had barely been touched in the years she had been gone, it seemed looters and bored teenagers didn’t dare disturb the peace of the forgotten Swan residence. Dare they stir up old ghosts, and missing souls still waiting to come home. The people of Forks had always been a suspicious bunch, scared of sounds in the dark… and the north side of the mountain.

The wallpaper was faded and peeling, and there was a decent layer of dust covering every surface. Leaves had blown in a long time ago from the shattered windows a storm must have broken. From the tiny, muddy pawprints, it seemed animals had no fear of this place. That made Bella happy too. At least this place had been home to somethings in the years she’d been gone.

Bella could barely breathe, it felt like she had been yanked back to the past. Bella had been a totally different person before that night on the mountain. Before the decades she had spent away from this place, as the world grew and changed around her. She had become someone else too. She had evolved with each year that passed, despite her face looking just the same as it had the day that she left this house with her father.

She’d almost forgotten this place, the very first life she’d lived, before that ancient magic had claimed her body. But here it was, all over the walls, proof that life hadn’t been a dream from long ago.

Bella had lived here, at the turn of the nineteenth century. Just another young woman growing up on the very edge of the map. She’d been the daughter of the local sheriff, and enjoyed a kind life, although cold and draughty, and read the few books she could find by candlelight. There weren’t that many options for girls her age in that old centaury, but that hadn’t stopped Charlie or Bella in the slightest.

He wasn’t a power for power’s sake kind of man, he’d accepted a position in the Forks Sheriff Department after all. Leaving a life of cowboys at the edge of the western frontier for a sturdy home with draughty walls, for the love of family; and a tiny new baby girl.

Charlie had seen his wife wilt in the cold of Forks, where the old red sun had warmed her bones in the desert, and let her go. He was not weak, or particularly pious, or have much of a taste for drink; he let her go, for he could not bear to make her stay. He would never have stopped her _. She deserved a better life than the one he could give her_ , he’d said to Bella, and that was that.

Who knows what that old spit of forest might have held for Bella, if she’d stayed? If her life had remained unchanged, if they’d never gone up that mountain… she only knew she could never have expected the life she ended up with. Not in a million years.

Here was the proof.

A few ancient, sepia photographs were still nailed to the wall in dusty frames. There Bella was, in a long dress, her hair half tied back, the rest wild around her shoulders. She stood arm in arm with Charlie before this very house. Charlie was all dressed up in his finest too, his polished boots and sturdy hat of the Sheriff’s office. His belt glinted with that old, familiar star. The house was freshly painted, light blue and the flowers under the windows were tame and kempt.

A hundred years of emptiness and rain sure would change a place, but Bella could still see the peeling blue paint. Somethings did last longer that a lifetime after all.

It certainly would have outlasted her.

Bella should have died a long time ago. As a girl born to a freezing cold patch of forest and a logging town just getting its feet. She had accepted her place here, doing all she could to read. Climbing up forgotten trails and always getting into trouble. She would have been happy, maybe, as an old lady still making mischief. She hadn’t expected to wonder as far from this spot on the map. But that’s what happens when horses are hard to come by, and the great railroad costs a fair few pennies. Well. She had been planning on hopping a train eventually, she would not have died here without clawing her way onto some train or another.

A different Bella had done that instead. With a body that had no trouble leaping onto a fast moving train, and hopping off before the next stop, at one turn in the bend or another.

Bella had walked into those mountains, and thought her life would be waiting for her when she got back. It was just a fishing trip after all. A weekend away… their boots would be back on the porch by Monday, and they’d be drying themselves by their hearth.

Bella’s life _did_ wait.

It waited and waited and waited… but she never came home.

Bella’s friends put up flyers. The police station coordinated a search. The people of Forks scoured the mountainside and the woods. They went down every old trail calling her name… but she was never found. The country learned her name from the newspapers for a time, next to a black and white photograph of a beautiful girl.

Bella’s life waited, praying, hoping and dreaming that she’d somehow find her way back from the woods.

But Bella left it all behind. Covered in blood with new bright golden eyes, she left that bit of forest and never turned back. Bella moved on, and didn’t dare read about her disappearance in the papers. That came later… decades and decades later, as her hands ghosted familiar obituaries of old familiar friends.

After a dozen lives, in a dozen places… it was still waiting for her. As Isabella Swan returned to her home in the woods after a hundred years, it was all right where she left it.

Bella only looked a tiny bit older than the photographs as she stared wide eyed at her room. She collapsed onto her ancient, iron bed. Dust exploded into the air as it creaked beneath her, and she laughed in surprise as she coughed it out of her lungs.

“You alright in there Bella?” Said Charlie, his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Despite the decades, Bella always heard the old tread of cowboys in his steps and that soft twang in his voice. Charlie would always belong to the west, after all.

“I’m fine Charlie,” said Bella, smiling up at him where he stood in the doorway.

He was a living relic that was for sure, the last cowboy of the west. He’d met Bella’s mother there, in the rush of people vying for a place in the world at the unexplored western frontier. He’d lived so many different lives by now, but to Bella, he would always be her cattle wrangling daddy. The old sheriff of forks who hung up his bounty hunting boots the day Renee got pregnant.

A quiet town had needed a sheriff, and what better place to rest one’s head than a sturdy home in the quiet woods of a faraway town?

It was no frontier, but it had old trees and wildflowers surrounded the porch like an invading army. It rained most of the time, and a steady calm river flowed near their house and a stable comfortable enough for an old cowboys’ horse to retire happily.

Charlie had arrived in forks, red dust still on his boots, and became the peacekeeper of a place that was already pretty darn peaceful. It suited his slow and steady soul just fine. His horse, Dandelion, it suited even more so.

He didn’t stop Renee when she wanted to leave. He knew she still had that spark in her, the rush for that red desert they left on horseback. He knew what she was missing, and couldn’t make her stay. His heart had found its place here, in the misty forests by the sea. It couldn’t be Renee’s fault that her fire belonged out there, where man and horse rode out across the railroads to make a living.

“I’ll come back,” She had said to Bella, who by then was nearly 10. “I’ll be here one day, by this gate, just you wait.”

She very well might have.

Renee might have come back to this town expecting to see her family all grown up and waiting for her… she might have come back to two empty graves and a newspaper clipping in the museum. A town half plastered over with pictures of her dead daughter’s face.

All Bella knew was that she never saw Renee again. The last memory of her was as she walked away. As she disappeared down the lane to the waiting carriage. She hoped Renee found what she was looking for out there.

She hoped that despite her promise, she never found her way back. To an empty house and two empty graves. She hoped that the old red desert gave her peace, like the river near their house that sang Bella to sleep, did for her.

The old days had never quite left Bella’s tongue either, the surest way to conjure the past remained Bella singing that soft, ancient lullaby her mother used to sing her to sleep with. Charlie caught Bella humming it sometimes half by accident, he always got a sad, lost look in his eyes.

Bella made the effort to learn new music after that. She kept up with the changing times as best she could. She had cycled through every type of music player that had existed in the last hundred years she was sure. A few of those old phonographs would be invaluable by now if Bella had kept a hold of them. She of course, either broken, lost or forgotten them. Why hold onto a warbly old phonograph when she could tune into the huge, new, exciting radio after all?

Bella, in that regard, was extremely fond of the modern ages, she had wandered into. Especially the music at her fingertips – often illegally. Bella after all, had been alive at the introduction of the internet and had figured out how to download music pretty quickly.

Bella’s beaten up iPod had survived longer than anything else that Bella had taken camping, fishing, swimming and living in general. Bella had literally lugged a huge radio player with her on her travels, despite Charlie’s insistence that they travel light.

It must have been quite a sight. A huge black wolf carrying a gigantic radio in its jaws as they travelled through the forests to a new state, blasting music from burned CD’S. An iPod was far more durable when she dropped it, than what had happened when she had slipped while walking and dropped that huge, heavy radio player down the side of the mountain.

Bella had experimented with phones of course, she was in love with them, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t found an insane amount of ways in which phones were so extremely fragile. Especially in comparison to her strength. Bella had a habit of dancing along with her music, phone in hand, and not for the last time, had recently cracked the screen because she got to invested in the beats.

So old, beat up, surprisingly sturdy, aluminium iPod it was. It hadn’t failed her yet, or at least as badly as everything else. It was definitely dented, and Bella had bitten it too hard on one of her runs, and cracked the screen. But it still worked, and that counted as a win.

“This place definitely needs a bit of work.” Said Bella, patting the bed next to her asking Charlie to sit down.

Charlie sat down heavily; the bed squeaked in protest. “You’re right about that Bella. Most of the windows need replacing, not to mention it hasn’t been cleaned in nearly a century.”

“I think I might have contracted an airborne disease form this bed.”

“And you invited me to sit on it? Thanks.”

Bella snorted. “I’m pretty sure we will be ok. This cannot be worse than sleeping in a forest during monsoon season.” She raised an eyebrow up at him, that had been his idea.

Charlie held his hands up in defeat. “Fair enough. Although I stand by that decision, you little one, were getting a bit too comfortable being totally covered in mud.”

“I am literally 120. I don’t think you can call me little one anymore.”

“But I’m 145, so you will be my little one for the rest of time.”

Bella groaned into her hands, but Charlie saw the edge of her smile between her fingers.

Bella was quick to drag her mattress outside to vigorously beat the impressive layer of dust off it. She propped it on a nearby tree to get a healthy burst of fresh air before returning to her room. Bella haphazardously swept up most of the leaves from the wooden floor and threw them with several pinecones out of the broken window, scattering them on the old stone tiles below.

Bella was used to sleeping with the window open, so the shattered window wouldn’t bother her tonight. She grabbed a huge pile of blankets from her truck to make up her bed. The mattress might be a century old, but some of Bella’s blankets weren’t much younger. She’d collected so many over the years, clinging on to her favourite ones despite how threadbare they had gotten. Bella put the newest huge duvet on her double bed, before randomly piling her collection atop it.

It would be a nice enough place to curl up once the sun went down in a few hours. She could fix up her room eventually, get a bed that had less chance of giving her tetanus. Bella didn’t feel like doing anything else productive today though. Even the thought of having a shower here required fixing plumbing from the 18th centaury.

“I’m going out Charlie!” Said Bella at a pretty normal volume, knowing that Charlie could hear her just fine.

“Alright Bella.” He replied from downstairs, she could hear him sorting through the cupboards. “I’ve got more sweeping up to do, but I might see you out there later. Remember to stick to this side of the river alright?”

“Yeah, yeah Charlie.” Bella replied, “See you!”

Bella left by the creaky front door, to the forest on their doorstep. It was like this house had known they would return, like the forest knew just what they were. They might have hacked back the tree line when they were human, but returning to forks a hundred years later, this house was in the perfect, secluded spot for what they had become.

She breathed in deep. The last time she had been in these forests, she had died under the light of the full moon. How strange it was to be back. Smelling the ancient forest that had become her first home, and her last.

Bella remembered dying.

She remembered how warm it was in the end. Lying in the dirt, amongst the leaves of the forest as her blood pooled beneath her body. It had been achingly hot in a way, where it met from thin rivers to pool beneath the small of her back.

In the end, in the muted silence with even the ringing in her ears fading; dying didn’t seem too bad.

The pain had faded by then, as all pain does as death stalks closer. The hot bursting agony of the attack had numbed, it was almost as though Bella was still in one piece. Not torn half to shreds under a monster’s claws. As all sensation drained from her body, with every drop of blood. 

It had been such a pain too. An agony that would have left Bella screaming, if she had not been so very tired. The beast had ripped Bella apart like a rag doll and left her broken body strewn across the ground.

Bella hadn’t moved since her head had cracked upon the ground. She lay where she had fallen, where the ground would surely reclaim her soon enough. She hoped wildflowers grew in her place, god knows she’d watered the ground enough for them.

Nothing seemed to bother her anymore. Not how unfair it was, that she would die barely twenty in such a blinding burst of agony. Not even the cold. Where earlier Bella had shivered as she tried to fight off her attacker, now she couldn’t feel it. Not the chill from the damp ground seeping into her bones, or the wind that blew her hair gently across her face.

She could still taste the blood though. Above all else, that metallic taste persisted. Made itself known to her fading consciousness. She was surely covered with it by now. She could feel it dribbling down her face, dripping from her lips. Still slippery and wet down her arms, from deep ringed bites that seemed to swallow her whole.

As Bella’s burning hot lifeblood spilled right out of her, the dirt welcomed it happily. It spilled across the leaves. Stained the rocks.

Bella stared up at the moon. Her thoughts slow and running out. Soon there would be nothing left of her at all. Just some cold dead husk in the forest, bones and bloody meat ready to return to the earth. A haunted stare up at the starry sky… how it would haunt whoever found her here.

There wasn’t any room left for fear, hurt or regret. There was only the silence of the night ringing in her ears, and the starry sky filling up her eyes as she waited for that last pull of the dark. As she waited for a sleep that would last all eternity.

It seemed like quite a nice last gift. That beautiful full moon above her.

Death seemed to be a little like kindness after all.

The stars grew blurry quickly, and her spinning head showed the glowing moon in double vision although she had never been more still. The moon ate up the sky, till it was all Bella could see. It reflected in the pool of blood by her body. The trees swayed in the wind. Dancing for her.

One last gift…

Unfortunately, the dark did not claim Bella quietly. It did not take her to that peaceful eternity. Rather, at last, as with the last blink of her eyes, when they did not open again, she was gifted a new, unfathomable agony.

If death had quieted her pain, and made her bones forget the cold… she was now given fire. A burning, burst of life so hot, so aching, so full and bursting with power, it made Bella’s broken body dance with broken limbs, and torn up muscles.

All that dying peacefully nonsense was quite over after that.

Dying, suddenly, seemed like it was out of the question at all.

A new beast woke, under a watchful set of stars, mad with pain and agony. Its teeth bared at a familiar world full of unfamiliar smells. It was drenched in blood, its new fur black and matted. Its eyes burning gold with a life so unrepentant, death could not take hold.

It smelled the rocks, the leaves and dirt so stinking with the smell of its own blood, it could only snarl with an animal fear. Wolves have no voice in which to speak, but the night was soon lit up with a howl in a language even listening creatures could not comprehend.

The beast stumbled under new, huge paws and claws bigger than kitchen knives. It towered over the forest floor, and saw now with new eyes how small it must have been before. What easy pickings it was such a short time ago.

The beast was all pain, that gift of numbness had been unforgivingly short. It was overwhelmed by smells and sounds and its new body. So huge, but lithe and strong. Barely hindered at all by what had felled its human body.

It could not stop its bared teeth. It did not stop. It found another trail of blood. Blood that smelled just as familiar as what still dripped from its new sharp teeth.

It found a shaking man, in the same agony as it had been in, under the same haunting light of the moon. It watched from the shadows as the body convulsed, as blood spurted from wounds enough to kill a human, and a great new thing emerged from the mess of blood and bone.

It was just as confused, snarling and bloody as it was. It was about the same size; the only difference was its fur. A deep brown with a lighter underbelly, white paws and streaks of grey around its muzzle. It seemed to have inherited the menagerie of coats, while the first had been gifted with only the darkest coat. Like a part of the starry sky had followed it to this new body.

Even as new beasts, they recognised each other. Suddenly, they were pushing into each other in a new wolf hug, their tongue rasping, licking blood of each other’s faces, their paws sinking heavy into the dirt.

They’d ran of course. Not knowing what else to do, but flee. Unable to explain themselves, or the injuries they should not have been able to survive.

It was a century of adventure after that. Learning how to be. What they had become. Finding with shock that even after a decade, not a hair had changed on their heads. Learning to live with the overwhelming possibility of eternity.

But home had always been on Bella’s mind. From the day they woke up in the back of an old train cart, heading as far from Forks as they could get. They’d jumped on silently, their huge animal bodies having no trouble keeping pace with the train. They’d fallen asleep by the timber hewn from the very forests of their home. Their bright gold eyes finally changing back to green and brown in their sleep.

That had been a morning. Charlie and Bella, in their torn up, bloody clothes, staring out at the blurry landscapes moving past them.

Everything was different after that.

They’d lived half a dozen new lives… become people so utterly different it seemed hardly fair they were still called Charlie and Isabella Swan. Those people had died in the woods. Different people altogether had woken up in that rickety old train car.

Now she was back, the dead girl from the old mountain trails.

Bella climbed into the cab of her truck with ease, ever agile. She’d stopped accidently bending car doors when she grabbed them some decades ago, but she’d still been extra careful since.

Forks had changed in the centaury Bella had been gone, but the main roads had been built upon the old ones, so she found her way into town easily enough. She’d turn sooner or later this evening, but thought it best to buy some food from the town to stock their dusty cupboards. Hunting for deer with animal teeth didn’t solve every hunger after all. Bella needed teabags for instance, they couldn’t be found in the woods with her killer instincts.

Charlie gave her shit for refusing to part with her grumbling ancient red truck, but Bella had fallen in love with it decades ago and had no wish to part with it so soon. Despite how it clunked, puttered and groaned with every piece of gravel under its wheels. She had her bike for speed, or better yet, her own four paws. She loved the familiar cracked leather, it reminded her of every adventure she’d found in this cabin of her truck. She had brought it when it was gleaming and new after all.

It fit in here anyway, the old red truck seemed only a few short decades older than most of the cars passing Bella on the road. This town was full of peeling paint and rusty timber mills. One more flannel wearing twenty year old, with sturdy work boots and a dry smile wouldn’t be amiss, hopefully.

There was no way on earth, for example, that Bella was going even remotely close to that high school. She had no desire to repeat any grade, and had not the slightest patience for the smooth talking 16-year old’s that loved failing to get her number.

She was a high school graduate fair and simple. She might have graduated half a century ago…. But she was still a high school graduate. She had gone out into the world without a lick of formal education after all. Playing the piano and learning to read and write was rare enough for a girl her age in Forks a hundred years ago, but she had been the Sheriff’s daughter. It had taken Bella a few decades to admit grudgingly, that she might need to brush up on her current knowledge of math and science.

The 1960s was the last time she’d gone back to high school, since then it had been all about getting as much university education as she could get.

When the universities let women In, however grudgingly _they_ were about that; Bella was one of the very first. She might have settled a fair few fights behind the back of the university with more than a few boys who thought she wasn’t as tough as she looked.

She got them to shut up pretty quickly, and managed to sit through all her lectures with a smug sort of grin as they didn’t mess with her again.

Bella had all the right paperwork, and looked about the right age for nothing to be amiss when she didn’t enrol in Forks Highschool. She’d get an odd job instead, still needed money to buy those tea bags after all. And chocolate… and warm socks…. And new windows for their house…. And plumbing. Okay, maybe a few odd jobs.

She’d look around town today, see if anyone was desperate enough to hang an advertisement in the window.

There was a nearby university in Seattle anyway, she’d have a look that their courses too. It wasn’t a long drive… well, it wasn’t a long _run._ She could have a nice life here in the woods, and the pleasures of a university to stick her head into some new form of knowledge. Maybe this time she’d study history or film…. Or finally figure out the correct way too hold a paintbrush.

She’d done a music study a long time ago, and then a second time. And then honours, and a PHD… She loved it so much she’d actually got several PHD’S in music. Maybe she could do a PHD on the perfect music machine, and why the radio was one of the greatest inventions of the last 100 years. Not from her own experience or anything… that would be ridiculous.

There was plenty of time to decide anyway. They had a solid few years here, ten or more if they were lucky. Bella could just put more and more Smokey eye make-up on to convince people she was growing up, and all Charlie needed to do was let his beard grow out more and more. He could always pretend he was going deaf again, shouting _what!_ From his bedroom whenever people tried knocking at the door.

Easy – peasy.

Bella pulled over suddenly, her mouth wide open in surprise. There, on the corner of the street, looking just the same as it had a hundred years ago… was the old Fork’s Diner. Sure it had been given a new lick of paint between then and now, but it sure looked like it was in that same dusty blue as it had been before. Same stone paving stones. The lavender bush had gone a bit mad, spreading round the back of the diner and creeping past the windows, but boy oh boy, it was the _same._

Bella wasted no time parking and getting out of her truck, walking into the diner, now named Sue’s Diner, with a huge smile on her face. Sure the menu might have changed, but that seat right there in the corner had found Isabella Swan sitting in it more often than not.

Bella slid into the corner booth, the one whose windows shot a look straight across into the misty forest that surrounded forks on all sides, and it could have been 1915 all over again. She could smell a whole lot better now, all her senses had been wired up from the moment she woke after that attack. The diner was quiet, but Bella heard it all. All three customers, old men huddled around a copy of the local newspaper, and the waitress, talking to the cooks through the hole in the wall.

Her mouth practically started watering at the smell. It was _heavenly._ It wafted from the kitchens, and Bella could only watch in hunger and delight as the waitress carried three huge stacked plates of steak and chips over to the table in the corner.

“I’ll have the same,” Bella grinned at the young waitress, “And a pot of tea and a slice of cake if it’s all the same to you.”

The waitress smiled back, “Not a problem. You new around here? I don’t recognise you.”

“Yep,” Bella said easily, “just moved here with my dad. I’ve just finished high school. Staring some classes soon at Seattle University. I’m looking for a part time job if you know anyone who needs a hand?” Bella grinned up at the waitress, “I am pretty strong and don’t mind getting my hands dirty.”

The waitress smiled back, and bit on her pen thoughtfully. “Well there’s always the Rangers, they’re always looking for new recruits. You could try your luck out at the local mechanic too, but that’s a pretty highly contended one with all the high school boys trying to look strong.”

“Thanks!” Said Bella warmly, “I’ll swing by tomorrow and see how my chances go.”

The waitress grinned, “be sure to pop back in and let me know how it goes.”

Bella dug into her meal, practically salivating over the steak and chips, and inhaling the tea and cake like she hadn’t eaten in days. She would most absolutely be back. Maybe if she tried the cake enough times she’d be able to make it at home. Although she doubted it, it was a good excuse as any to keep coming back here.

Her heart hummed in her chest, it felt good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> This story will continue until Bella and Rosalie meet, live happily ever after and build a fish and tackle shop mechanic EMPIRE.
> 
> Suggestions...are... WELCOME!   
> Please tell me all of your twilight indulgent hopes and dreams  
> This is my indulgent twilight fanfic  
> It could be yours too!!   
> Comment below!!!   
> What are you true wishes for Bella and the gang?   
> It just might come true


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasing Charlie to no end, Bella found a job at the local fish and tackle shop. The last century had not dampened Charlie’s enthusiasm for the sport even a fraction, as such, Bella had acquired rather a lot of secondhand knowledge. Despite the fact that they had literally _died_ on one of Charlie’s fishing trips, they had gone on many, _many_ more since.

Bella had made such a face when Charlie had first suggested it. Coming back to their new spot in the woods, with a new fishing line in the winter of 1921.

“Of all the things,” Bella had stared at him incredulously, “You decided to buy a new _fishing rod_ with our incredibly meager savings?!”

Charlie had cradled the rod like it was his second child and looked at Bella without an ounce of remorse. “Yes.” He’d gone on to explain, sitting on the log next to Bella as he tried unsuccessfully to get her to admire its fine craftsmanship. “Its winter Bells, we have to make some sort of living in these parts. I saw a trader in the next town, I think he’d be partial to our catch.”

Bella spluttered, “ _Our_ catch?!”

Bella had transformed into a wolf of course, and sat on her haunches, staring morosely into the river as Charlie had the best evening of his life. He’d continuously waggled his eyebrows over at her, waving his rod in the air like it was single handedly responsible for his every joy. Bella had growled at him and shuffled so she was facing the other way.

He’d thrown a fish at her soon after that. Bella had pretended to be affronted, but really, her ears perked up at the smell. Bella might think fish were gross, but as a wolf, the wriggling, alive thing in front of her was delicious, delicious food.

Bella might have turned to face him after that. Even putting her nose on his lap and huffing out a breath of warm air. It didn’t mean anything though. She just wanted a place to rest her head is all.

Charlie had gone through as many fishing rods as Bella had gone through musical devices. He didn’t drop his down the side of mountains on their travels though, as he liked to remind her. He liked to keep them, as the times changed. He still took that ancient rod out with him, to lonely rivers, as though decades and decades hadn’t passed. Sitting in the middle of nowhere, with old boots and an old soul, sometimes he could almost believe it.

Bella had grudgingly, learned a thing or two. She had a penchant for making the most complicated lures possible. No matter the looks Charlie gave her, she liked to add as many things as possible. Winding the wire around feathers, sparkly lures, bobbing things and whatever else took her fancy. Bella always looked him dead in the eye as she somehow managed to catch one monstrosity or another.

Not that she ever liked to admit it, with real, human words, but Bella had certainly grown a soft spot for fishing. It had been consistently part of her life for longer than all the places she stayed. Wherever they ended up, she could count on them finding some remote spot in the middle of nowhere and fishing till the sun broke low on the horizon.

Charlie, smug, knew his daughter enjoyed their trips. Although dare he mention it, he was sure to get a huffy wolf sitting in one end of the boat ignoring him, or Bella, scaling a tree or something stupid to cast her line from the worst place imaginable.

It always ended with them sitting together though, feet swaying above the freezing river, holding steaming cups of tea or hot chocolate in their hands. Charlie would break out the rations, whatever sandwiches he’d made that morning and more than enough snacks to feed a small army.

If he didn’t feed Bella with enough chocolate on their little trips, he could always count on her running off to catch a rabbit between her teeth, or jumping from the boat to try get a fish in her mouth, successfully scaring off any fish between them and the next mountain pass.

So chocolate, lots, and lots of chocolate.

The fish and tackle shop was on the main street of Forks. Nestled in between the hiking gear and camping shop and a shop that seemed to only sell food in ration packs. The help wanted sign in the window looked old and dusty, so Bella applied with the confidence that she had no competition at all.

The old lady that ran the shop was old and weathered, and her eyes peered out at Bella with suspicion under years of wrinkles.

“What do you want?” She said gruffly, looking Bella up and down.

Bella smiled, her sharp canines catching the light “The help wanted sign of course,” she was standing straight, her hands respectfully behind her back. “I’m new in town.” She continued. “Need a job, I’ll be starting a few classes at Uni in the fall, need to pay them off.”

The old woman assessed her, with pursed lips. “Alright,” she said, not unkindly, “What experience do you have,” she gestured around the din shop, “at fishing, casting… making lures?”

“My father, he’s a great fisherman. He has been taking me all my life. We used to go up by the south pass where I lived, stay a few weeks up at the hut and fish. He’s a better catch, but I’ve picked up a bit. We just moved, already had a day out by the river.”

The shopkeeper hummed, “That river has a life of its own, some days it’s all plentiful, others, weeks can go by without so much as a bite.”

“When do you need shifts covering?” ventured Bella.

“Wednesday to Friday mostly.” Replied the old lady, “My grandson covers a few shifts in the week too. Usually Sunday to Tuesday, but its very flexible. You’ll probably work with him quite a bit. I mostly work on the weekends”

Bella grinned, her eyes sparkling, “Does that mean you’ll consider me?”

The old lady hid a smile behind her hand, “Perhaps. You can have a trial shift with my grandson this coming Monday. 9am, sharp. Bring lunch. You’ll both finish at 4. We’ll take things from there.”

Bella shook her hand warmly and thanked her profusely before exiting the shop. Despite her gruff exterior, the old lady seemed kind enough. The dim, cozy fishing shop with its plentiful fishing rods, lures and odd bits and bobs seemed a nice enough place to work a few shifts a week. It would do Bella’s old soul fine, she may have the wildfire in her like her mother before her, but she had the slow steps of an old cowboy too.

Charlie had already started enthusiastic repairs on their house, carrying huge cans of paint, timber beams and all sorts of tools with him from his truck to the porch. The kitchen had already been stripped out, all its rusting fastenings, damaged timber window frames and broken door had all been removed. All the leaves and sticks had been swept out and were in a pile round the back of the house. The old cabinets had been cleaned furiously and sanded till they were sparkling and new.

They couldn’t do it alone, even as old as they were, they had no idea how to fix the plumbing and wire up electricity. As soon as Bella and Charlie had cleaned up as best they could, taking out the sharp shattered windows and leaving bare frames in their wake, they called in the professionals.

Forks was a working town, just like it had been when they’d lived there. It was no trouble calling some of the local businesses and getting them round, arriving in the ancient house with all their tools and trainees.

“This house has been in our family a long time.” Explained Charlie. “Bella and I have been on our own the last few years, since her mother died. We thought it was time to clean this place up, make a new start.”

It wouldn’t do to stay in the house while it was completely full of strangers, and the smell of paint and solvents was so strong Bella couldn’t stay there at night if she tried. She’d packed up her truck with a wave at the builders, electricians and townsfolk, and said it was no trouble for her to find a place to stay for a few days.

The forest welcomed her back like it always had. Bella drove until she was far from Forks, her backpack in her front seat full of enough supplies. It was nice to stick to the roads for once, instead of running on her own four paws. It was slower, but she didn’t need to worry about running into anyone and giving them a heart attack.

The forest was dense where she eventually settled, making a campfire incased in a circle of rocks. She’d left her truck at the edge of the forest, arriving here on foot after a few slow, enjoyable hours.

When the sun went down, she transformed. She hadn’t had the chance to explore this way yet, since she’d arrived. It had only been a few days, and she’d been itching to run.

Bella’s eyes glowed gold a few seconds before she transformed, as she felt the cool light of the moon above. It wasn’t a full moon, but the light was always comforting. Like no matter where she went, the sky above was watching over her.

It was always exhilarating, letting her body transform. Her teeth growing in her mouth, her skull changing, her limbs growing, claws appearing, sharp and ready. All the smells, the information she could glean from the forest with just a sniff in the air.

Bella ran, with her body all muscle, tension and release as she loped across the forest. Travelling faster than she had all evening in her truck. It felt good to stretch her muscles, after being cooped up in Forks all day. She’d stay out here all weekend, like some wild thing, camping by the river with her fire burning steadily. She’d brought some good old human supplies, chocolate and tea mostly. But this weekend was all about the hunt.

Bella couldn’t ignore her instincts for too long, if she got all stuck around people for too long it started to gnaw at her. Little things, like people getting too close, noises that were far too loud for her sensitive hearing, smells that were just too much, from people who just would not stop talking to her; set her totally on edge until she felt she was about to snap.

She’d flinched away from quite a few people today at the house, as they dropped their tools unexpectedly and ripped out the rotting window frames. Their voices, loud to an ordinary human, had felt like Bella was drowning in the din.

Charlie understood, and watched her go with a quick hug and a “come home safe.”

It felt like such a relief to finally be out in the relative peace and quiet. Her wolf ears pricked as she lay, her belly low to the ground as she listened out for prey. It took Bella a few fun hours of sneaking around the forest to finally catch something she was interested in. Letting more than a few soft looking bunny rabbits hop past her muzzle without so much as licking her lips.

Bella proudly dragged a huge deer back to her campsite. It was easy pickings for a werewolf, Bella barely even broke a sweat carrying its bleeding body between her jaws. Her sheer size dwarfed the deer to the point that it almost looked comical. Bella had no problem fitting her mouth around its spine and lifting it off the ground. It looked almost like a toy.

The other creatures of the forest weren’t afraid of her, well the ones she wasn’t hunting anyway; unlike any human who might see her and immediately shit their pants. Bella happily dug in, her teeth crunching through bone and ripping off muscle, her muzzle and paws soon damp with blood.

It was strange, as a human, Bella had never imagined that she would ever enjoy such an activity. But it was different being a werewolf. It was like being given a full course roast meal, with gravy and potatoes with delicious sausages and roast vegetables. Bella felt a warm, happy contentment growing in her tummy with every bite. Her instincts to hunt her own food, finally satisfied. 

Bella waited out the weekend, drinking from the river and licking the blood off her fur. She didn’t hunt anything huge again, the deer more than satisfying enough to last at least a few days, although she couldn’t help but chase a few birds for fun and even paw a fish or two out of the river.

She hardly turned back to human at all, apart from to wrap herself snugly in her winter coat and make herself a steaming pot of tea over the fire every night and as the sun rose every morning. Wolves don’t find chocolate at all pleasing compared to a bloody piece of meat; but Bella was forever glad that her human body will always find it satisfying and delicious. It made her morning, dipping a chocolate biscuit into tea before going and having a day of exploring in her lithe other body. It was the best of two worlds, she really believed that in her soul.

It was too cold in the forest for her human body anyway, she needed the thick coat and impenetrable frame of muscles and winter saving fat of her wolf body.

Sunday night came around quickly, and before Bella knew it, she was having a rigorous, and freezing bath in the stream. She didn’t want to start any strange rumors, if she was spotted coming back to Forks with what seemed like half the forests pine needles in her hair and blood all up her shirt. She got as clean as she could, shivering in the icy water, before dressing in clothes she’d kept in her truck all weekend. Far cleaner.

She drove back home in the dark, her headlights bright, always on the lookout with her senses for any deer that might try to fling themselves across the road as she was coming. She always slowed down in time, she could hear them coming a mile off.

9am Monday morning came faster still. It seemed Bella was only just showering off her weekend with real soap, before it was time to get going already. The shop looked just the same as it had last week, but this time Bella was pleased to note, the help wanted sign had been removed from the window. Hopefully it wouldn’t be put back up after today’s service.

Bella was greeted at once, by a huge smile and a very athletic looking teenager.

“Hi!” He said as she entered the shop, the bell ringing quietly “You must be our new employee, I’m Jake!” He waved his arms around the place, “This is my grandmother’s shop. She opened it about a million years ago with my grandfather. It’s just her now, so me and my dad help out as much as we can. I’m glad she finally accepted someone from my help wanted poster,” he said breathlessly, “I’ve been begging her for ages!”

Bella met him with a matching grin of excitement, “Hi Jake! I’m so excited to be here, I’m Bella. Bella Swan, I’m new in town. Just moved in with my dad last week.”

“No way!” Said Jake, “I live with my dad too, up on the Res. Where abouts are you guys staying?” He said as he motioned her behind the counter.

Bella followed him easily as he rummaged underneath the cash register and tapped her hands along the counter as she replied. “Just up on the edge of town, near the river and the old timber mill. The house has been in my family for a long time, and since my mum died,” Bella shrugged, “its just been me and my dad. We thought it would be a good idea to start somewhere new.”

Jake straightened up, a surprised look on his face, holding up a cap in his hands that said _Black Fishing Co._ in gold embroidery. “My mum died when I was little too.” He said in a much more reserved voice. “Car accident. I was only six. My sisters moved away; they were older. Living here was…” he trailed off. “Too hard.”

Bella met his gaze. “I understand. I was ten. My mum went missing up west… they found her body after a few years. But I don’t think my dad… he won’t go back there. Not without her.”

Jake let out a shaky breath, “My dad can’t bear to leave.” Jake shrugged, “I don’t know about me though, this is the only place I’ve ever known.”

Bella clapped him on the shoulder gently, “You’ll figure it out. You’ve got plenty of time. Who knows, maybe you’ll run this shop one day? You can always leave,” Bella’s voice grew softer, “see the world. But you can always come home, it’ll always be waiting. Whatever you decide.”

Jake peered at her, “thanks Bella.” He cleared his throat and blinked hurriedly. Bella quickly tied her shoes, giving him a moment. When she knelt back up, she was met with another smile and a hat.

“Here, you’ll need this.” He said, flicking the brim of his identical hat. “Also, we have aprons, you can shove your phone in the pocket and any odd bits and pieces you’re working on.” He pulled an apron from under the counter, it looked brand new. Jake shrugged, “I ordered it a while ago, I had hoped that Granny wouldn’t be as picky as she was about hiring,” Jake beamed at her, “But you seemed to have passed the first test. Whatever you did.”

Bella blinked in surprise and accepted the new apron with a touched expression on her face. “Thanks. I hope I don’t let her down.”

Jake looked at her, and he looked wiser than he seemed for a second, his eyes heavy with possibility, “I have a feeling you won’t disappoint.”

As Bella tied her apron behind her back with some difficulty, wrapping the sashes twice around her waist to make up for the excess, and put her new cap on her head Jake explained more about their duties.

“Some people want us to make them new lures, special orders that kind of thing. Usually they just pick a few things they like the look of, or in rare cases, have exact scientific reasoning, and we make it up for them. We can also make a few of our own lures for the display and to add to the stock. Granny takes a liking to our original ones, its somewhat a contest between me and my dad. She thinks we ought to keep that alive, give our shop something to set it apart.”

Bella lit up at the sound of it, “I would love that,” she grinned, “I try to make fishing lures when me and my dad go out.” She made a face, “I think mine will definitely be… original. We shall see how your granny likes them.”

Jake beamed, “You can make lures already! That’s amazing, that’s most of the training I was supposed to give you.”

“I don’t know what you’ll think of them, but I sure am excited to give it a go.” Bella answered.

Jake lead her round the shop after that, pointing out things and showing her the way around, before showing her the storeroom and the break room.

“Here is my most favorite place,” Jake said as he burst open the door, “peace, quiet, heaven.” He waved at the sofa, coffee table, mini fridge and kettle. “The breakroom.” Jake flopped onto the sofa and patted the space beside him.

“When its quiet and there is two of us on, usually my dad lets me have longer breaks. I do the same for him. He likes to catch up on the sports channel whenever he can. This sofa makes a good napping spot in a pinch during lunch, especially on Monday morning.” He looked at her hesitantly, “If it’s cool with you I definitely wouldn’t mind continuing that noble tradition?”

Bella laughed, “Of course! Not a problem with me. I’m pretty chill, if you need a break you let me know ok? And I’m more than happy to take tea breaks when it feels right, I’m not a stickler for a schedule.”

Jake positively burst with excitement. “Bella this is going to be so cool! I’ve never worked with anyone younger than my dad.”

Bella’s eyes sparkled; she was far older than Jake’s grandma. “I’m excited too,” she said truthfully, “Despite my dad dragging me on a million fishing trips a year, I’ve never worked at a fish and tackle shop.”

They returned to the counter, Jake picking up his half-made lure on the way. Bella grabbed a few bits and pieces from the storeroom, including an almost bioluminescent pair of bright yellow feathers to start work on her first lure for the shop.

“So, your dad’s into fishing too?” Said Jake, as his fingers twisted expertly around his lure.

Bella groaned, “Is he? He is like the ultimate fishing champion. Nothing makes him smugger and more annoying to be around than when he catches a fish.” She made a face at Jake, “and he always, always catches fish on our trips.”

“What about you? Do you have it in you?” Jake asked.

“Not half as good, I get pretty…. Impatient. Last time I started throwing bits of Charlie’s – My dad’s sandwich into the lake to speed things up. When that didn’t work, I straight up hooked it to the line. He was not pleased, and I didn’t even catch a single fish to make it up to him.”

Bella had also jumped into the lake on that particular occasion. But she could try preserve her fishing reputation just a little bit on her first day of work.

Jake laughed.

“How about you?” Said Bella, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she twisted wire carefully. If she didn’t concentrate, she could easily snap it with her strength.

“Ah I love it,” Said Jake, “But dang, my father has the patience to outlast the weather, the sea, and the mountains themselves. I feel like we are in a similar category. I love it when I love it, but gosh those sea dogs can spend far too long in a boat while I paw at the sides and beg to go home.”

“Does your patience usually end when you run out of food?” ventured Bella, speaking from experience.

Jake snapped his head up, his mouth wide open. “Bella Swan, did you just read my mind?”

Bella laughed, and it rang around the room, warming her bones. “I think we should get our father’s together or something, they sound like they’d get along. We can bring the food supplies, and maybe a second boat so we can abscond after hour 4.”

“I’d like that.” Said Jake, smiling.

Their shift passed quicky after that. Bella and Jake passed the hours easily, talking about half a dozen topics an hour. Bella could really see herself fitting in here, Jake seemed like a solid friend. Especially is Charlie and Billy Black got along, finally maybe Charlie would find a fishing companion he liked as much as Bella. Or at least enough so that Bella occasionally didn’t feel too bad about running off into the woods instead of staying to fish.

Jake appeared at the Swan residence the next afternoon, at about half past 4. Like he’d just walked straight to Bella’s after his shift ended. He rang the door politely, even though Bella didn’t need it, she’d heard him stomping up the drive with his heavy footsteps.

“Bella!” Said Jake happily as she opened the door. “You’ve got the job!”

Bella’s mouth dropped open, “you’re serious?” She gaped at him.

“Granny liked you! She thought your lure showed some spirit. She also said you might be able to show me a thing or two,” he made air quotes with his fingers, “about ‘lures and the forest,’”

Bella’s mouth dropped open further, Jake didn’t seem to notice.

“I mean I know you said you liked hiking, so maybe Granny wants you to take me sometime! I’m keen, but only if we bring that cake recipe you talked about.”

Bella regained control of her face and beamed at him, “Jake! Thank you so much! When do I start?”

Jake handed a piece of paper at her, her new timetable. “Wednesday to Friday at the moment! You’ll work Wednesday and Thursday with me for now, and Friday with Granny. Dad will take over my Thursday slot eventually, but I promised I’d show the new hire the ropes, so that we actually got a new employee.”

“Thanks Jake!” Bella grinned, “I think we will make a great team. Want to come in for some tea? It’s quite a walk back, I can give you a lift home if you like.” She nodded over at her tuck, “I need to buy some milk in town anyway so It’s not a problem.”

If possible, Jake looked even happier.

“Charlie!” Bella called into the house, “Jakes over for tea if you want to come down!”

She turned to Jake, “You can stay for dinner if you like, we got some fresh venison from the butcher earlier if that’s your thing.”

Jake grinned, Bella noticed his teeth glinting in the dimming light of the evening, this kid seemed familiar. Maybe she’d known one of his relatives back in the day. Bella had considered that before they’d moved here, the possibility of running into the flesh and blood of her old friends.

Bella pushed it aside for now, and instead welcomed Jake happily to their old, house.

“Welcome Jacob Black,” Bella said seriously, as she swung open the door with a flourish, “to the Swan Residence.”

Jake’s laugher rang around the house all evening. Charlie and Bella could not stop smiling.

It was truly good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sobbing, I am so OVERWHELMED by the positive response to this story!!!  
> You can have chapter 2 the fastest I have ever written an update as a treat. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to Tofu9162 and your AMAZING comment! It inspired me to write so hard, that I finished this chapter in one day.   
> You are the reason I suddenly had the idea to make the fish and tackle shop.... Jake's family business!   
> Have no fear, more BROTPS are on route. 
> 
> Please comment below!!  
> I would LOVE more SUGGESTIONS!   
> As you can see, the more suggestions, the faster this story gets written just because I get so excited!
> 
> In regards to when Rosalie will meet Bella, "We get there when we get there!"   
> We will be getting there NEXT CHAPTER. 
> 
> Subscribe for updates!
> 
> Comment below!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella had barely been in forks two weeks before the full moon was upon her again.

Luckily, her last shift beforehand was a solitary one. No one was there to flinch away from her startlingly bright golden eyes or the pale gaunt look across her face.

There was no way to hide it. For those who knew where to look, it was painfully obvious who was only _pretending_ to be human as the full moon drew closer.

There was nothing she could do about it, save be glad this shift would be alone. Jake and his Grandmother had finally deemed her fit to run the shop alone. Grandmother Black would be back tomorrow, to check she hadn’t managed to burn it all down in their one-day absence.

The way his Grandmother looked at Bella sometimes, made Bella itch to pull her cap lower across her face. Hide just a bit more behind the uniform and the baggy clothes of a _totally normal_ twenty-year-old. She had pursed her lips at Bella with that gaze that looked right through her. _I better find my shop as I left it._

Bella had woken that morning to find familiar glowing gold eyes facing her in the mirror. Ancient, immortal eyes staring out from the face of a dead girl from the 1900s.

Bella’s eyes were always the first thing to change. Specks of gold appeared in them long before the rest of her body got the message. It happened slowly at first. Green replaced by gold so fractionally it could be easily mistaken for a trick of the light. The last proof of her humanity faded away day by day, until she woke to the familiar lamp-like eyes of a wolf. 

It had had been a horrifying shock the first time. When they hadn’t fully realized what had happened. How long they would live for. What eternity would come to look like. It had scared Bella half to death, weeks away from Forks, looking across at the campfire to see two golden eyes staring at her from Charlie’s face. Bella had raced to the river’s edge with her heart pounding and seen to her horror, that her eyes were the same.

A burning, magical gold.

They knew nothing of the moons pull back then. Its dance with shadow and light until it could force wolves from their bones without their permission. They didn’t know what was happening, only that their time on two legs was coming to an end. They had never involuntarily changed before, not since that first night on the mountain where their transformations had saved them from death. 

Bella had truly thought that the day on the riverside would be her last day of humanity.

It had seemed like the curse had already caught up to them. That their weeks back on their human feet had been just another of death’s gifts. That the true ending for them was beast-hood, and only beast-hood for as long as they lived.

She thought that she would be stuck as a four-legged creature until she died. That every human thing she loved would be taken from her as soon as the moon demanded it be so.

Bella could not think back to the panic that had engulfed her then. As she stared at her rippling reflection in the river, full of an ancient and horrible panic. An all-encompassing grief that it might be the last time she ever saw her human face.

She had resisted as much as possible. Screaming and shaking as she tried to hang on to her trembling mortal body. She had dug her soft, weak fingers into the dirt, blood dripping from her lips as the siren song of the moonlight dragged something else out of her bones.

But nothing can stop it. Not a dead girl from forks, not a hundred years of patience or every curse under the stars.

A werewolf was a werewolf after all. At the beck and call of the moon, just like the tides of the sea, just like the moths in the sky. Just another force of nature crippled to its knees, forced to bow before its creator. Forced to kneel time and time again.

Bella had knelt, bloody and bruised and screaming as she finally transformed. Every moment she stayed human like a thousand knives splitting apart her flesh. Every second past midnight felt like an eternity as she tried to deny her very soul. Her very blood, flesh and bones.

She outlasted fate for only a few eternities before she transformed. The pain fading at last, as she rose again as a gigantic black wolf.

Bella could hardly recall that night. Only fragments of her rage, her terror. Her animal snarls ripping through the forest as she tore through it. More monster than girl, more anger in her soul that she knew how to sate. Her teeth tore into whatever she could find anyway. Dead deer and dead bears and a trail of death wherever she went. The forest a mess of horrible, animal screams as Bella who wasn’t Bella anymore let the grief of her lost life out on whatever dared cross her path.

But the full moon wanes. The tide always returns to the sea. All moths die eventually. Following some false moonlight away from sky to a humming, electric death.

For the second time in Bella’s short life, she woke after believing she would never wake again. The first had been in that bloody bit of forest, after she closed her eyes to let death take its pick and had woken with new golden eyes.

The second, she woke up shivering and all too human, in a mess of bloody leaves with the corpse of a bear beside her. She had scrambled back metres into the bush, before she had realized with shock, that she was no longer a beast.

Bloody and covered in the pine needles and dirt of the forest, Bella had sat half mad with relief. Sobbing into her hands, her throat raw and broken. Her small human hands digging into her soft human skin, overwhelmed and alive. Still Bella. Somehow… she was still Bella.

Still, it had taken Bella years to trust the moon would always wane. Would always loosen its grip on her soul and let her return to the world of man. For a long time, seeing her green eyes get swallowed up by gold had set her teeth on edge with fear. Unable to shake the idea that one day she would turn into a wolf, and the moon would never let her go.

But almost a century had passed since then, and Bella had survived more full moons than she knew how to count. Always waking up human. Always giving the stars a quick thanks in relief. Slowly learning to count on it, and barely blink those days when green couldn’t be found in her eyes.

This morning she had woken wrapped in far more blankets than usual. Cold with the familiar sickness that would only fade with her transformation under the moonlight. She bundled herself up in a thick, warm hoodie before she left for work. Making sure to wrap her scarf snug around her neck. Despite the fact that Bella would feel like she was burning up to anyone that touched her skin, she still felt much colder than usual.

As Bella was used to happily surviving a snowstorm with a tee shirt on, her version of colder than usual would be enough for a regular human to get sent to the emergency room.

Bella dragged herself to work looking like death reincarnate. Her skin was pale, and she seemed skinner than usual. The dark shadows under her eyes helpfully accentuated her sharp cheekbones. She caught glimpses of herself in passing reflections. A half wild thing, with a real air of danger. Like a starving animal ready to take a bite of whatever was stupid enough to come close.

The birds watched from far away, unsympathetically. They still hadn’t forgiven her for chasing them through the woods the other day. Word spreads fast through the wind, Bella had learned that quickly.

Bella’s whole body ached on days like this. The moon was in a full day’s time. She had tonight to toss and turn, and a whole feverish day to look forward to tomorrow before her reprise came at midnight. If Bella had learned anything in a hundred years, it was that curses were punctual. Nothing else in life was as predictable or as inevitable, not even death. Not for Bella and Charlie anyway. By slipping out of one eventuality, they had been given another. All living things must be bound by something unbreakable after all.

Bella’s teeth felt sharp in her mouth. Her canines were longer today, deadly sharp. If she wasn’t careful, she could easily cut her tongue. If she smiled, which today she would try not to, people would be able to see that her ordinarily pink gums were a dull grey.

The walls between worlds were thinnest at the full moon. As the week passed, it seemed like the barriers blurred between Bella and wolf. It had got a bit easier to hide in modern times. Every cool kid these days wore sunhats and aviator shades on days they didn’t need them. Bella happily joined the trend. Hiding her sharp teeth behind a tight smile and her deadly eyes behind expensive sunglasses.

She might have stolen them from a monster who’d tried to kill her. But that was another story.

(It served them right for trying to hunt her.)

Regular mortals didn’t notice. Well… that wasn’t exactly true. Regular mortals couldn’t exactly pin down why Bella seemed slightly different. But they also didn’t look too hard to try and find out.

It was like their ancient prey instincts kicked in on days like this, as _definitely not human Bella_ walked among them and tried to sell them interesting lures. Even if they thought her bright eyes was just some trick of the light, or that her hat was a bit too low on her face. They didn’t understand why the hair on the back of their necks stood up straight. Or why they could simply not shake the uneasy feelings rippling across their skin.

It was like they saw how sharp Bella’s teeth were out of the corners of their eyes. Thought for a second that her smile seemed a little too… predatory. That this kid looked a little too… _strange_ to be quite right. But they always brushed it off. Always looked away.

They never said anything. Or looked too closely. Some ancient prey part of them remembered what if had felt like to be hunted and afraid. An ancient magic warned them that _whatever_ they stood before, would not take kindly to being recognized.

Bella couldn’t miss the flash of fear in people’s eyes though. Or the half step back they didn’t even notice themselves doing. They also still had the instinct not to turn their backs to her, not properly. They weren’t even aware they were doing it, but there was a wariness in their careful footsteps that vanished as soon as the moon waned once more.

It was such a relief after the full moon, when the postman didn’t look like he was about to crap his pants when he rang their doorbell. He joked with them again, no longer mute with a strange, creeping fear that he dared not cross the golden eyed girl in the doorway.

Bella flipped the sign to open, the bell ringing throughout the shop as she let herself in. The key had been given to her by Jake yesterday. The look on his face said that if she didn’t want Granny’s wrath, she better guard it with her life. It wouldn’t be safer with any other soul in forks. Not that Bella knew of anyway. What better guard dog than a werewolf? Well. Unless she forgot... or… you know accidently bent it with her strength.

She would try, that was what was important. And she could always try bend it back into shape. Not that it had ever worked before. Bella had broken into a few of her own flats because she had mangled her keys in her hand. Accidently gripping them too hard on her way home while humming a song. She would simply not listen to aggressively catchy music while walking with these keys… Easy.

She tied some bright lure material around it the second she got the chance. It would be far harder to lose if it could be seen from space after all.

Alone, Bella had no care to diminish her strength and anything to make a good impression on her first lonely day might go a long way with Jake and his family.

Bella proceeded to mop the shop with inhuman speed, keeping a keen ear out for any footsteps in the near vicinity, to slow down if she needed to. The heavy metal cabinets where the expensive rods were stored looked like they hadn’t been mopped under in a while. It probably took Jake and his Granny a third person to shift it even an inch. Bella grinned and picked it up, balancing it with one hand as she viciously mopped every inch of the floor.

It was a slow day, thankfully. Bella had plenty of time to clean and reorganize the change drawer perfectly, poke around the shop until she found the most expensive thing in it, and find where Billy kept the coffee grounds.

She had just brewed a steaming cup of tea, when the doorbell rang with her first interesting customer of the day. She’d already served some old Forks residents, helping them with the extremely dull task of finding them new, identical fishing hooks to their last ones. She’d tried selling them a Bella – Lure, she and Jake were having a bet – but the pick-up in their heartrates made it clear that her selling tactics would be worthless today.

God knows what was scary about an immortal werewolf excitedly trying to demonstrate the benefits of a Black Fishing Co. Lure, but it was. Bella had frowned grumpily as she sat back on her chair, her lure in hand. It was _awesome_. If she hadn’t naturally been emanating a sort of, _you’re in danger,_ vibe, she was sure she could have sold it.

Bella whipped her head up at once as the girl entered the shop. Catching it at once with her senses. This girl was no ordinary human. Bella was on full alert at once. Her moon gold eyes on the stranger in a heartbeat.

She walked into the shop with all the confidence of a creature that could take on anything in a fight and win. She must have been able to smell Bella, and yet she had entered anyway. That was always a good sign, Bella thought sarcastically, running into something so powerful they didn’t even blink at a werewolf working in a fish and tackle shop. This could mean trouble. Fighting in the street to cling to life kind of trouble.

Bella bit her lip uneasily.

The girl looked about Bella’s age, but that could mean _anything_. Bella was 120 after all.

Unfortunately for Bella, the girl was also drop dead gorgeous. If she hadn’t been stunned enough that a magical human-adjacent being had just walked into her shop, her beauty would have done the trick.

Bella tried to push that thought aside. It was hard when the light caught on the stranger’s hair and practically made it shine gold. It wouldn’t be fair to get murdered with such a stupid look on her face.

So, Bella did the smart thing, in the face of uncertain odds and a totally unexpected situation. She introduced herself.

“Hi.” She waved politely. “I’m Bella.” She cocked her head slightly, a question unasked in the air.

“Rosalie.” The girl answered, making a show of walking at a normal speed to the counter.

Bella took a slow, careful sip of tea. Both dancing the same dance.

It would take only a hairsbreadth to escalate this situation, instincts and history were hard teachers after all. Bella had been in far too many situations that had flipped on their head in seconds.

She didn’t know this strange _not-human_ Rosalie, and Rosalie didn’t know _definitely-not-human_ Bella. She didn’t know what she was doing in this town, in this shop. For all they knew, they had just walked into someone else’s hunting grounds and one of them might not leave alive.

All they knew was that they were both different, blending-in in a random mortal town in the middle of nowhere.

Rosalie swept her hair behind her shoulder nonchalantly as she arrived at the counter. Everything slow and graceful, like death stalking its prey. Patient. Inevitable. Or someone trying to rescue a frightened, cornered animal. Slow. Steady.

Rosalie’s fingertips ghosted the counter. “I heard there was someone new in town.” Rosalie said, shrugging. Surprisingly making no move to leap across and pin Bella to the opposite wall. “My girls at the shop mentioned you.” Her eyes flicked up to Bella’s. “I wasn’t expecting to find… someone like you.” She drawled.

Bella tried to lose the tension in her shoulders, relaxing her fingers around her mug like it

wasn’t a big deal. She flicked her gaze up to Rosalie, “what were you expecting to find?” She answered.

They met each other’s gaze. Bella let out a tiny huff of air in surprise.

“Huh.” Bella said, amazed and curious. “Your eyes are like mine.” She said as politely as she could, still not sure what this creature wanted. Bella reached up to take off her own sunglasses slowly, unthreatening. Blinking up at Rosalie with startling, ethereal gold eyes of her own. If Rosalie hadn’t known what Bella was before, she definitely would now.

“But you’re not a werewolf…” Bella frowned, smelling the air. “Are you?”

Rosalie grinned, breathing in deep as well. She’d followed the smell of the forest here after all. Pine needles and earth and that smell like mountain air and warm fur. Boiling hot blood and enchanting wolf-gold eyes made the dark-haired girl before her every inch her opposite.

“No,” Rosalie answered, “I’m not like you.” She leaned over the counter in answer, getting closer to the patch of sunlight Bella had squarely put her chair in. Bella watched as she got closer, until finally her head broke into the patch of sunlight Bella had been happily sitting in. Leaning on the counter exactly here to soak the sunlight into her bones.

Bella’s eyes widened, nope. Definitely not a werewolf.

Vampires never look more beautiful than when they are in a patch of sunlight. It hit Bella like a truck, as Rosalie lit up with a beauty that was definitely not human. No wonder humans happily followed vampires into dark and deadly alleyways, it was with the faces of angels and sing song voices.

Bella would have to resort to good old-fashioned kidnapping to get a human to follow her _anywhere._

“Does that answer your question?” Rosalie tilted her head at Bella.

Bella laughed, “No I don’t think so. I can think of serval _hundred_ species of creature that glows in sunlight. Give me a minute to cut it down.”

Rosalie’s eyes sparkled with laughter, as she chuckled. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, but continued to lean on the counter.

“So,” Said Bella. “Is this the part where we fight for territory? Because in my defense… I’m just here to sell these very serious lures.” She held her hand out, the glowing neon one she was making catching the light almost as much as Rosalie’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Said Rosalie with a thoughtful hum. “That depends. Me and mine… have a sort of… _fondness_ … for this area.”

Bella frowned, not sure if she wanted a pack of vampires preying on the descendants of her old Forks, but let Rosalie continue.

“And I wouldn’t want them to get … I don’t know - ” Rosalie said, her voice properly dangerous for the first time, she looked at Bella with hard eyes. “Get eaten by some… huge monster - tomorrow night? Or any other time they were feeling a bit… hungry?”

Bella made a face involuntarily, “Ew, no. Gross. I don’t eat people. _I’m people.”_ She frowned up at Rosalie, “I would have thought I might be saying something similar to you?”

Rosalie looked surprised, but slowly a proper smile made its way back onto her face. “Oh.” She said, relaxing a fraction. “Good. We had some,” she made a face, “very _unfriendly_ werewolves here a few decades ago. Had to chase them off. It was not pretty.”

Bella frowned, “Believe me, I know all about unfriendly werewolves.” She pushed up the sleeve of her shirt for a second, letting Rosalie see the deep red scars that ringed her arm in huge bites. “I have no desire to… do _this…_ to anyone.” Bella shrugged. “Immortality has its perks… but-” she ghosted her hand over the scars that would never heal. “No thanks. Besides, have you seen the deer around here? Run a couple km out of town and it is like getting to a protected deer sanctuary. I could hunt them for years and not dent that eco system.”

Rosalie grinned, “I know. We may or may not release… an insane number of deer into the local area.”

Bella raised her eyebrows. “So, you don’t?” She questioned, flicking her eyes behind Rosalie to the town and making a biting motion with her deadly sharp teeth. “Hunt people?”

Rosalie shook her head. “That’s why my eyes are gold. Easy to get confused I suppose, with the full moon so close.” Rosalie peered at Bella, “You really do look awful by the way.”

Bella groaned into her hands, pulling her hat down over her face. “I know. And there you are looking like a freaking angel in a sunbeam.”

Rosalie laughed, “here,” and stepped out of the patch of sunlight, and suddenly didn’t look quite so much like a young goddess.

Bella peered at Rosalie from between her fingers. “So now we have established I look like microwaved death and you look eternally beautiful,” she raised her mug, “how about a cup of tea? No one will be in today. I think my scary aura is putting the people off.”

Rosalie held up Bella’s lure. “But how will they cope without one of these?”

Bella made a face, “I know, their fishing trips are doomed for the weekend. Whatever – If I suffer, they suffer. The local fishing trade will have to pick back up on Monday.” Bella gestured to the back room, “come on.”

“So,” Said Bella as she stirred Rosalie’s cup of coffee. “You live here long? You said you and yours.” She raised an eyebrow across at Rosalie, who seemed happy rummaging through the tiny fridge for the milk. “You have a pack?”

Rosalie smiled into the fridge, “I don’t think I would call us a pack. Family maybe. We all live around here every so often. My father – my immortal father that is - brought a house here a very long time ago. We always seem to find our way back. Thankfully these mortals have a short memory.”

“Oh,” said Bella. “How long ago did you arrive?” she frowned, grabbing the milk from Rosalie without hesitation.

“About 1936 give or take. Stayed a few decades. Came back off and on since then. Just moved back a few years ago,” Rosalie took the coffee from Bella’s outstretched fingers. “The locals think I’m a recent trade school graduate, working locally at _my_ shop after studying somewhere or another.” She grinned, “We will see when they start to catch on that I’ll be twenty forever… _And_ that I look suspiciously like the founder.”

Bella barked out a laugh. “Now that is clever. You own the place, of course you always have a job there when you want it. Now me, I went knocking door to door looking for a place to work.” She frowned, “I was lucky Granny Black hired me when she did. I would have hated for the full moon to arrive without a lick of cash for supplies.”

Rosalie grimaced, “I take it that would not be a fun full moon.”

“I don’t think any of them ever technically pass as _fun,_ ” said Bella. “But no, it is not fun being like this-” she gestured down at her body. “Without even the relief of a simple cup of tea… and a staggering amount of chocolate.”

Rosalie sipped her coffee, mulling over her words for a moment. “Does it-” she hesitated, “does it really hurt? I’ve never talked to a werewolf properly before.”

“I guess chasing them out of Forks doesn’t really count as talking huh?” smirked Bella. Bella stirred her tea quietly for a moment. She ran her tongue over her teeth. “Short answer, yes…” She frowned, staring at the tea bag like it held answers for her. “Longer answer…” she bit her lip. “More than I can articulate.”

Bella swiped off her hat and ran her hand through her long dark hair. Letting Rosalie see the toll the full moon was taking on her body. “There is nothing that can be done unfortunately. It’s been this way since the day I was bitten… and it’ll never end.”

Rosalie took Bella in. She definitely didn’t look even a tiny bit mortal today. If vampires had a power in the sunlight, a sway and a beauty that was as inhuman as they could get… Werewolves never looked more cursed, immortal or wolf-like as they did as the full moon approached.

Bella’s eyes were like two pools of molten gold. Her eyes drank in the sunlight and shone, glowing like two lanterns in the dark. It only made her skin look paler, like all the human warmth was being drained away. Every last speck of her mortality. Her smile showed what she really was, rows of deadly teeth. Soon she’d be huge, with a mouth full of knives that could easily tear a person in two. The scars up Bella’s arm was testament to that.

It was so strange, seeing such a creation of girl and moonlight smiling across at her, with a cup of tea in hand. Despite how many layers Bella was wearing, she clutched her boiling tea close to her chest and let the steam curl around her face.

“So, you’re a mechanic?” Asked Bella.

“Yes,” Said Rosalie smiling as she thought about her shop and her cars, “It never gets boring. They just seem to keep inventing more cars. And I will say, it is quite a delight figuring out new ways for the truly ancient cars around here, to keep on ticking.”

Bella’s eyes lit up. “Speaking of ancient, ancient cars, you should take a look at mine! She is my one true love. A 1960’s chevy pickup. With the amount of times I have accidently broken her, I am thrilled she’s still around.”

Rosalie stared, her mouth open in surprise, before a gleam sparkled in her eyes. “My one true love is my 1930’s Mercedes. I managed to keep her all this time. She’s still in my name, from 1932.”

“No way.” Said Bella, “after all this time? That is so unfair. Everything I owned I lost, broke or left behind. Well that isn’t totally true, but not a car. I wish I could get my hands on an even older car,” Bella said excitedly, “Like the ones from when I was a kid. There wasn’t that many around here back in the day, but they sure blew my mind. I will never forget the thrill of riding in one for the first time. Almost as thrilling as running the first time I transformed.”

“I felt the same.” Said Rosalie. “The only thing that ever came close… was how it felt to be so fast when I woke up… as this.” Rosalie frowned. “Wait – did you say you were from around here? Back in the day? What – when?”

Bella grinned. “Oh, I don’t know. Sometime or another.”

Rosalie’s eyes widened. “I thought you looked familiar. Just a bit. In the back of my mind… like I’d seen you somewhere before. But that’s not it, is it?” She said, staring at Bella like she was seeing her for the first time. She frowned. “I’ve – I’ve seen your picture – “Rosalie’s eyes widened as she placed it. “In the museum?”

Bella held her hand out, and for the first time Rosalie got the sense of how old she actually was.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself,” said Bella, her voice ringing in that old accent Rosalie hadn’t been able to place, “I’m Isabella Swan.”

Rosalie took it, shaking it slowly. “Isabella Swan.” She nodded, “I’m Rosalie Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!
> 
> Please I would love more suggestions, all your comments are giving me LIFE!  
> i am taking note of them all, would you believe I have a word doc called "What the People WANT" that I joyfully add too.
> 
> ROSALIE AND BELLA HAVE OFFICIALLY MET.   
> Gay activity to continue in following chapters  
> Including the will they won't they of " Will Rosalie gay panic buy a stupid lure from Bella"
> 
> Alice/ Jasper, Leah and Jake are all coming back for chapter 4!  
> Put your requests in now!
> 
> Huge THANKS for all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and everything else!! I am screaming with delight. 
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> comment below team!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the full moon came slowly and Bella Swan answered her door half-dead, to find Rosalie Hale at her porch.

“Are you here to make sure I don’t eat anyone tonight?” Asked Bella, her golden eyes glowing hauntingly in the moonlight.

Rosalie held up a paper bag, looking like a lost, ethereal spirit. “Maybe…” Rosalie smirked. “But… I might have brought you some chocolate as well.”

Bella’s eyes lit up, even as feverish as they were with full moon sickness, and beckoned Rosalie inside with a grin. “Do I have to invite you in or is that a myth?”

“It doesn’t hurt to be polite,” replied Rosalie with a small smile. “But no, if I wanted to break into your house, nothing can stop me.”

“I take offense at that,” Said Bella, gesturing to herself. “Are you suggesting I couldn’t defend my own territory?”

Rosalie looked Bella up and down. It looked like she was having a difficult time standing up, she was leaning on the doorframe like her life depended on it. There was a sickly sheen to her skin, and despite the furnace of heat that wafted out as Bella opened the door, she was still wrapped up in her hoodie.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow scathingly, Bella looked far worse than she had yesterday. If that was even possible. “I don’t think you could defend yourself from a cold at the moment. So _no,_ nothing could stop me.”

Bella gave a dramatic huff, “If nothing could stop you, I suppose I better invite you in. I wouldn’t want to give you an excuse to break my feeble body and trample across my territory.”

Bella pushed the door open with her foot, about as steady on her feet as a deer while Rosalie drank its blood. “Welcome.”

Rosalie peered around as she followed Bella to the kitchen. The place was old. Rosalie recognized it. She knew every inch of this town. This part of Forks had been slipping further into decay as the forest reclaimed it more with each year. It made sense now why of course. This bit of land belonged to the Swan Family. It had been left alone ever since Bella went missing.

It was nice seeing it brought back to life. The old house was painted new again, that baby blue that matched the bluebells outside perfectly. It reminded Rosalie of the past, before the modern houses of glass and steel rose up in society. A timber house with a solid fireplace never hurt anybody. Stepping into Bella’s home was like stepping back into the past. Comfortably so. It felt a little bit like home… like the wooden prairie house Rosalie had visited in the summer when she was a child.

That house had probably fallen into disrepair too. The Hale family had never quite recovered after the death of their daughter. She had been their heir to their estate and titles after all. It made Rosalie’s bones ache, remembering that other time when everything had been different. When all she had known was timber walls like this, a sturdy fireplace and the flowers that grew under the window panes.

Bella collapsed heavily onto the couch and waved her hand disjointedly at the kitchen counter. “I’d show you around a bit better but-” she yawned, “my body takes offense at that idea too.”

“It’s ok,” Said Rosalie, putting her bag up on the counter and immediately heading for the kettle. “I think I can manage making us a cup of tea.” She turned and raised an eyebrow at Bella, “Or coffee? Hot chocolate?”

Bella hummed. “Hot chocolate please.”

Rosalie nodded. “Good.” She got to work, sorting through the cabinets to find a saucepan and pulling a brand-new hot chocolate tin from her bag.

Bella felt something glow in her chest, underneath all the pain and fever of moon sickness. She made a face up at Rosalie, mushier than she would have done if she had been more in control of her facial features. “Did you buy one of each?”

“Maybe.” Said Rosalie, like it wasn’t a big deal. “It’s always good to be stocked up, like you said.”

Bella looked like she was about to cry. “Thanks,” she mumbled. “I was just going to tough it out.” She yawned, “felt too sick to even try shopping yesterday after my shift. Also, would have scared the cashier half to death.”

“Luckily for me, humans don’t shit their pants when they meet me.”

“They fall in love with you instead.” Bella laughed.

“It’s not as fun as it sounds,” Replied Rosalie, grinning at the look on Bella’s face.

“Oh, believe me, I know. When I’m not radioactive and about to explode into a monster – I get my fair share of adoration too. Why is it that evolution decided making our prey want to marry us was the best way to go about hunting?”

Rosalie laughed, surprising herself at how much she felt it warm up her bones. It echoed around the small kitchen and sparkled from her eyes. “That is the age-old question isn’t it?”

“Can you drink hot chocolate?” Bella asked curiously. “I’ve never met a vampire that didn’t want to kill me the second it figured out what I was. Haven’t had the chance to ask.”

“Mmm sort of.” Said Rosalie thoughtfully. “Technically yes.” She stirred the milk on the stove, leaning on the counter to face Bella. “It’s like… nothing under the sun will ever be like…” Rosalie wrinkled her nose. “Be like _blood_. As soon as I changed it’s all I wanted. More than my old life, more than sleep, more than anything…” She trailed off for a long moment.

“But yes. We can eat… and drink… but it is like ashes in our mouths. It will never feed us, satisfy us… warm our bones or sate our thirst. That’s the price we pay for being what we are. One of them anyway.”

Bella met Rosalie’s gaze at that and nodded seriously. “There is always a cost.” She said, her eyes heavy. She could attest to that cost well; it was written all over her body tonight.

Bella made an apologetic face at Rosalie, “So yesterday, did I accidently give you the worst drink ever, huh?”

Rosalie grinned. “No, not quite. Coffee, _especially_ as strong as you make it, is different. Food is hard to handle, it’s never an enjoyable experience… but Tea. Coffee. It’s like I remember what it was like, and so I don’t mind it doesn’t quite feel the same. It won’t fulfil me, but the memories are sweet and so is a hot chocolate. That’s enough sometimes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Said Bella.

Rosalie finished making the hot chocolate quickly. Pouring it into two mugs. She handed one to Bella carefully, all that inhuman grace coming in handy for once. Bella’s fingers shook as she accepted it.

She looked at Rosalie apologetically. “Stupid curse. Can’t do anything on nights like this.” She grimaced. “I can’t wait until midnight. After its over I’m going curl up somewhere in the forest and finally get some _sleep_.” Bella collapsed further into the sofa. “It’s only going to get worse from here on out.” She peered across at Rosalie. Sticking her tongue out between wolf sharp teeth. “You sure you want to stay?” She grimaced, “it’s not going to be pretty.”

“Well, like you said… I’m here to make sure you don’t go back on your word. Also…” She said noncommittally, like it wasn’t a big deal. “I have a feeling you’ll need more hot chocolate before midnight.”

“Maybe so.” Said Bella, taking a sip. Trying not to let a look of bliss show on her face too much. For someone who hadn’t needed a drink in a very long time, Rosalie sure knew how to make it taste delicious.

“Fine-” Said Bella with a huff she only half meant. The hot chocolate offer was very convincing, unsurprisingly. “You can stay, I guess. It’s not going to fun. There will be a lot of involuntary screaming happening.” She frowned with concern at Rosalie, “And blood. You sure you can handle that?”

“No offence to your blood Bella, but it’s not exactly my type. I don’t think I’ll have much trouble restraining myself. I’m sitting right here aren’t I?” She raised an eyebrow, “-And you seem to be alright. Well – you don’t - but that’s not my fault for once.”

“Alright,” Bella nodded, her head heavy and aching. She didn’t have the strength to argue with her new vampire acquaintance, let alone make her go away. Sometimes it was easier just to let things be. Especially if the task of staying upright was hard enough as it was. Besides… not that Bella would admit it. But it was kind of nice. No one had made her a hot chocolate while she was in full moon death throes before. Bella tried sometimes, but after a while her hands shook to much. She’d started just drinking it… cold. Made the night before.

“I have no desire to fight you,” Said Bella, her eyes half shut. “I’ve had a few too many scrapes with vampires before… Your kind is hard to out run, unfortunately. It’s not something I am eager to relive.” She cracked an eyelid open. “I’ll prove to you I’m not a monster Rosalie Hale. Well – apart from to the deer… and local bear population. And you know what, I don’t think the elk are that safe either…”

Bella trailed off, her hand going to press against her temple with an agonized grimace. Silence filled the space between them, save for Bella’s ragged breathing. “You know what-” Bella struggled to stand. “I think I need – to lie – down.”

Rosalie stood up at once, “Here,” she said, holding out her arm. “Please let me help.”

Bella only groaned in response, before half falling into Rosalie’s outstretched arm. “Sorry-” she muttered between clenched teeth. But there was no need, Rosalie steadied Bella at once. Her weight hardly a problem for someone as strong as her.

“It’s – it’s upstairs.”

Bella half crawled up the stairs, Rosalie’s sturdy presence at her back. No sooner was she through the doorway, did Bella collapse face first onto her bed with a sad whine between her teeth.

“You know if I had – any – room – for embarrassment right now” Said Bella into her pillow. “Being pre-full moon – before the prettiest girl – I’ve ever met – would be up there.”

“What else ranks that high?” Poked Rosalie, sitting on the bed beside Bella. She peered down at her in concern, certain that werewolves, like humans, needed proper access to air. “Can you even breathe? You should move your face.”

Bella made a noise. “Fine.” Before ungracefully dragging herself onto her back with shaking limbs. Bella looked up at Rosalie through her fuzzy vision. “Oh, you know. That time Charlie needed money, and he got an act - with the circus… with his trained wolf.”

Rosalie couldn’t help the peel of laughter that burst from her. “No. You are joking.”

Bella looked up at her, totally serious. “Not even close. I was his _trained wolf_ for like six months. I had so sleep in the _animal train car.”_

“Tell me you at least made some friends with the other animals?”

Bella made another sad face. “How do you think animals feel about being penned so close to a werewolf? It was _awful.”_

“Did Charlie at least get the money he needed?”

“Would you believe the circus manager skipped town? That circus was absorbed by another circus a few weeks later… but,” Bella hummed. “I might have tracked down the old circus manager. You should have seen his face when the trained wolf from _his exhibit_ pinned him to the floor. Priceless.”

“Where is Charlie anyway?”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about him” Said Bella. “He often disappears for a few days on the full moon. Who knows where he could be? He’s probably half way to Canada by now. It’s too hard, hearing each other…” Bella struggled to find a word for it. “Scream.”

“I’m sorry.” Said Rosalie, “I can’t even imagine what that’s like.”

Bella put her hand over her eyes, blocking the light from overhead. “If you’re going to stay,” she yawned, her gums startlingly black. “Tell me about yourself. I won’t – I won’t be able to speak soon.”

Rosalie frowned, “How come?” she asked.

“For a few hours it’s like we get stuck between bodies.” Said Bella. “You can already see it happening. My teeth. My eyes. But soon my bones will start doing whatever they want. Kind of like the slowest, most painful transformation possible. I’ll still be able to hear you though. So please try and be good company.” Bella smirked playfully.

“Alright,” Said Rosalie, with an over exaggerated eye roll. “I suppose that’s fair. I did barge in on your night after all.”

“With hot chocolate,” added Bella. “I suppose I can forgive you. It’s a little bit nicer than being all alone… I guess.”

Rosalie settled herself properly on the huge double bed. It smelled brand new, it swallowed up a great deal of the room. The tiny desk had been shoved to the side, under the window. It looked more like a den then a room to be honest, with the shocking number of blankets, pillows and soft things strewn about on every surface.

Bella struggled to sit up for a moment, pulling off her thick hoodie. “Too hot now.” She said with an annoyed look on her face. “One sec.” Bella clawed it off badly, before flinging it to the end of her bed and collapsing back onto her pile of pillows. “That’s a bit better.”

Rosalie peered at Bella thoughtfully, biting her lip. “Not to intrude…” she said quietly, “but would this help?” she asked cautiously, reaching out her hand. “We run colder than mortals.”

Bella accepted Rosalie’s hand in hers and almost groaned with relief. It was blissfully _cool._ Bella hummed happily. “That’s actually… really nice.” She said softly.

Rosalie grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. “Alright. Here.” She said, shuffling closer so that they were side by side. “That should help.”

Bella looked elated, and rested the side of her head against Rosalie’s cool shoulder. “Perfect.” She mumbled through sharp teeth. “Thanks Rose.”

Rosalie tried to ignore how her chest squirmed at that. She’d only known this werewolf for about a day and she had already warmed to her.

“It’s alright.” Said Rosalie quietly. Tucking a stray piece of Bella’s hair behind her ear. “Now…where do I start… my life has been quite long.” She picked up a pillow to lean on as she begun. “I suppose New York, 1915 is a good a place as any.”

Bella almost drifted off, listening to Rosalie talking about her life. It helped in a strange sort of way, focusing on the soft lilt of her words to tether her through the fever wrecking her brain. Rosalie’s cool skin helped too, calming the uncomfortable heat that had washed over her.

True to her word, Bella’s ability to speak didn’t last long. A while into Rosalie’s slow storytelling, Bella tried to say something but could only rumble a low gruff growl. She had immediately made an affronted face and looked up at Rosalie with a raised eyebrow. _What did I tell you?_ Bella had crossed her arms after that with a huff, before continuing to listen.

Bella tried to hide it, but Rosalie could not help but see the pain wracking her with every breath. Bella’s hands were in such tight fists, her knuckles were white with strain. She also couldn’t miss the way Bella was grinding her teeth, with each horrible twitch of her muscles that she could not control.

Rosalie doubted an ordinary human could pick up on so much, but her hearing was impeccable. With horror, and only a short pause in her story, did Rosalie realize that the odd creaking, cracking noise she could hear was the sound of Bella’s bones. Bella had waved off her alarmed look, with a short, pained shake of her head. _This is normal._

Rosalie continued, as light hearted as she could, while trying not to dwell on it. The fact that the tiny dark-haired girl beside her was dealing with an experience that could only be described as torture.

All undead and immortal creatures were bound to the earth with such pain. Was that a fair trade for the death they had escaped? Rosalie didn’t know. But looking at Bella, not for the first time Rosalie wondered if death wouldn’t have been kinder for them both. Their immortality had not spare them pain, not even a bit.

Since she had peeled off her hoodie, Rosalie could see much more of her exposed skin. The few ringed bites she had seen going up Bella’s arm yesterday were nothing compared to the rest of her body. It barely seemed possibly that Bella had survived at all, long enough to transform for the first time. From the looks of the great, red scars that split Bella’s pale skin, it was like she had practically been torn apart the night she had been bitten.

The scars certainly didn’t look almost a century old either. It was like the moonlight agitated them, made them hurt anew with each full moon. It seemed like the night Bella should have died, she had been pulled between two worlds and been trapped that way ever since. The death owed her danced along her bones with every crack ringing in her ears, but the power of the moonlight kept her from dying. Two eternities fighting for control over one, tiny body.

It took a long time for midnight to creep closer, but eventually after what seemed like an eternity of slow torture, the moon rose highest in the sky. It happened like clockwork after that, as it always had. Bella was bound by only one thing in life and it sure made her bow.

Bella was hardly Bella at all when it washed over her at last. Just a bundle of animal screams and agony, hunched over as her bones finally remade themselves. Gone were the small fragments, the tiny fractures that had been breaking and healing themselves all night. Now, as the moon bound her into new bones, they _broke_ with a resounding crack.

It didn’t take long to transform fully after midnight and Bella was too experienced to try and resist. At last, her shaking, feverish and enslaved human body was swallowed up and a great, fierce wolf took its place.

Rosalie looked across at the gigantic wolf with a sort of unspeakable awe. It was _huge._ Truly. Bella’s head seemed larger than Rosalie’s whole torso. Her paws were bigger than a mountain bear’s. Seeing her claws up close, suddenly the scars that cut across Bella’s body made an awful sense.

The wolf locked eyes with Rosalie and she felt the power in them. They were magnetic, burning. Animal instinct and immortal girl all bound up into one. Rosalie tensed, for a moment it was hard to believe that this creature was the girl Rosalie had been talking to for hours.

But after a long moment stretched between them the intensity died down in the wolf’s eyes, not as highly strung as it was the moment it transformed.

The wolf walked close to Rosalie slowly, carefully. A mirror of the slow walk Rosalie had done into the _Black Fishing Co._ shop yesterday. The black wolf let out a huff of air from its nostrils, before palming its nose across Rosalie’s hand.

It seemed Bella was trying to say. _I’m still me. I won’t hurt you._

Bella was lithe and agile as she turned in a graceful movement and put her paws on the windowsill. It hardly seemed possible for her to fit through, but that didn’t stop her. Without a pause, Bella jumped through with a powerful kick, her body like liquid smoke, all effortless grace. She landed stories below with barely a thud.

Rosalie was quick to follow, in a second she was on the ground beside Bella. With her inhuman speed she traversed the distance in the blink of an eye.

Bella’s teeth glinted in the moonlight, and her eyes were all agitation and determination. All werewolves wanted at the full moon was something to bite. Something to sate the hunger in them. Something to make the moon’s painful pull on their bones easier to bear.

Her claws dug into the dirt and at once she was bounding into the deep, dark forest. Whatever came across her path didn’t stand a chance.

With a smile Rosalie had not expected to be wearing that evening, when she knocked at Bella’s door, she set off after her.

The moonlight lit the forest. The hunt had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER I was NOT expecting to write last night
> 
> sometimes you just get INSPIRED ok  
> sometimes seeing the sunrise while you write fanfic is a peaceful experience
> 
> Also I just really wanted to show quickly, that despite how HOT Bella gets on a full moon, there is plenty of opportunists for cuddles!!!! Tofu, your comment, I just had to prove cuddles were on their way! 
> 
> Next chapter we are back to our regularly scheduled programming,   
> Leah, Jake and Alice/Jasper and.... maybe Emmet too, are in the next chapter I pinky swear
> 
> Thank you for your support over the WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT doc,   
> your suggestions are all AMAZING. 
> 
> Also, this is no longer chapter 4/8  
> it is chapter 4/? because I am really feeling this fic and as long as we keep thinking of ideas team,   
> I'm sure there will be more to write!
> 
> As it is, the ideas you've given me will come into fruition when the time is right! I haven't forgotten a single one! 
> 
> One day we will get a nice and satisfying epilogue though, fear not.   
> I'll reply to your comments soon!!! I am HUGE Fan!!
> 
> Thank you so MUCH for all the Kudos, Comments, Subscriptions and Bookmarks!!!!!  
> I am literally so delighted, this story has taken a life of its own.   
> Can't wait to keep writing it with you all!!!!
> 
> Please comment below!!!  
> The promised next chapter will be up soon! Get your suggestions in now!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bella had half a sandwich in her mouth when someone burst into the shop. The bell rang loudly as the door swung open aggressively on its hinges. Bella tried to cough down her sandwich while a short, dark-haired girl walked towards the counter with a beaming smile on her face.

Bella barely had time to blink.

“I couldn’t believe it,” said the girl. “When Rose told me she’d had _tea_ with a _werewolf_ last week. Why does everything interesting happen the second I leave town? I just had to come and see for myself.”

Bella’s eyes went wide, and although she knew the shop was empty, she couldn’t help but look around. Check there wasn’t anyone within listening range. It was so weird hearing people call her the _w-word_ in public. Like it wasn’t totally impossible the girl in the fish and tackle uniform was far more than her outward appearance.

“I could barely get a word out of her, not your name, not where you were…” the girl grinned happily, “But I found you easily enough. All I had to do was follow the smell of pine needles and fur and here you are! I wasn’t expecting to find you here, but the Black family has always been quite welcoming so I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Bella’s head span with all this new information, but upon seeing the girls sparkling golden eyes she asked, a bit overwhelmed. “You’re a vampire too? Like Rosalie?”

“Absolutely,” Said the girl, “strictly no human hunting policy for me as well.” Her smile sparkled, “I’m happy to hear you’re a vegetarian too!” She wrinkled her nose, “the last werewolf we came across… they were definitely not on board. They’d been drawn here by some very alluring blood…” The girl shook her head, dismissing that train of thought. “Where was I… That’s right! I forgot to introduce myself,” she held up a dainty pale hand her face beaming with happiness. “I’m Alice. Rosalie’s sort-of-adopted sister.”

Bella took Alice’s hand. It was cool and soft, that otherworldly aura striking Bella as soon as she touched her skin. “Alice,” she nodded. “I’m Bella. Isabella Swan.”

The door-bell rang as it opened again and a tall blonde young man walked inside. He walked slow and steady too, reminding Bella more than a bit of the old west ways and those heavy-footed cowboys.

He nodded at Bella too, taking a spot right next to Alice, looping their hands together. “Bella, I see you’ve met Alice.” He grinned at Alice, who looked not the least bit regretful. “I’m Jasper, married to this one here. Part of the same…” he grinned, “ _pack,_ as Rosalie.”

Bella nodded at him. “Nice to meet both of you.” She cocked her head with a smile, “Rosalie told me she has family here. I wasn’t expecting to meet so many vampires when I moved back home.”

Alice’s eyes widened, her teeth catching the light as she grinned, “moved _back home?_ ”

Bella got the feeling that the more information Alice received, the bigger her smile would grow.

“Rosalie really didn’t mention much, huh?” said Bella humorously, her eyes sparkling. “Isabella Swan,” she bowed her head a fraction, “I lived here a long time ago. Rosalie… _might_ have recognized me from my picture in the museum. But in my defense, I had no idea there even _was_ one.”

Alice’s mouth dropped open. “Your picture,” she said, stunned. “Has been in the Forks museum this whole time?”

Bella shrugged with cheeky look on her face. “It would seem so.”

Alice looked very much like she wanted to say something important, but instead seemed too stunned.

Jasper looked thoughtful as he took Bella in a bit more carefully. “You know, I think I recognize you now. You’re something of a folk legend around here…. Well, your disappearance is a cautionary tale.”

Bella hummed. “That seems about right. I don’t know what they found of us… but whatever was left on that mountain wouldn’t have painted a pretty picture.”

“There’s a monument.” Jasper remembered suddenly, with a frown. “It was much newer when we arrived… but even then… Have you ever seen it? It’s old now. Burnished bronze. It’s on a plinth up by the old sheriff’s department. It’s abandoned by now of course, but the fountain is still there. The old gardens round the back. Dedicated to the Sheriff and his daughter.” He looked up at Bella, with that same old sad look of immortality. “Dedicated to you.”

“That’s right,” said Alice, as she tried to remember. They’d all seen every inch of Forks by now of course. “It’s a pair of old boots, made of bronze… and a locket… I think.”

Bella’s hands went to her neck. Feeling for something that wasn’t there, that hadn’t been there for nearly a century.

“My necklace.” She said quietly, stunned. “They found it. I did wonder. It must have fallen off that night.” She trailed off, lost in memories. “I didn’t know what had happened to it… and we didn’t dare come back. And -” Said Bella sadly. “Charlie’s boots. They were drying by the fire when it came. No chance to put them back on – no chance to run anyway.”

Bella sniffed; her voice thick. “I’ll have to go and have a look at it. I had no idea-” she coughed, “I had no idea they built a memorial.” She had a lost, wistful look on her face. “I guess that is all they ever found of us.” She looked down at her hands, the ancient scars that still split her knuckles. “No one ever knew what happened to us, apart from me and Charlie.”

Alice’s fingers touched Bella’s gently, “I understand, Bella.” She said, her eyes shimmering. “it’s hard, realizing that to some people out there… we just never came home.”

Bella coughed. “Would you guys like some tea? Rosalie seemed to enjoy it the other day.” The time for discussing the sad stories would come another time.

Alice beamed.

Bella stirred their tea. “I hope Rosalie told you all that I didn’t eat anyone over the weekend. Just a very surprised Elk.”

“She did.” Said Jasper, with a wan smile, “I hope it wasn’t too surprising, being followed around by a vampire all full moon.”

A smile crept onto Bella’s face without asking. “Oh, it wasn’t too bad.” She shrugged, “It was quite fun not hunting alone. And you know, she did make me quite a lot of hot chocolate beforehand. So, I suppose I can forgive her.”

Alice looked like she was overflowing with excitement. “She – _what?”_

“Rosalie keeps her cards close to her chest huh?” laughed Bella.

“Come on Alice,” Said Jasper teasingly, “I think we can let Rose keep a few little secrets.”

“So, I’ve met you two, and Rosalie of course, how many more vampires are part of your family?”

“Oh, there are quite a few of us.” Said Jasper. “Carlisle has always had a soft spot for the dead, dying and the lost.”

“Carlisle?” Asked Bella politely, before biting more sandwich as delicately as possible. She was trying to be polite, but she was also starving. It was technically her lunch break, but being alone in the shop she still manned the counter while she ate.

“Our vampire _father_ you might call him. He turned most of us. Well, not me.” Said Jasper. “I turned a long time ago, ran into this one eventually and that was that. Part of the pack.”

“Carlisle didn’t turn me either,” said Alice, “but he let me into his family, which is more than I can say for whoever did turn me. Carlisle’s a doctor,” she explained, “he’s seen a lot of people pass into the next life before him… sometimes he just can’t let them go. His wife, Esme. Our adopted brothers, Edward and Emmett… and of course, Rosalie. Over the years… he’s made a family of his own.”

“Oh.” Said Bella, surprised. She sipped her tea for a long moment. She’d thought about it of course. Changing someone else. Making them just like her. Protected under the moonlight for eternity. She understood the temptation…not to be alone. “I understand.” Said Bella. “If I didn’t have Charlie, I don’t know what I would have done.”

Bella didn’t ask if Rosalie had been dead, dying or lost when Carlisle turned her, although it stuck out in her mind. It was Bella’s choice to tell people what it had been like on that mountain… that night. It was Rosalie’s choice to speak about her own last night too. She would not push it here, or ever if it came to it.

Jasper finished his tea. “I think we’ve interrupted your shift for long enough,” he grinned at Bella, “but it has been a real pleasure.”

“Yes!” Said Alice happily, wrapping her fingers around Bella’s hand. “I would love to see more of you. It can get a little boring only talking to a few people about yourself. Considering most of my more exciting stories are from when I shouldn’t have been alive. Being 19 to most of the residents around here does have a downside.”

Bella squeezed Alice’s hands back. “I’d like that very much. Drop by my place sometime,” she grinned, “just follow the scent of pine needles and fur, you’ll find it just fine.”

“Couldn’t miss it,” laughed Alice as she left the shop, the bell ringing, Jasper in tow.

He nodded to her as he left, all he needed was a cowboy hat and the picture would be complete.

Bella cleared away the cups, taking a few minutes to wash them up in the back room as she thought about their visit. She hadn’t been expecting to run into any supernatural creature when she moved back to her old house in Forks… she certainly hadn’t been expecting them to tell her about an old monument made to her and Charlie’s deaths.

Bella had spent the last century trying to leave Forks behind. It was easier trying to forget who she had been here and the friend’s she’d loved. She’d left them all behind, without a shred of closure. They’d all lived their whole lives long, never knowing what had happened to their long-lost friend. That hole in their hearts perhaps fading with time, but never healing.

Bella had just walked up the mountain on a fishing trip… and never, ever came home. All that they’d found was untouched boots and her necklace… and blood. Bloodstains all over their campsite. Bella hadn’t been joking… whatever they’d found there, no one would be under any illusion that it hadn’t been brutal.

For all the people of old Fork’s knew, Isabella Swan never got a happy ending. Never left the spit of land she’d been born on. Never knew more than what she’d read by candlelight, never explored past the forests full of wildflowers that would eventually lay claim to her bones.

After Bella’s shift, after she swept the floor and wiped down the counter, she found herself walking down the main road under the darkening sky, with heavy shoulders. The new police station was in the square, a long flat building that had been built decades ago. The old Sheriff’s department had been small wooden building. A two-story house like structure on the corner of the main road. Forks had expanded since then, and that old house had long since been demolished. Replaced by a modern block of shops.

But Jasper was right. The gardens round back were still the same. All Bella had to do was go through the alleyway between the shops, down a cracked paved path and follow it through the bushes that obscured the fence line. Bella pushed on the ivy covered and seemingly forgotten gate with her strength, breaking through years of rust with a screech. She broke through the overgrown trees and all at once, found herself back in time.

These gardens had been beautiful a long time ago. They were forgotten now. The path to the main road hidden and overgrown. Ivy and plants had reclaimed this place just like the forest had reclaimed Bella’s home. She could just barely see where the path had been once, hidden under the tall wild grass. The stone beds that held all manner of bright and beautiful things were in crumbling ruin too, but the plants didn’t seem to mind. They grew haphazardly all over the place. Over the stone walls and spilling across the pavement.

There, in the center was the fountain, same as Bella remembered it. She had sat here as a child, as Charlie worked late in the station. Carefully keeping an eye on her from the candle bright windowsill. She’d read on the grass, or perched on the edge of the waters edge. She’d stared up at the stars and made-up stories, as Charlie organized his crew of rangers and deputies with brand new maps of the expanding Forks.

There it was.

Just before the fountain. In easy view of anyone in the old Sheriff’s offices was an old bronze statue. It must have cost a fair few pennies. The department must have fundraised for it… Bella’s friends too.

It was just as Jasper and Alice had described. On a stone plinth was a bronze sculpture. A pair of sturdy sheriff’s boots, the laces untied… and Bella’s old locket, beside bronze flowers. A bronze wreath, one that would never wilt or age. Bella’s soul ached.

_“In loving memory of our Sheriff and his daughter,_

_Charlie and Isabella Swan._

_May their bones find peace in the forest,_

_May the mountain guard their souls forever._

_Forks will always be waiting to welcome you home.”_

Bella thudded to her knees, silence and sorrow ringing in her head. The dirt welcomed her happily, sinking into her jeans and splashing her boots with rainwater. Bella could barely breathe, her breath and heart all stolen away to a different time. A grief she had tried to bury was back in her hands like it had never left.

Bella broke down in tears. All this pain for them. All the years they waited, hoping that they would find their way home. No matter how much blood they’d found in that forest, they had never quite given up on her and Charlie. Not until the ground had swallowed every last one of them, every person that Bella had ever loved, had she returned. A ghost with a face from 1920, finally bringing their bones back to where they should have been buried. Their souls, finally back on the mountain that had been entrusted with keeping them safe.

Bella couldn’t cope. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think or speak. All she could do was let out an agonized, heartbroken whine. It broke from her chest and slipped between her teeth and split the sky. All that rage and grief and pain… all Bella could do was cry. For the life that had died that night in the forest. For the hole in Forks she and Charlie had left behind.

The sky broke, as if in answer and soon it was spitting with rain. It dripped into Bella’s hair and ran down the sides of her face, but she did not move. She could only stare at a statue that had outlived everyone, outlived her life with an incomprehensible pain. In another life, it would have outlived her too.

The rain was pouring and the sky was dark when Rosalie found her there. She saw Bella hunched by her memorial, staring empty eyed at the ancient engraved writing with such a look of desolation on her face it broke Rosalie’s heart.

She slipped off her jacket, the cold rain hitting her skin at once and draped it carefully around Bella’s shoulders. She looked freezing, drenched to the bone. Bella’s eyes flicked up to hers the second the jacket fell gently across her shoulders, and stared up at the moonlit girl with wrinkled eyebrows.

Rosalie reached her hand out, looking like a lost spirit herself, with a sad look on her face. “Come on, Bella.” She said carefully, “you’ll catch your death of cold.”

Bella’s eyes were haunted and hollow as she replied, her voice hoarse. “We both know that’s not possible.” She sniffed. “Our death isn’t as easy as that.”

“I Know.” Rosalie said softly. “But come on. It’s freezing. Even you can catch a cold.”

Bella sniffed, wiping rain off her face with soaking sleeve. “I left them” she said hoarsely. “I left them all behind.” 

Rosalie knelt beside Bella, she wanted to push Bella’s soaking hair behind her ear but she wrapped her jacket tighter around Bella’s shivering body instead. “You couldn’t have stayed” said Rosalie softly. “Not forever… sooner or later.” She drifted off, staring up at the tall statue that immortalized Bella’s last human breaths. “You would have had to go and never come back. When I died…” Rosalie breathed out shakily, “it was my family’s ruin. I was supposed to get married. My match would have provided … stability. Money.”

They sat there in silence for a long moment. The stars watching. Bella leant into Rosalie’s side, bringing up her hand to wrap softly around Rose’s reassuringly. These sad truths that passed the tongue needed more than a bit of support to be spoken.

“I died. Horribly.” Said Rosalie, not elaborating any further. “And I had to leave them all behind. My parents… my friends… my future. My new family were strange creatures, who I was suddenly kin to. I woke up, dead and adrift. Death would have spared me knowing just what I had condemned my family too.” Rosalie looked down at her moon pale hands. “But not this. I was given an eternity to watch them slide into disrepair. Ruin. Depression. All the while… unable to step in and help. They had already buried me. To them I was never coming back, they got over me I’m sure. But it’s harder for us. We don’t get the luxury of forgetting. That cold dark embrace to wash away our memories and welcome us to the other world.”

“No,” Said Bella, “we don’t. We have to remember them instead. As they remembered us. Look at what they did for me. Just some girl from their town. They enshrined my memory in the museum… wrote it into stone and bronze. They even kept a picture of me. That’s how you recognized me after all.” Bella’s voice cracked again, “I just wish I could do the same for them.”

“Me too.” Said Rosalie, squeezing Bella’s hand gently. “Me too.”

They sat there for a few long minutes more, the rain breaking up the silence as it washed over them. Finally, with a shaking breath Bella steadied herself, and rose from her old grave.

“Alright.” She said, not letting go of Rosalie’s hand. “We can go now.”

Rosalie nodded, “My place isn’t too far from here. If you wanted to clean up there. I have a bath… clean clothes. It’s much closer than you’re house.” She offered, even though she knew if Bella wished, she could easily transform and run back home through the forest.

Bella leant against Rosalie’s shoulder. “I’d like that, Rose,” she said quietly. “I can’t face running home right now. I’ll probably just massacre whatever animal happens across my path. Sometimes… sometimes its better just to feel. Instead of rage and run.”

Rosalie nodded, her heart feeling strange and warm as Bella leant against her. Her weight reassuring and warm, despite how drenched they both were.

They walked together through the forest, not moving apart. The air between them warm and content, not tense or agitated. For some reason, it was oddly easy to be at ease.

“How did you know I was there?” Asked Bella eventually. Peering up at Rosalie through rain-soaked eyelashes.

Rosalie made a face down at her, “Alice might have mentioned they told you about the memorial. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” She exhaled shakily, “also I might have heard you… um, whine.”

Bella burrowed her face in her hands, embarrassed. “How is it whenever I do anything weird and wolf-like you are always right there?”

Rosalie smiled a bit, careful not to let Bella notice. “It’s alright,” she said softly. “I do have really good hearing. Not your fault. Besides, you look much less like you’ve been run over today if I say so myself.”

“Yeah, this time I’m going for the drowned look.” Bella let out a little snort.

Rosalie blushed. “I like your eyes.” She said. “They are a really nice shade of green.”

Bella snapped her head up to meet Rosalie’s gaze and grinned, unable to stop the flash of excitement in her eyes. “Oh?”

Rosalie shoved her playfully. “I mean, last time I saw you they were glowing a very bright shade of gold. I didn’t even know what colour eyes you had.”

“Fair,” said Bella. But she still had a smug grin on her face.

Rosalie’s place was hidden in the woods, a short walk for the two of them but something of a trek for any human. It wouldn’t be found easily. Unless they knew to look for the opening in the trees, that showed the long winding driveway, they wouldn’t know it was there.

It wasn’t huge, but it was lovely. It was closer to Bella’s house than the modern ones in town. It was three stories, made of a warm red brick, nestled in the arms of the forest. Ivy crept up the walls and flowers happily lived upon the windowsills. Spilling down the bricks and starting up again on the ground.

Bella looked stunned. “This is your place?” she asked. “It’s beautiful.”

Rosalie smiled, “yep. I helped build her you know. When we first arrived. I’ve added a garage since then, it’s a separate building down that path there. I spent a lot of time here, so I wanted a huge space to work on my cars.”

“That’s amazing. I’ve never stayed in a place long enough to build a house. Plus,” Bella frowned cheekily, “I don’t think I’d be much help building one. Unless stuff needed lifting.”

Rosalie laughed, “it’s good to know you’re helpful at something.”

“Do the others live here with you?” Asked Bella as Rosalie unlocked the front door.

Rosalie shook her head. “Nah. Carlisle and Esme have a big huge house we are all welcome to stay at, but we like having out own places.” She raised an eyebrow knowingly, “especially Alice and Jasper. I don’t need to hear any of _that.”_

Bella laughed. “Yeah, having such good hearing can be a curse. I have heard more in my short, humble life than has been good for me.”

“I doubt that very much.” Smirked Rosalie. She pushed open the door. “Anyway, here we are.”

“So… do you live with anyone?” Asked Bella casually, as Rosalie led her up the stairs to the bathroom. Rosalie tried to ignore how Bella’s heart spiked as she asked. It wasn’t fair to listen to it when her heartbeat had stopped a hundred years ago after all.

“No,” Said Rosalie, “it’s just me here… I never found someone. Not like, you know, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Emmett.”

“Are they together too?” Asked Bella curiously as Rosalie pushed open the bathroom door.

“Yeah.” Said Rosalie. “They met a few years after I was turned. There was quite a bit of panicking on Edwards side, he couldn’t stop agonizing over whether he’d made the right choice. Turning a human and all that. But Emmett had been dying. He’d been attacked by a bear and Edward had smelt it. Got him to Carlisle just in time.”

Rosalie turned on the bath tap, and the huge empty tub started to fill. Bella shrugged off her two soaking coats and tried to neatly drape them over a nearby chair.

“They had a bit of a time, figuring each other out. Edward was from around your time too. He was very much raised under the whole, laying with another man is a sin kind of deal. But they worked through it. Emmett certainly helped, he burst into Edwards life without a shred of self-hate… they got there in the end. Edward is the happiest I have ever seen him since. I couldn’t be prouder to call him a brother.”

Bella felt her own heart respond to such a familiar story. She sat on the edge of the bath, staring at her rippling reflection. “I know how he felt. Growing up as always the odd one out, in a time where it could get you killed.” She didn’t meet Rosalie’s eyes, instead dragged her hand through the slowly rising water. “It was only after I turned that I told Charlie I liked girls. Knowing that it would come up sometime in our new eternities. I hoped – anyway. These last few decades have been such a relief. For once could not be more pleased that the times are changing. That maybe sometime soon no one will have to grow up like we did.”

Rosalie stared at Bella, in a stunned silence. Bella looked up quickly, worried, but as soon as she met Rosalie’s gaze her face split into a grin.

“Me too.” Said Rosalie. “I didn’t listen to it when I was alive… I couldn’t. But after… well that was a different story. You should have seen me when gay marriage was announced. After almost a century of living and waiting, being denied for my most human attributes. Me and the girls at the shop had a real party. Had a gay marriage servicing discount open for months.” She frowned thoughtfully. “Actually, you know I don’t think I ever took that off.”

Bella was beaming. She laughed, and it warmed her body up to its bones. “I’ll have to take my truck there next, how could I not?”

“You’re right of course.” Grinned Rosalie. “Ok, Bath’s full. I’ll leave some clothes by the door in a sec, take as long as you like. I’ll go make us some hot chocolates.”

“You don’t want a bath?” Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rosalie blushed at once, “Oh, yeah, I’ll have one once you’re done. But I’m like, almost totally sure that you can actually catch a cold. Which makes only one of us. You can go first.”

Rosalie left quickly after that, leaving Bella dripping with rain in her lovely bathroom.

“Right,” said Bella quietly, trying to shake the image of Rosalie she’d accidently conjured into her mind, of them sharing the same bath. Before she quickly started stripping off her soaking clothes.

The bath was divine. Bella sank into it with a groan as the hot water washed over her body, warming her frozen skin. Her hair floated around her like a dark halo. Her skin, pale and splotchy in the water.

Rosalie sure had a lot of lovely smelling shampoos and body washes. There was a neat little set of drawers next to the huge bath with all sorts of wonderful smells coming off it. For a human it would be nice, for Bella it was like heaven. These had been brought with their superior sense of smell in mind. It was strange beyond words, to finally meet someone who lived such a similar life as her.

It was really reassuring to not feel as alone.

Bella took a while in the bath, taking the time to really make the most of the luxury she didn’t have at her own home. Their old bathroom was tiny, even updated to modern times it could not fit a bath if they tried. And believe her, Bella had tried.

Dripping with a much nicer smelling warm water, and wrapped in an extremely fluffy towel, Bella finally cracked open the bathroom door to find a neat pile of clothes. She hadn’t heard Rosalie drop them off, but then again, she might have had her ears under the waterline as she hummed happily.

She scooped up the clothes and shut the door behind her.

When Bella arrived in the kitchen, following the smell of hot chocolate, Rosalie felt her breath quicken as it was stolen from her. Bella looked absurdly _adorable._ It was actually hard to reconcile this girl with the one from the weekend, who’d been stomped on by the moon and left out to dry.

She was, to put it bluntly, drop dead gorgeous.

Bella’s hair was wet down her back, Bella was periodically squishing it dry between a towel. She was swallowed up by Rosalie’s clothes, she was taller than Bella after all. Rather than an immortal, scary werewolf, Bella looked like a very pretty, unfortunately, very cute, twenty-year-old girl.

Bella grinned at Rosalie, “thanks so much,” she said as she walked towards the pot full of hot chocolate on the stove. “That bath was _perfect.”_

Rosalie was then hit by the delicious smell of all the product Bella had used to wash her hair and coat her body. Bella had already smelt nice _before._ A mix of pine needles and forest, warm fur and crisp mountain air. It was now wrapped up in vanilla and tulip and bubble bath.

Rosalie’s brain flickered. “You – good. You look good.” She said, her mouth barely working.

Bella blushed happily, “Thanks, you – you look really good too.”

Rosalie was stirring the hot chocolate in the same muddy, soaking clothes as she’d been in when she’d arrived. She flicked her hair behind her with a face, “liar.” She joked.

Now it was Bella’s turn to stammer. “No. I mean it. You always look good.”

They drank their hot chocolate’s in a comfortable silence. Rosalie happy to sit next to Bella’s incredibly warm body, as she smelled better than anything she’d hunted, ate or smelt in the last century. Not that she wanted to hunt Bella… quite the opposite. Keep her wrapped snug and safe and warm on her sofa more like it. Forever.

After a while Bella poked Rosalie in the shoulder, “You need to have a bath. I’m sure vampires can get some sort of worldly sickness. Or at least not enjoy being colder than Antarctica. Go in the bath.”

Rosalie tried to act huffy, but failed badly. “Alright.” She smiled, “I won’t be long.”

Bella stretched out on Rosalie’s soft sofa as she heard Rosalie trek upstairs. She heard the sound of the water running again, and the soft splash as Rosalie got in. She was going to wait for her here, until she came back. She’d just close her eyes for a moment.

The moon was thin in the sky, the night was dark and the wind howled. Wrapped up in so many soft clothes on such a comfortable sofa, Bella relaxed. The house was warm, Rosalie must have put the fire on while Bella was in the bath. Bella could smell the woodsmoke, the comforting smell of the forest and _Rosalie._

She fell asleep totally by accident. Her arms wrapped around a pillow that smelled of Rosalie. All flowers and tulips, and something like an enchanting vanilla.

Rosalie found her there after her bath, fast asleep and could not help the soft smile on her face. She got a thick, blanket from her own bed and carefully put it across Bella’s splayed-out body. She didn’t have the heart to wake her up, plus she just looked to cute to move.

Rosalie went to her room shortly after that, picking up her paints and setting up a canvas under the lights of the twentieth century.

She felt content in a way she hadn’t felt… in a very long time.

Rosalie started painting. The moonlight streaming through the windows made her hair shine like gold. Her heart was warm. With every huff of air she heard Bella exhale downstairs, she relaxed more and more.

Home at last. Said something in her bones.

Home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!!!!
> 
> Alice and Jasper have met Bella!! You just know the second they got back from hunting and heard Rosalie's story after smelling a WEREWOLF, Alice just fucking RAN to the fish and tackle shop for answers. 
> 
> Jake and Leah have been moved to chapter 6!! Got any Leah/ Jake specific requests?! 
> 
> Also I decided to make Edward gay. Like my dude, your soul is A - OK. You don't need to hate yourself for what you are!!! All that reads as very gay themed - to me, so he gets a lovely self love arc where he accepts himself and rejects all the straight bullshit about going to hell, and marries his strong buff boyfriend. 
> 
> Emmett/ Edward requests?! 
> 
> What do we think of Rosalie/ Bella so far?!
> 
> ALSO, would you like me to start replying to comments individually??? Instead of just assuming you'll know the answer to your question eventually via the fic? 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the COMMENTS!!!  
> AND all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks!!!!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella had a long weekend ahead of her. With no shifts at the tackle shop for a few days, she had decided that morning, to finally check out Seattle University. She’d already stalked them online, found what courses they offered and what faculties they had.

She hadn’t decided what she wanted to study yet. Despite her job at the tackle shop, her savings were still quite meagre. Patching up their old house had taken quite a bit of coin and effort. Bella didn’t mind though, her brand new double bed had been worth every penny. She isn’t sure the residents of Forks would agree, it was her dubious selling tactics that had secured her the funds after all.

She couldn’t afford much yet, and wasn’t keen to get attention by getting a student loan. She had just enough for one year of course costs. No food or rent or transport money, but that wasn’t important. It would be down to the cent, especially seeing as Bella was relying on if she could pay them with the collection of coins in her truck. It would all be just enough.

The last time Bella had completed a full degree, she’d saved up for ages. She’d even had a part time job bringing game to a local butcher. It was hard for Bella to hunt rabbits without splintering them to bits between her teeth, but she wasn’t terrible at making traps. She didn’t want to raise suspicions by dragging a huge deer into the shop every week so she limited her big hunts to a more believable rate.

Charlie had caught fish, as he was always want to do. He had surely supplied half the towns in the states by now Bella was sure. Becoming a crucial part of the infrastructure during his century of fishing. He’d even already made some sort of deal with the local corner fish shop in Forks. With that old twang in his voice and rough hands from decades of work they would have to be hard pressed to say no.

Today she’d just look around. Maybe have a wonder around Seattle. Sneak into a nice café or another.

Bella was on her way. She was miles and miles away from Forks however, when she came across the strangest scent. It was unlike anything she had ever come across before and she felt her hackles rise in anticipation. A low grow building in her throat as her ears pricked up on high alert.

Everything about the smell was wrong. It was sending tremors through Bella’s bones, the same _you are in danger_ feelings she got the very first time she ran across a Vampire.

It was overwhelmingly… _weird._ It smelt like a mountain lion but it also _didn’t._ It was a strange jumble of smells. Mountain lion all chewed up with other scents. Girl and river and elk and _other._

It set Bella’s teeth on edge, the same way she imagined other creatures might react to _hers._ Bella’s lip curled back against the scent, how wrong it tasted. How unsettling.

If Bella had anything to bet with that wasn’t tied down for university she would have thrown it all into the ring, that whatever had made it, was some sort of monster like her. Some supernatural creature stuck wandering mortal forests and hunting mortal prey.

It seemed Bella’s errand would have to wait. There was no way she was running to Seattle now. Bella didn’t want to accidently lead it anywhere it might not have already found. If Bella had caught _its_ scent, it may very well have caught hers.

Bella followed the scent until it grew stronger and old tracks appeared in the dirt. Larger than what would be considered normal for an ordinary mountain lion by far. Still, Bella’s own paw prints easily swallowed them up. Even among other monsters, Bella was a great beast of a wolf.

It didn’t reassure Bella though. Just because she was larger, did not mean she would be stronger. Look at Rosalie… she could snap Bella in half without so much as a blink and Bella towered over her.

Bella gave one last look in the direction of Seattle with lonely, golden eyes, before she turned back to follow the tracks. It seemed to be heading further into the forest. Whatever Bella found, it was her death done duty to find out if it was dangerous. She would do whatever it takes to protect her home after all.

It must have sensed her. Bella’s own unnatural, deadly aura. Sharp teeth and bitingly hot blood all bound together by moonlight and girl. Because Bella had barely run a few kilometers before they ran into each other.

Bella sensed it before it got within half a mile of her. She was certain that it could sense her too. They circled each other, half an acre of forest between them as they sniffed the air. The forest stilled like it was holding its breath. It was like all the animals between them went silent, mute with fear. Bella, alone, could not have such an effect on her surroundings. But together, the two unnatural creatures silenced even the wind.

It was like two gods meeting in a cornfield and watching every stalk wither and die. The ground drying up as all the rainwater tricked away. As everything living and shining with spirit was repelled by the energy cast by creatures of such a magnitude.

Bella let a low, rumbling growl out between her moon white teeth. It echoed throughout the trees, a warning as clear as warnings get. 

She got a snarl in reply. A clear ringing spit that sang easily back to Bella’s ears. They flicked in annoyance. In preparation of what might be to come.

Slowly, they walked towards each other. Bella could almost feel the ground shake in anticipation as each footstep rang out like a bell. The dry leaves among their arrival to every watching bird and hiding squirrel.

Bella’s muzzle poked out through the ring of trees surrounding a clearing. The sun shone through the canopy and reflected in the small puddles of rainwater. The huge black wolf swallowed up the space between the trees like it was made of shadow. Only Bella’s eyes were clear. They shone like molten gold, full of the ancient, terrible power that had kept her alive for over a century.

Bella stepped a huge paw forward with heavy claws. They dug into the hard dirt like it was easy. Flesh was softer. Her dark coat drank in the sunlight, but at last there she stood. Out in the open. She looked like she had been summoned by an old god. A deadly harbinger of nightmares and curses. Her huge teeth dripped with drool and the fire in her chest burned hot and eternal.

It appeared opposite her.

It _shone._ Bella saw it coming for miles, a blur of gold between the trees. Where Bella looked like she had been made from shadow, this creature could have been woven from sunlight itself. It slunk out of the forest into the clearing, its great silver eyes never leaving Bella’s. Its huge pink tongue lolled out between pearly teeth.

It was a gigantic mountain lion, it could give Bella a run for her money that’s for sure. It looked like something out of a vision, a dream too impossible to be reality. It’s coat glittered gold, its fur shone like a thousand gold medallions. It barely made a sound as it loped forward slowly. It’s huge paws with great shining claws dug gently into the dirt. It looked like a messenger of the gods too. A golden lion to make kings and found kingdoms from ashy tundra.

They stared at each other. As at last the huge gold creature came to a stop, as Bella had; just beyond the tree line of the forest. The tension in the air between them was like a prickling, injured animal. There was a restlessness that Bella could not shake from her paws. Just as Bella had not known the consequences of Rosalie walking into the shop; she could not predict what would happen right now with any certainty.

There was no way for them to speak, aside from the obvious; attacking meant _go away,_ and sitting there silently staring at each other… seemed to mean _what are you?_ Bella had no idea how to answer. Save not immediately jumping across the clearing for a shot at the other creatures throat. 

Bella put another paw forward. Without growling this time. Her ears flicked. She resisted the urge to bare her teeth.

The mountain lion it seemed, could not control its base instincts as well as Bella was attempting. For the moment Bella inched closer, it’s ears went flat against its head as it let out a deafening roar.

Bella’s instincts didn’t let that stand of course. A reply ripped from Bella’s throat without her explicit permission. Bella’s huge teeth gave a fairly unwelcoming impression as her ungodly bark rattled the branches of the trees.

The mountain lion did _not_ like that.

Bella though she sensed a flash of fear in its eyes as all at once it turned, and bolted away. It’s paws light on the earth, its tail whipping behind it as it ran from the clearing as fast as it could.

Bella shut her mouth, embarrassed. She’d been trying to deescalate the situation and then she’d just gone and bit the other creatures head off, with a growl so unfriendly it definitely sounded like _get off my territory._

Bella was just surprised it had actually run. From the look of it, although significantly smaller than Bella, it was no stranger to strength. Those claws could do a number on Bella if it wanted, just as Bella’s teeth could surely do a great deal of damage in turn. Bella almost relaxed. She let it run, and in only a few short moments it was back out of her range of senses. She could no longer hear it panting as it ran, or its soft footfalls on the ground.

As soon as it was out of hearing and sight, the forest seemed to breathe again. One huge creature was acceptable apparently… but two was another story.

Bella sat back on her haunches. Feeling for a moment that although not a perfect outcome, scaring whatever the thing was away seemed to be an ok answer. That is, until Bella realized with a bolt of electricity going through her… that while it had turned from Seattle, it was now heading right towards _Forks._

Bella barely blinked as she ran home as fast as her paws could carry her. She thundered through the forest, scaring all the animals she came across half to death. Like a speeding train coming out of nowhere and leaving a herd of sheep in utter pandemonium.

Bella’s breath was hot and ragged by the time she made it back to town, her lungs rising and falling impossibly fast. She was built for speed and strength, but Bella had pushed even her immortal body with the speed she’d been travelling.

She had a totally wild, panicked look on her face as she barreled into the outskirts of town. It took her a few long moments to change bodies, to focus and steady herself enough to change back. Bella didn’t even stop to think, she just found that familiar vanilla and tulip and _Rosalie_ smell in the air and _ran_ on her new human legs.

It lead her down the main street of Forks and down a few streets before she came across what must be Rosalie’s garage. She didn’t wait and knock, she just burst through the door like a wild animal and was looking around at once.

Luckily, it was the crack ass of dawn on Saturday morning. The shop was remarkably empty. Rosalie had mentioned that she liked to give her girls the morning off on the weekends so that they could recover from whatever they’d been doing the night before.

There Rosalie was. She was up from underneath the car as soon as Bella burst into the shop. Wrench in hand, with a frankly adorable set of coveralls on, she saw it was Bella in surprise.

“Bella?” Asked Rosalie quickly, “what’s wrong?”

Bella just pointed wildly, “I met _something,_ in the woods – it was _huge,_ I think I scared it off. I don’t –“ she stuttered in panic. “I don’t know what it was.” She was face to face with Rosalie at once, Rosalie could see flecks of gold still fading from Bella’s bright green eyes. “Rose, it was on its way into town. _Here._ I don’t know if everyone is safe.”

Rosalie put her hands on Bella’s shoulders at once. “Bella, breathe. Please. What did it look like? Like you?”

Bella shook her head, “No! It wasn’t a werewolf. I would have known. It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. Rosalie, its smell was all _wrong._ It was a huge mountain lion – but it _wasn’t._ It smelled all _wrong.”_

Something clicked in Rosalie’s mind at once, and to Bella’s absolute surprise a small smile bled onto Rosalie’s face. Rosalie’s body language relaxed at once, it was no longer like a steel statue. She pulled Bella into a hug quickly.

“Oh _Bella,”_ She exhaled. “It’s ok. It’s ok. I know what you’re talking about. I know _who_ you’re talking about.”

Bella pulled away a fraction, confusion written all over her face. “I – What? Who?”

Rosalie smiled at her, “There might be a few more people like us in Forks than you thought.”

Bella rested her head on Rosalie’s shoulder, her heart still pounding. It was probably deafening to Rosalie. “I wasn’t even expecting _you guys.”_ She said, her voice suspiciously close to tears.

Rosalie just held her tighter. “I know.” She rubbed smooth circles onto Bella’s back soothingly as Bella tried to get her breathing back under control. “I’ll explain, I promise. But first, just breathe. Everyone is safe. It’s ok. Forks isn’t in danger, I promise.”

Bella peered up at Rosalie, who was looking at her fondly. “You vet everyone who lives here huh?” Said Bella softly.

Rosalie hummed in agreement. “Luckily for you, you managed to pass the test.”

Bella frowned thoughtfully, “And that means… so did the mountain lion?”

Rosalie pulled away and instead, tugged Bella so that she followed her up the stairs.

“Come on,” she said kindly, “let’s go sit down. I’ll put the kettle on.”

Bella’s heart recovered slowly. Which might have had something to do with how close she was sitting to Rosalie on the world weary but extremely comfortable sofa upstairs. Rosalie made them both a cup of tea quickly, even rummaging around the cupboards until she found Bella a stack of chocolate biscuits. They looked suspiciously new, like Rosalie had only just thought to stack human food in her cubby hole. It made Bella grin, but she didn’t let on.

“Alright.” Said Rosalie, “I think you should meet someone. You probably gave her a fright too you know.”

Bella ducked her head. “I might have… growled. A lot. But in my defense! She hissed first.”

Rosalie looked like she was trying not to smile.

“It was more serious than it sounds!” Defended Bella. Fully aware of how ridiculous she sounded.

Rosalie held her hands up, “I believe you! Don’t worry. I’ve met both of you… it must have been a sight.”

Bella quieted. “Yeah. The nearby animals barely breathed I can tell you that.” She took a calming sip of tea, before looking Rosalie dead in the eyes. “Okay, please. Explain.”

“I’ll arrange a meeting, yeah?” Said Rosalie. “I promise its safe. They’ve been away for a bit. I didn’t even realize they were coming back. Running into _you_ right next to Forks probably gave them a heart attack.” Rosalie paused thoughtfully. “Yeah Ok, I’ll text them. Ill sort something out.”

Bella almost choked on her tea. “ _Text them?”_ She was struck dumb suddenly by the idea of the mountain lion texting. “First of all,” Said Bella with a raised eyebrow, “It had no thumbs.”

Rosalie laughed, fully aware Bella was joking. When she recovered she said, “Sorry, I wish I could have warned you… but it wasn’t my place. It’s your place to tell them who you are, I won’t mention you know, you’re the lost Sheriff’s daughter… it’s their place too.” Rosalie looked at Bella seriously, “Forks is a strange place after all.”

Bella nodded seriously. “I understand. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised there are more like us here. Even you guys. I mean… it isn’t like Forks wasn’t a superstitious place back when I lived here. Look at me. I was right here when I got turned.” Bella trailed off, her eyes far away. “In these very woods.”

Bella was quiet for a few minutes.

“It just sent me right back there. Seeing whatever it was. In _these_ forests. When I realized it was heading straight to Forks… all I could think about was that night on the mountain.” Bella pulled up her Hoodie for a moment. Showing deep red scars Rosalie hadn’t seen before. “All I could think about was this. How much it hurt. What – what it made me.”

She met Rosalie’s soft gold eyes with tortured green eyes of her own. A century of history in them. “I just couldn’t bear that anyone would die today… just like I did.”

“I’m so sorry Bella,” Said Rosalie, her own voice cracking. She pulled Bella into another hug, letting Bella melt into her arms. Bella was boiling, like a fire lived just under her skin. Rosalie was blissfully cool. Bella couldn’t help but sink into her embrace, finally feeling her body calm down.

Bella sniffed, “Thanks. For telling me. And you know – helping me stop freak out.” Mumbled Bella into Rosalie’s amazing smelling hair. She felt Rosalie’s fingers tighten her grip on her hoodie in response.

“It’s ok Bella. Anytime.”

“You too – you know.” Said Bella. “If you need anything… I’m just a _text_ away. Well, I will be as soon as I get a new phone. I might have cracked mine on my last jog.”

Rosalie snorted. “Don’t worry. I don’t need to text to find you. I’ll just follow the smell of pine needles and warmth and I’m sure you’ll be at the other end.”

Bella smiled cheekily. “No telling or anything, but that’s sort of how I found your shop.”

“Not the huge _Hale Mechanics_ sign on the street?”

“Not even close.”

Bella was back at the shop before she met whoever Rosalie had been alluding too. Neutral ground was important apparently, and for some reason the fish and tackle shop made the cut.

Bella and Jake were talking comfortably as they worked. Jake was busy making a few new lures for Granny’s window display and Bella was doing her all-time favorite activity, mopping. Granny Black had been so pleased by her enthusiastic mopping last full moon that she had delegated it to Bella on a more permanent basis.

This pleased Jake to no end. He hated mopping. He said as much as he twisted tiny pieces of wire around the lure in a _I’m glad it’s you and not me_ tone of voice.

Bella only grinned back at him, mopping the floor with huge exaggerated arm movements. “I happen to enjoy cleaning.” Said Bella. “It’s calming.” A huge wave of water made its way across the floor as Bella aggressively mopped every inch of the floorboards.

Jake raised his eyebrows. “It looks like you are trying to flood the shop.”

“Psssh. This is my process. Shush.”

Because Jake was around, Bella made a big show of making grunting, exaggerated noises as she pushed the huge display case a few feet to the left to mop under it. She wouldn’t be lifting it above her head today, even though it would sure be a crowd pleaser. Even so, Jake whistled, impressed.

“Eat your Wheaties kid.” Said Bella, seriously.

“I hate Wheaties.” Said Jake petulantly, as he threw a bit of discarded lure at her to mop up. She flicked his ankles with water in retaliation. There was more than enough of it on the floor after all.

The doorbell rang as it swung open.

Bella was hit at once with that strange, twisted up scent again. She turned around in a split second, before Jake had even blinked. It was the same as it had been in the forest but this time _girl_ was most prominent. All chewed up with mountain lion, river, elk and forest.

Bella’s jaw dropped open as a girl walked into the shop, and felt her stomach drop in her chest as Jake shouted out happily in surprise.

“Hey, Leah! I didn’t know you were back!”

Leah’s eyes were locked dead on Bella’s but she let out a grin, nodding at Bella almost imperceptibly.

“Hey Jake!” She said happily, “I thought I’d swing by and surprise you. Besides-” she turned to Bella biting her lip as she smiled. “I heard you finally got a new employee.”

Bella finally regained control of her facial features.

She smiled back at Leah. If Rosalie trusted her well…any friend of Rosalie’s, was a friend of Bella’s. She held out a hand, a whole silent conversation passing between the two of them. Totally unaware they had already met in the woods as two great creatures of sun and moon.

_Sorry I scared you off._ Bella tried to say with her eyes.

Leah nodded back in understanding. _Its ok. I’m sorry too._

Bella’s eyes sparkled, “I’m Bella Swan.”

Leah’s hand was warm, much warmer than an ordinary humans. It made something in Bella’s soul sing.

_Someone else like her._

“Leah Clearwater.” Beamed Leah. She gave Bella a secret look. “I have a feeling we will be great friends.”

Bella could not help the burst of excitement that shook her ribs, it flooded her face as she beamed at Leah. “Somehow, I get that feeling too.”

How Forks would survive a huge wolf, a huge mountain lion and a pack of vampires getting along, Bella had no idea. But it sure would be fun.

“So how do you know Jake?” Asked Bella curiously.

Leah scooped Jake up in a bear hug. “Oh we’ve known each other since we were kids. Our families have a lot in common. My mother swears by a _black fishing co._ lure you know.”

Jake grinned, “She hasn’t seen one of Bella’s yet.” He said, shoving Leah towards the case holding Bella’s monstrosities.

Leah laughed, Bella threw the mop at Jake and the afternoon passed faster than any shift Bella had ever worked in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I puzzled for a while about what to do about the traditional pack from twilight... and have come up with my own spin on it! In regards to the shifters v. werewolves thing, as Bella is a legit werewolf, I wanted the differences between everyone to be quite clear. So... I have made the "La push Pack" legit shapeshifters! 
> 
> Leah loves to be a huge mf Mountian Lion. They have forms they prefer, and definitely copy Bella and become wolves for fun... but the amount of things we can do with shapeshifters is insane!!!! Plus we get to all think of the coolest animal for Jake to become. I have some ideas... but what would you l o v e ? 
> 
> Rosalie slowly filling every orifice of her home and workplace with chocolate biscuits?? More likely than you think!!
> 
> Coming up soon, uni shenanigans, Emmett/ Edward! (Eventually Rosalie will have to introduce Bella to people that don't just barge into Bella's shop. Like Esme and Carlisle. Because they are respectful of space. And Rosalie is ready to tear limbs from people if she thinks they are invading Bella's space.)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the COMMENTS!!!  
> AND all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks!!!!
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The night was cold, the wind whistled outside and did not let up. Bella could only stare past her hands at the fireplace. The last log had died down a while ago, now only dim embers remained.

There had been an accident, in the town. One of the cars had swerved, crashed into a telephone pole right outside the shop. The noise of it. The screech of the tires. The screaming pedestrians. The crunch of glass. Bella had heard it all.

The echoing crash wouldn’t stop looping in her head. She had flinched back, dropping what she was doing. The sound, loud to ordinary mortals had been an overwhelming din to her.

She had been able to smell every drop of blood as it dripped from the driver’s head. As it spilled from their lips and welled up from new cuts.

It had sent her right back there. In a heartbeat it was like she had never left. Like she was still working up to her elbows in blood at the front. She could still smell the rows of the wounded, in beds far too close together. Blood had permeated every inch of that place. Mixed in with disinfect and the soiled smell of screaming soldiers.

Bella tried not to remember that war. The years of it she had spent bandaging and stitching men back together. Holding their insides in place as she half carried them to a stretcher. Helping doctors administer what anesthetic they had as men screamed, their limbs in bloody ruin. Their eyes blind from trench gas… their voices hoarse, crying out for families they might never see again.

The war had been long. The dead too numerous to count and it had left its mark deep in Bella’s bones. Somedays, it could not be forgotten. It reminded Bella what she had seen. The very worst of humanity on a scale that was almost incomprehensible.

She had visited their grave sites. The huge acres filled with the same white cross in rows and rows and rows. She had wept for them then too. Given flowers at their headstones and wished she had been able to keep death from taking them.

Bella, her shoulders heavy with her immortality, had signed up. Decided to get on a steam ship and sail to the front with a regiment of new, fresh faced nurses. Bella, older than them all had sailed to war, painfully aware of the death she had already escaped. It seemed only fair that with the life Bella had been given by a sympathetic moon, that she try and rescue others from the dark’s cold clutches.

She dug out shrapnel. She washed out tear gas. She watched youth go to the battlefields across Europe and come back missing parts of their soul, missing parts of their bodies too. It had rung out in her head then too, the gunfire. The screams. The heavy mortar shells that dropped and exploded from the sky. The ash sprays of dirt. The ground swallowed up the blood. Drank it in, like it had the day Bella too had been torn apart.

Bella had heard it all then too. Even away from the trenches, even in the great awful tents of medics and wounded… the noise of the trenches… the shells… the tanks… always found its way to her sensitive ears. But there was no friendly moonlight on those battlefields, to pick men back up with new golden eyes. There was no old god watching over the young men who were given no choice but to fight a war or be shot for cowardice.

Bella could not help them. She could not turn them all into creatures like her. Half human and half moonlit monster. Death must get its due eventually. Not all can be bound for eternity. Despite what Bella wished, as she pushed her hands against bleeding wounds. Wrapped gauze around bone deep injuries that would probably never heal. Young bodies would be buried in the ground, stitched up and smelling of death and the battlefield. She wished she could pull them up from their graves, from their hospital beds… from the trenches themselves and give them the strange new life she’d been given once.

She could not risk it. Ripping into broken flesh with her deadly sharp teeth, giving them her curse. Not with the beds so close together. The dying all sharing the same air. What would happen if she had? If a man in the throes of death had turned and with pain filled eyes, torn apart his surroundings with the same agony Bella had felt once? A monster that did not know what it had become, let loose onto the battlefield that had condemned it. A new wolf with angry eyes would burst from a grave, hungry and desperate and afraid.

Bella couldn’t do that. Let it get ripped to shreds by mortar fire. Picked up by one side of the war when it became apparent no mere steel would kill it. That pain and death’s due would be avoided unless silver, and only silver, met it on the battlefield. She could not let something like her be caught by any of them. To be picked apart with singing silver tools in a lab so blacklisted it could never be found. Bella would not condemn them to a fate worse than death, she would give them back their mortal lives… or they would find sleep in the soil.

So, Bella’s hands shook under the full moon, but she did not waiver. She shivered and transformed in lonely barracks with the door locked. Doing everything she could not to whine and growl and scream. Sometimes she escaped, ran between dark forests away and away from the shelling and the silence. Sometimes she wished she could stay, as far away from death and war as her body would allow. But she always returned. With steel eyes and straight shoulders and the weight of the sky.

Bella hadn’t hesitated around injuries in decades. Not since that war, where she had first learned that trade where it had been so needed. Despite the ringing in her ears - and they did ring, she heard the gunfire. The shells dropping around her in the streets of Forks. The screams as all manner of men bled and she was the only thing standing between them and deaths hungry grasp.

Bella, lost in a memory, had walked out that shop. Barely seeing Jake beside her, not hearing his voice. She’d gone straight to that car, while the world watched and hesitated. Shocked on the streets amidst the broken glass and the smoking engine.

Perhaps she used too much of her strength, but it did not matter. She didn’t even blink as she ripped open the car door, pulling it open despite the wreckage that should have made that impossible. The car smoked and soon fire would dance upon its hood, streaming from the engine like ribbons. Soon, the car would be engulfed and all those still inside would be too.

Bella had pulled them out, the straps yielding under her strength. No one noticed her snap their seat belts. Crunch steel under her hand to move the pressing weight of the car off the little girl in the passenger seat.

When the ambulance arrived, Bella was holding her shirt over the driver’s torso, as blood welled from embedded shrapnel. Jake held the little girl’s hand, and wadded up his jumper under her head. She could hear his heartbeat racing, his wild breaths, his soothing voice as he talked to the kid. Kindly, sweetly, as though he didn’t notice her tiny fingers were sticky with blood. As though there wasn’t fear shining in his eyes, despite how the sun flashed off his kind smile.

The ambulance siren split Bella’s head like bombs falling from the sky. Like the whistle of death in the air before mortar fire. It made Bella’s heart race and her hands shake. She could barely see Infront of her. All she could focus on was the blood under her hands, as it seeped into the bright white of Bella’s shirt. She could only stare as it spread. As she kept the pressure, trying to keep the driver alive.

She didn’t struggle or fight when the paramedics came. They took their new charge with care as Bella flinched from gunfire and screams that had been ringing in her head for decades.

Rosalie must have heard it, Alice and Jasper too. Because when Bella looked up they were there, across the road like a mirage. But the look on Rosalie’s face was just as shaking and wan as the one on Bella’s. Jasper’s hand was around Rosalie’s arm. He had Alice’s hand too, tight in his fingers.

Bella would have felt the danger in the air, even if she hadn’t seen it in their eyes. It was like what the moonlight did to Bella. Three vampires were standing before dripping, hot _human blood._

They didn’t look slightly human. It looked like they were at war with their very souls. Standing there, with Jaspers fingers so tight it almost pierced Rosalie’s skin. Alice didn’t look so young and kind anymore. For the first time Bella could see _monster_ in their sharp teeth just as easily as she saw it in her reflection in the rivers choppy current.

Rosalie met Bella’s lost gaze with hungry, haunted golden eyes almost swallowed up by her pupils. She jerkily shook her head, and with a whimper from her throat only Bella and the others could hear, they were gone as fast as they arrived. Alice choked out a _sorry_ that was stolen by the wind. Jasper only nodded, that steady soul and a tight lips. _We can’t stay._

They would not stop until they were far from Forks, Bella was sure of it. They couldn’t well step in to help. Not even to go to Bella’s side. She was covered in human blood. Tantalizing, enchanting human blood. The only thing that they could eat that would every truly satisfy them. It was like what Rosalie had said, everything in the world was like ashes in their mouths… apart from what now dripped from Bella’s hands and soaked her jeans. No matter how much they might wish it, they could not stop that siren song in them that sang for blood. The _right_ kind of blood. Not the watered down animal rubbish that kept them alive… but would never slake their thirst.

It was too hard being here. Right across from the curling smoke and the knife sharp smell of blood cutting through the air. Bella knew as well as any of them, what it was like to be bound by instinct. No matter _who_ they were now, how gold their eyes, it was like torture standing before the sun and moon and god of their eternal life without taking a bite. Without tasting it on their lips.

They would probably go wreck half an acre of forest in their frustration. Drag a huge deer down to the depths of death to get even a semblance of satisfaction. They wouldn’t be able to control it this time, the rage as they hunted. How easily their sharp claws shredded and their teeth sunk into flesh.

But they wouldn’t turn on their home. Sully their tongues with the blood of the town, their people. Those who they ward from unwelcome monsters, protect from bloodthirsty horrors and vet brand new werewolves working at the fish and tackle shop. Come death or the rising sea, they would chain that song back up in their bones and return to forks with their heads held high.

The sirens faded as the ambulance raced down the streets to Forks Hospital. Jake was Infront of Bella quickly after that. His mouth moving and his eyes afraid, but Bella couldn’t make out the words. She was too busy reliving that war. Her eyes far away, locked onto the spot the ambulance had disappeared round the corner.

She eventually stumbled up, looking about as haunted as a soldier in a trench. She didn’t look where she put her hands, as she pushed herself up, and felt a sharp spike of pain split her palm. She picked up her hand in a daze as she staggered to her feet. Looking with a confused frown at the shards of glass sticking out of her palm. The blood on her hands hadn’t been hers, but now her own welled up between her fingers quickly. Boiling hot blood that happily dripped down her arm as she stared in confusion. The pain hardly registered. 

Jake saw it at once. Where Bella simply stood there, Jake did not hesitate. He got her back into the shop at once. Bella flinched as the doorbell rang, even though she never had before. Jake noticed how her hands shook. How her voice seemed to be stuck, mute in her throat.

She didn’t resist. She let him wrap her hand quickly with some of the bandages from the medical kid. They turned red quickly. He made a phone call, and in minutes had grabbed the keys to Bella’s truck and carefully bundled her inside. Bella didn’t have the voice to tell him it was fine. Those people in the car needed medical attention more than she did. Jake would ignore her either way.

“Thanks.” Said Bella quietly, eventually. Finally looking at the worried, kind hearted boy that was driving her to Forks Hospital with such concern. He drove well but still the tires squealed as he turned the corner and his hands were tight on the wheel. The pain in her hand was hot and biting. She’d been careless, and totally out of it when she stood up. Not sparing a second to think about the glass all over the road. 

Jake had simply nodded. “Of course.”

Jake refused to leave her side, sitting with her in the cramped waiting room of Forks Hospital. He told her about his latest fishing trip with Billy. He’d tried out one of Bella’s insane lures, he was reluctant to let her know that it had worked. He’d left their trip with a particularly monstruous looking fish. Bella had smiled at him, crookedly.

“You should tell Charlie. After all this time he is still doubtful of the _magic_.”

Jake beamed at her, it was the most she’d spoken since the car had crashed outside the shop. Smashing into their delightful throwing paper balls in the trash competition. Jake was a really good shot. Bella got worse the more she tried to be coordinated.

Bella frowned down at her bloody, bandaged hand, before looking across at Jake. “Bit of a stupid thing to do really.”

Jake frowned back, “No,” he said at once. “I don’t blame you for being shocked. For accidently kneeling in the glass. I mean – you just saved someone’s _life.”_

Bella only bit her lip. “Anyone would have done that. I just… I just did it first.”

Jake looked at her doubtfully. “I think you give them too much credit. The car was _smoking._ I didn’t even know what to do.”

“You called the ambulance.” Said Bella firmly. “You saved them too.”

“Exactly,” Said Jake smugly, “we saved them, _together_.” He shuffled closer to her, jostling her with his shoulder gently. “I’m glad you were there. I don’t think…” He trailed off. “I wouldn’t have known what to do otherwise.”

Bella leant her head on his tall shoulder. “It’s ok, Jake. For the record I’m glad you were there too.”

Bella winced as she flexed her fingers ever so fractionally. She could still feel shards of glass embedded in her palm. It stung badly, like salt had been poured in the wound. At least it wasn’t silver, but it wasn’t fun. She kept her arm close to her chest and tried not to move it. Blood stained her fingers, not all of it hers. She hoped the driver and the kid were ok. She’d heard every beat of their hearts until they got out of range. They’d been alive when Bella had last heard.

That was something to hold onto.

It was a while before a doctor came out and called Bella’s name. Bella recognized the scent of it at once, _vampire._ He had the same cool, pale skin as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Bella realized who it must be at once. _Carlisle._ The Doctor. The immortal father who had made Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Esme into what they were. The Doctor who had a so called soft spot, for the dead, dying and the lost.

Bella wasn’t dead or dying… but she knew a fair bit about being lost. Lost in memories… lost in time… lost to the lull of the moon and the call to hunt and kill. Bella, the lost girl from the woods. The dead girl who never came home. Who had lay dying in this very spit of land all those years ago.

He nodded at her and she got up with a grimace. She bade Jake goodbye with a slight shake of her head. It would be better to do this alone, without an unwitting mortal listening in. She’d go find him after, make sure he knew she was ok.

Now it was time to meet Rosalie’s immortal father.

“You must be Bella.” Said Carlisle as Bella sat on the hospital bed, her legs dangling over the side. He stood Infront of her as he carefully unwound the bandages from her hand.

Bella nodded. “And you’re Carlisle?” She asked.

He nodded, biting his lip as he pulled the last of the bandage away. Bella watched him curiously.

“How can you stand it?” She asked. “The others, they were there after the crash… but it was too much. All the blood.” Bella flipped over her other palm, still sticky with blood that wasn’t hers. She knew as well as Carlisle did, just how strong the smell of human blood was. “I know my blood doesn’t really count. Rosalie already told me it’s like… not appealing at all.”

Carlisle let out a laugh, his nose wrinkling as he smiled. “I wouldn’t have put it quite like that, but yes. Your blood specifically, and others like you, are not that interesting to us. It wouldn’t kill us, but it would not taste good _at all.”_

“Is that the curse?”

Carlisle hummed thoughtfully. “Yes and no. Yes, because your curse touches every part of you. Your blood carries it as easily as your bite… but no, because it’s not just werewolves. I doubt you’ll find any vampire who happily hunts another immortal creature to drink.”

“Yeah,” Said Bella softly, her eyebrows in a frown. “That’s true enough. The last vampires I came across were more happy to _kill_ me rather than _eat_ me.”

Carlisle frowned unhappily. “Unfortunately you’re right… Our kind does not always take well to the idea that there are other species like ours. Werewolves being a prime example… some take great satisfaction in hunting, even when we cannot drink. But in answer to your question, it took me many years to adjust to being around blood. But as you can see-“ he gestured at the ward. “I have learnt to master my thirst.”

Carlisle sprayed Bella’s hand with antiseptic, before grabbing a pair of tweezers from a nearby tray. “I’m going to pull the glass out now, it will sting I’m afraid.”

Bella nodded, “Alright. Go ahead.” She clenched her other fist, her lips sealed tight as Carlisle began the painful process.

“I heard what you did.” Said Carlisle. “I must thank you for it. My own children, can hardly interfere when such… accidents happen. It’s too much to tempt fate, if they got so close to human blood. I am grateful you were there. You helped slow the bleeding too. That I am certain helped save them.”

Bella flinched as he pulled out the largest shard. She felt a warm gush of blood burst from the large hole in her palm. “Instinct.” She said through gritted teeth. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Carlisle looked up at once, a piece of glass between his tweezers. He looked surprised, his mouth open and his eyes wide. “You – you were…” he trailed off. Staring at Bella with new eyes. “You’ve studied medicine?” He asked, his voice taking on a new, soft quality.

Bella nodded. “The war. I first learned … on the front. 1940 - 1945.” Bella let out a long breath between her teeth, her eyes full of old memories. “I went back, when I could. When I was called. It was never easy.”

Bella held a bandage to her palm as Carlisle picked up a suture and thread. Finally finished digging out the glass from her hand.

“I understand.” Said Carlisle. “The draw of duty… I have worked in hospitals for over three hundred years. I’ve seen wounds from more wars than I can count.”

“Did you ever?” Asked Bella.

Carlisle shook his head. “Not on the front. That much blood, would test even me. I could not risk it. Being so surrounded.” He quieted. “It must have been… truly awful for you.”

Bella did not meet his eyes, instead she watched as the suture went deep into her palm to close the wound. “The crash today. The noise. The smell. It was like-” Bella let out a rattling breath. “It was like I was right back there.” She nodded at her hand, safe in Carlisle’s cool grasp. “I barely even noticed when I leant on the glass. It was all.. too much.”

Carlisle’s cool fingers went to Bella’s uninjured hand, he squeezed her fingers gently. “I am truly sorry. Immortality does not make memories any easier to bear.”

“Even now, I can’t regret it. I had to try. I escaped death. I could not bear to see so many die needlessly.” Bella shrugged. “It seemed the least I could do. I might have turned to study instead… but as you know,” she let out a crooked smile. “As a woman I was not allowed to study and become a doctor. When they sent out the call for young women… to be trained as nurses, it seemed my only way to help.”

Carlisle’s eyes were heavy as he stitched up Bella’s palm. “I am truly sorry. If fate had been reversed, I am not certain I could have learned as you did. Selfishly, I am glad you were there to help. I am sure you saved many, and I am thankful unlike others of our kinds, you still value mortality.”

“Thank you.” Said Bella, who nodded. “We were all mortal once. I could not abandon them so easily.”

Carlisle tied up the last row of stitches. Bella studied her palm as he turned to grab fresh bandages. There was a large gash across her palm, sewn up with neat blue stiches. There were other, smaller lacerations stitched up all across her palm.

“Thanks.” Said Bella.

“Anytime, Bella.” Carlisle replied, wrapped her hand gently. “I’m not sure how fast werewolves heal, or if these will scar. If you would like, you can visit me at my home. I can take these stitches out then in a week or so.”

“Sounds good…” She hesitated. “Will Rosalie be ok? She just… looked pretty bad the last time I saw her.”

Carlisle’s eyes sparkled although he tried to hide his smile. “Rosalie will be just fine. But… if you like, you can swing round tomorrow? They’ll probably all come back to our place. We like to stick together after a _blood scare.”_ He raised his eyebrows, “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

Bella smiled. “I’ll be there.”

Jake drove Bella home, after wrapping her in a warm hug after she returned from the emergency department.

“Thanks for taking me Jake. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He replied, warm in her embrace.

Bella persuaded Jake to drive her truck home, she didn’t want him walking all that way without a ride. “I’ll catch a ride to work tomorrow with Charlie, I can get the truck off you tomorrow.”

Bella had a long shower when she got home, wrapping her hand carefully in a plastic bag so the bandages didn’t immediately get soaked. She left her bloody jeans and shirt outside, she’d deal with them later. Probably just burn them honestly, she hated getting blood out of stuff. It was a lost cause with her once sparkling white t-shirt.

Bella’s hand ached as she showered, doing everything with one hand as best she could. Her long dark hair proved troublesome, but she managed to shampoo it well enough. She longing thought back to Rosalie’s huge bath. All those lovely soaps and perfumes. Bella had honestly thought back to it every single time she’d had a shower since. She might also have fondly thought back to how she’d fallen asleep on Rosalie’s sofa, and woken up wrapped in a blanket to the enchanting smell of breakfast.

Again, for someone who didn’t need to eat, Rosalie sure was good at making stuff. Bella had tried her hardest not to drool as Rosalie happily pushed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast over to Bella across the table. Bella had walked with Rosalie back into town, before they split up to go to their separate work shifts. It had been one of the nicest mornings Bella had in a long time.

Bella’s whole body was tired and aching. Her mind ached too. She lit the fire to try and ward off the memories of that cold and awful war, but she couldn’t stop hearing the crash looping in her head. Carlisle had told her that the driver and the kid were alive, but it didn’t stop her shaking hands. A familiar bell rang in her head, _if you’d been any later, they might have died._

She couldn’t stop seeing Rosalie too, how scared she’d looked as Bella met her gaze from across the street. It was with a restless mind that Bella eventually fell asleep. The howling wind outside sending her off to dreams, as she wrestled with memories from long ago. She dreamt of mortar fire, and the screaming sirens, all mixed up with the squealing tires from the car crash that afternoon.

When she woke in the morning, her eyes glowed with familiar specks of gold.

Everything was made to kneel after all.

To blood, moonlight or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> You can have a little trauma as a treat. 
> 
> I always say I'll write something specific and then write something totally different bc i get struck by inspiration hahahaha, oops. 
> 
> My vibe with this fic, is that Rosalie and Bella had been alive for so long they legit have lived so many experiences! And Bella has a huge heart, I can't imagine she wouldn't participate in human history just because she's not technically human anymore. 
> 
> Blood is still a huge trigger for Rosalie and the others. Aren't we glad that Bella has gross werewolf blood?! Me too!! 
> 
> We will get more of Rosalie's history too! What cool events or whatever would you like her to have participated in? Does not have to be on the scale of being in WW2 lol. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the COMMENTS, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks!!!!
> 
> I am LOVING all of your comments so hard, its legit why you get updates so frequently. Its been 3 days, I mean wtf I have never been this productive in my whole damn LIFE 
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	8. Chapter 8

In the light of the new dawn, Bella could only feel dread as gold flecks shone in her eyes from her reflection in the mirror. Sometimes the promise of more pain felt too cruel. Too certain.

Couldn’t Bella just curl up for a few days, avoiding human contact as her hand throbbed and she fought off awful memories? Every pain she had now, left from the glass through her palm and the rattling of the machine guns in her ears that shook her brain… was just a drop of water in the ocean compared to the tsunami that was to come.

The full moon had an awful way of shattering things into perspective. It seemed to shout over every human agony, every awful experience and every memory that made Bella’s soul scream… that Bella had ever experienced.

It was like it took everything that was human in her away. Bound her so tight to her bones that all she was, was agony. Was Incomprehensible, nameless pain. It made all that shaped her very being, so blurry and disconnected Bella could swear, while in the thick of it, the pain of losing her mother had felt like nothing at all. That dumping those war torn bodies in the dirt was just a trifling, unimportant experience. That the fear thumping in Bella’s heart the day a monster chased her through the woods… had barely been scary at all.

It made Bella squirm with a horrible guilt, that she could so easily discard all that made her human. That she could think all her human agony, meant _nothing_ when in the face of what the full moon could do. She had no words for the experience, being torn between two worlds for days at a time. Cumulating in the worst, livable hours of her afterlife just before she was given reprise by being allowed, or made, to transform.

Bella, instead of thinking about what was to come, decided to ignore it instead. She would stubbornly refuse to believe that in a few, awful days, the car crash she’d experienced yesterday would be so far from her mind it would seem like a dream. Today, she was in no mood to shoulder responsibility. To put on a brave face. To even seem, for a minute, like yesterday hadn’t taken a huge toll on her.

It would be ridiculous to even think it. She would let herself have the luxury of admitting it. Even just for a few hours.

Bella was still stubbornly in bed by the time Charlie knocked on her door with a cup of tea. By the time he’d got home from work yesterday Bella had already half drowned herself in the shower. She’d barely said more than a few sentences as her hair dripped down her back. Charlie had simply pulled her into a hug, all muscle and warmth. His familiar scent calming Bella’s still racing heart a fraction.

He understood, Charlie would always understand.

Bella unlocked her door and crawled back under her mountain of blankets as Charlie entered the room with heavy footsteps.

“Mornin’ Bells.” 

He set the cup of tea down on her bedside table.

“Making some breakfast, be back with it soon.” He picked up the blankets at the end of Bella’s bed and straightened them neatly, before tucking Bella in snuggly.

“It’s a bit chilly today, here,” he said as he flicked on the radiator from 1920. “Warm yourself up.”

“Thanks,” mumbled Bella. Bella peered up at him, with her keen sight she could see the bright gold flecks just beginning to appear in Charlie’s dark eyes too. “You going away this weekend?” She asked, half into her pillow.

Charlie sat down at the edge of the bed, his own tea steaming in his hand. He took a long moment answering. “Hmm, I reckon so, Bella.” He said, in that same old voice. “You know what it’s like.”

Bella only nodded. Of course she knew.

“But,” Charlie patted her knee. “I was thinking after the full moon, it’s about time we did some catching up… oh I’d say the river would make a perfect spot.” He grinned down at his daughter.

Bella rolled her eyes, but there was a smile at the edge of her mouth.

“Definitely after.” She said, “I just-” she gave a long sigh between her teeth. “I don’t want to think for a while.”

“I understand that Bella.” Said Charlie, nothing but comfort to be found with every word. “I understand that indeed.” He nodded to the door. “I best see about that breakfast. Before it burns. Give a call if you need anything.” He gave Bella one of his looks as he stood up, the bed creaking as he did so. “I mean it. You let me know what I can do.”

Bella nodded, “I will.” She said, truthfully.

Charlie had seen many things to darken ones dreams in the west. He knew what it was like to carry the horrors from another time into a new world, while all other living beings forgot. The west was remembered, that could not be denied. But all those he had walked besides in those red sand deserts had long since been buried in the dirt. That west was gone, that Charlie too. But those dreams still came, carrying the lashing burning sun and blood that sprayed from men’s bodies to sink easily into the soil.

He’d been a gunslinger once. A shiny pistol in his hand, his belt of ammunition hanging low on his hips. He’d left that life behind him long before the moon claimed his soul. It had haunted him in Forks as he strode in the misty forests, it haunted him now.

War never called him like it had to Bella. Duty’s drum had echoed in his bones since the day he’d accepted that five pointed star and pinned it to his belt. He’d been a deputy with blood flecked boots and the hanging rope they hoisted over the stocks. He’d hunted down his fair share of murders and madmen… his bones had ached by the time, ten years into the trade, he’d found himself on the doorstep of fatherhood.

He’d always followed that star, what it had meant to him anyway. Bound by duty just as much as he was bound by moonlight and the red ringed bites that sunk into his skin. He’d always go walking the woods looking for the lost. He’d lead search parties, spreading out from the scenes of a murder to find what they were missing. He’d found his destiny as a mortal man, it made no sense to him to stop. Even as eternity loomed ever onwards. He’d been a sheriff of Forks, and a sheriff of Forks he would stay.

Bella was different in that regard. She’d been no more than a mere slip of a girl before she’d been turned into something else altogether. She’d barely found her place in Forks, or even a dream to cling to in the books that she devoured. She’d searched for meaning in the fish she pulled from the river, and the ancient trails she hiked with Charlie. She’d looked at the water endlessly running in the fountain as Charlie worked late and pondered what exactly it meant to be. What it meant for her.

All she had known then was that she was ill fitted for the destiny that seemed to have befallen her then. She had no use for what was expected of her, no desire to fill a hearth by a man who would look after her. She had no care that it was not dignified that she spend so much time alone, especially trekking through the woods. Even the hungry way she devoured books, with that peculiar frown on her face hadn’t been a fit between those who looked at the works she found, and saw them perfectly content.

But not Bella. She’d not found herself anywhere. Nothing stuck her, nothing rang deep in her bones like an old, ringing bell. Bella simply felt… out of sorts. Hardly able to force herself to fit into the dutiful but reserved role people expected from the educated daughter of the sheriff. Bella had always had a bit too much bite. Been a bit to disquiet with her rage when it found her. Loved a little to fiercely.

Loved the… wrong kind of people. For that time, if nothing else. She’d quietly loved the girl who picked flowers and tied her hair with intricate plats. She’d admired the baker’s daughter, and always smiled a little too broadly when she brought her bread. She always got an extra loaf, or an extra treat. Bella traded stories and laughs for a free flowers. She swung by the stables at the station with two steaming cups of tea to listen to the horse wrangler talk for hours about her life up on the railroads. She’d had long black hair and a way with the beasts that befit some kin of the forest folk.

So when another life fell squarely upon Bella’s shoulders she had no calling in which to pursue forever and no mortal love asking her to stay by their side. The only thing Bella knew as sure as she knew the feel of her bones, was that pain was pain was pain. She’d lived with a broken heart and broken bones and a broken life. She was resurrected every full moon with enough agony to power the very stars themselves. When war broke out once more across the world, Bella heard its call loud and clear and _ringing._

Bella couldn’t fight, even if she’d wanted to. Those trenches weren’t made for her. Not the beast in her or the girl that would never be allowed on the battlefield. But she’d heard the call. She’d _heard_ it.

Charlie had heard the call to duty once. It had brough him to a sheriff’s department out there where Law had bare a grip. Where guns and gold ruled the world and he had a stake to keep it from hurting as many people as he could.

Bella’s brought her a one way ticket to the front and four years fighting the grip of death with her bare hands.

She came back different. As did they all.

Even as her body refused to age… her eyes changed all the same. Defying the moonlight with its human agony, its human hurt. Charlie saw those bleached desert bones and the hangman’s noose when he closed his eyes. Bella didn’t need sleep to relive her nightmares. She just needed to be jolted out of the present by a startling noise. The backfiring of a car. The squeal of tires. The shattering of glass. The crack of a gun…

Bella ate her breakfast slowly. Without any of her usual, ravenous hunger. She sipped her tea, trying to bring warmth back to her soul. Charlie slipped a plate of chocolate biscuits on her bedside. She nibbled on them. Also a worrying sign. Bella barely moved her palm. She lay her hand across the blanket before her and tried not to twitch her fingers.

She’d gone back. That time it had been less of a call, less of a clear ringing drum… and more the slow march of death’s duty. She’d felt the pressure crushing her chest as war returned, as war was want to do. Bella might have earned her retirement, alongside her ancient comrades… but her body was still young, technically. Bella would not feel she had earned her rest till the very moonlight gave up its claim on her bones and let her sleep in the soil.

She’d thought she’d found it anyway. Some version of her destiny that made sense. What was she good for, if not this? What could she do with her immortality, if not use her endless life to save other people? She had escaped death, was this not the reason why? To throw her body that could not die, before the ravenous waste, before the oncoming train?

Who cared the toll it took. That was just another price. Bella had forfeited all right to complain when she’d denied death its claim on her soul. She was still alive wasn’t she? Unlike all those who never made it back from the woods, or the trenches, or the operating table. Bella might wake up with nightmares, but that was just what it cost to pull mortal beings from the brink of collapse. What else could she do with it anyway. What good was all this time?

What good was she, without the gift to survive endless pain?

To outlast. Every world and age. Every person she’d ever loved save Charlie. Every sunrise was behind her, every memory shoved her back while her body was always forced ever onward.

Bella didn’t refuse sleep when it came. She simply burrowed her face into her soft pile of blankets and let the dark take her. Whatever, it was better to sleep sometimes… then remember.

Bella woke a few hours later with a start. Ripped out of a violent dream. She groaned, putting her palms over her eyes with irritation.

That was _it._

Sleep didn’t work. Drowning herself in a shower didn’t work. Sadly chewing on a pile of biscuits didn’t work. With her jaw set angrily, she ripped off her blankets and stood up on unsteady legs. _Fine._ So be it.

Charlie had left a glass of water and some painkillers on the side of her table, she downed them quickly. Her palm still ached. The problem with such a fast metabolism was that she needed more medicine than mortals. She burned through pain relief so quickly, sometimes it didn’t feel worth taking it at all.

She did her best to dress single handedly. Pulling on her thick black hoodie and denim jacket before she stepped into her boots. Her long dark hair cascaded messily down her back.

She closed her eyes, listening to the endless hum inside her chest. It only took a moment, a deep breath, a pull on her bones, before she had transformed. Bella’s human body melted away and a great black wolf with furious golden eyes stood in her stead.

The huge black wolf easily jumped from the window. She kept her injured paw close to her chest as she walked, limping through the woods like a strange, lopsided shadow.

She hadn’t gone hunting in a while. Even with her paw the way it was, Bella had nothing better to do. No other way to burn all those swirling thoughts from her head.

She shook her human cares from her ears and listened instead to the sounds of the forest. She smelled the air, her nose wet and huge. She breathed in the smell of the forest, the pine, the dirt, the cold mountain wind coming from the north… and there, deeper into the dark, the old scent of _moose._

Bella had mostly stuck to deer since she’d arrived in Forks, aside from the elk she’d brought down last full moon. She’d snapped a few fish between her teeth of course, and scared half the birds and squirrels she came across… But she hadn’t had such a rage in her in a while, such a pain, such an ache… Bella just wanted to forget. Just for a bit. What better was she to do, than throw herself into her instincts?

She was surprisingly quiet as she made her way through the forest. Following old tracks in the dirt and sniffing the caught brown fur on branches. As the moose scent grew stronger, Bella’s teeth grew wet with dripping saliva. Her ears twitched at the slightest of sounds. Her footfalls barely made a sound, her huge paws soft upon the ground.

Bella might dwarf other animals of the forest… but the moose wasn’t far behind. Just as Bella towered over the landscapes, and made humans look like feeble, breakable toys… so did the huge, antlered beast that drank, unaware of Bella, upstream.

An ordinary wolf would need a whole pack of quick footed hunters to even attempt to take down such a prey. But, Bella who more than matched the moose for size, and had a fair bit more muscle… could go at it alone. In the state Bella was in, seeing its huge antlers and heavy hooves only made her bare her teeth more. She had nothing to fear today, not from anything found in the forest at least.

She was invisible in the undergrowth, her soft belly touching the forest floor as she stalked closer, as low as possible. Only her great gold eyes were truly visible, until the moment she sprinted from the undergrowth.

She looked like a shadow that had broken out of the darkness of the forest, earned a form all its own, with shining silver fangs. The personal doom of all those that dare wonder alone by the riverside. Didn’t every living creature know by now, that nothing could ever be sacred? Not resting or drinking. Not mourning or screaming. Not agony or pain or life.

Death came to everyone.

Death and destiny and duty and _doom._

Bella was all doom today. All rage and anger and fury. That she could still be so very twisted up inside, all broken to pieces, all immortal agony that would last forever and ever.

The moose gave a snort of sheer and absolute terror and surprise as it spotted Bella a split second before she’d dove for its neck. It was too late by then of course, for it, for Bella. For them all. Her claws sank deep into its flank, getting a cruel grip upon its body while her long sharp teeth dove for its throat.

She didn’t hesitate, even for a second, before she crunched her jaw around its windpipe. It tried to fight, as did all creatures. But Bella’s mouth flooded quickly with its blood and she ravaged its weak, mortal flesh between her sharp, immortal teeth. It’s antlers were like heavy clubs as it struggled to kick her off. Her claws racked its sides as she clung on with all her might.

Her paw split open anew beneath her, but she didn’t care. Her blood spilled across the moose’s back and it felt like retribution. The moose, in the fight of its life managed to loose Bella’s hold. In a split second it had smashed one of its antlers into Bella’s head and she was thrown off it’s back.

That didn’t stop her. The moose would have been more than a match for her while she was human, but as the world liked to keep reminding her, _Bella was not human anymore._

Her eyes were alight with the mad desire of the hunt as she clawed herself up and immediately wrestled the moose to the ground. Size for size, Bella was just a bit heavier. She threw herself against the moose’s heavy neck and pinned it to the stony shore. It’s feet, heavy like clubs of their own, kicked out desperately.

Bella looked it dead in its glossy, wide eyes before she took the kill shot.

All the life drained out of it after that. With Bella’s jaws around its throat she could feel its slowing breaths against her cheek. She could smell it all, the warm of its fur. The grass on its hooves. The river water still dripping from its knees and nose. She could hear its last animal whimpers.

Her teeth crunched harder and with that last shudder, it was gone….

She caught a glimpse of herself in the choppy river’s current. She imagined it was mad at her too. Killing one of its subjects as it bent its head to drink. Taking advantage of one of life’s needs to bring it to its knees.

The monster in the stream looked furious and hell sent. For one, it was covered in blood. Its dark fur was matted with it, all dark and gleaming. It’s eyes burned. Every inch of it unfriendly. It’s claws, too huge, dripped with blood. It looked like a lost, angry thing taking out its rage on whatever happened across its path… Bella turned her back on the river, took a huge antler between her teeth and dragged the moose back into the forest.

Whatever.

She ripped her teeth into its warm flesh. Hoping to find peace with every bite.

It never came. Bella didn’t feel any better, even when she’d half devoured the poor, dead creature. At least when Bella bit animals they died. Unlike what had happened to her.

Bella just wanted to scream at the sky. But instead she let out an awful, wolf howl.

It split the sky, every note of pain and sorrow. It broke through the trees and seemed to still even the wind. Bella screamed, all that loss from the first war… and the next…. And the next. The war had never ended for Bella. Not on the battlefield… or in her bones. When she wasn’t fighting her memories, her bodies were fighting between themselves. The day over the night…. The moon over the sun…. the moth against the flame.

Bella knew who won in the end. It was never her.

It took Bella a long time to walk home, carrying the huge moose carcass between her teeth. It wouldn’t do to leave such an obvious kill out by the river. It was a spot frequented by hikers. She didn’t want the local population getting into a fit of fright gossiping about some loose hungry bear or another. If they started patrolling the woods with long rifles, it would only cause her harm. Deer were a different matter altogether, Bella could finish them easily in one sitting. Crunching bones between her teeth and leaving its bloody bones for scavengers. This moose, however, left in this state would only provoke questions with no easy answers.

Her paw stung with every jolt as she walked. She’d definitely split the stitches on her little thrill ride. She’d probably have to get it looked at again. She could feel every stone and branch beneath her paw, despite how carefully she stepped.

She was still totally covered in blood from her kill. It had spilled over her paws as she attacked it, and she’d practically bathed her face in it while she ate from its carcass. She hadn’t bothered to lick off any of the blood. She could feel it drying on her fur, matting it all together in clumps. With every jostle as she readjusted her teeth’s grip on its slippery neck, more thin streams of blood ran down her throat, and dribbled from her chin.

She was a decent way home when Leah found her. She’d probably smelt the blood from miles away, all mixed up in the scent she’d recently learned meant _Bella._ The golden mountain lion greeted Bella playfully, with none of the fear and aggression that had held it captive the last time they’d met in these bodies.

Bella dropped the moose’s body carefully, letting it spill onto the ground. Leah wasted no time in headbutting her affectionately, letting out a rumbling purr as a greeting. Bella couldn’t purr, but licked Leah’s cheek, snorting warm air out of her nose as the closest approximation of hello as she could get.

Leah circled the moose on light feet, her tail flicking in the air. Bella nudged it toward Leah with her nose, _go ahead._ Leah looked up in surprise, her silver eyes shining. She edged closer to the moose’s split open side with some apprehension. She opened her mouth but looked up at Bella again before she took a bite. She’d been expecting Bella to be _far_ more territorial. But Bella just snorted and pushed the deer closer to Leah still with her good paw. Leah’s tail swished in excitement as she took a bite.

Bella sat heavily on her haunches, picking her injured paw off the ground tenderly. While Leah ravenously dug into Bella’s kill like she hadn’t eaten in weeks, Bella carefully started to lick her blood of her paw. Every rasp of her tongue stung, and she couldn’t help the quiet whine that broke from her teeth as she tried to dig out a particularly stubborn piece of gravel.

Leah’s huge golden head snapped up at once, her tongue licking her lips, blood coating her previously clean fur. Her attention dropped off the moose at once, she left it sprawled across the ground as she walked to Bella’s side. She nudged Bella until she stopped being stubborn and held her paw up for Leah to look at.

Leah let out a low growl between her teeth. Bella had to agree, it looked much worse than it had yesterday. Maybe it hadn’t been a particularly _smart_ idea to go single handedly take down a moose, but Bella couldn’t bring herself to regret it. Leah licked Bella’s muzzle apologetically. Bella headbutted her gently in thanks.

Bella left the rest of the moose for Leah, who had stripped it nearly to bones by the time the sun started setting low on the horizon. Bella had been happy just to lie on her stomach, communicating with Leah as best she could with her body language. They were pretty good at it, despite having no voice between the two of them. It was oddly nice, hanging out with someone as silent and strange as she was. Bella had been right at the fish and tackle shop the other day, her and Leah made fast friends indeed. 

Leah was so pleased by Bella’s moose offering she hardly stopped purring while they walked back to Bella’s house. Bella got the sense that although powerful, Leah was quite new to the whole _mountain lion_ experience. She didn’t have nearly as much hunting experience as Bella and it showed. She had really been hungry when she’d run into Bella and not nearly as practiced at being _quiet_ enough to sneak up on larger prey.

They left the moose’s almost bare bones buried in the forest, covered by a quick smattering of pine needles and leaves. Let the scavenging animals have at it. Let it be reclaimed by the soil as it had been destined to do the moment it was born.

Bella was looking forward to talking to Leah when they changed back, maybe she could teach someone a few things after all. Maybe there were some upsides to being so old and experienced… apart from her ability to survive pain that is. Unageing and immortal as she was.

It left Bella with a warm, content hum in her throat as they walked side by side. It was a relief to know she might have some purpose here, something that _meant_ something. Now she had the chance to pass some of that hard earned knowledge on to someone who’d really need it.

By the time they got home, the sun was low on the horizon and dusk was falling. With some difficulty, Bella jumped back up through the window. It wouldn’t do to drag mud and blood all over their new floorboards after all.

Leah followed her quickly and with far more agility. Bella’s room was dwarfed by the two huge creatures. Leah curled up by the foot of Bella’s bed while Bella focused on transforming back.

“I’m just going to have a quick shower,” Said Bella as soon as she could speak with real, human words. She looked down at herself, she was literally covered with dried blood, dirt and pine needles.

The mountain lion wrinkled its nose at her in a very clear _you look like you need it expression._

Bella made a face at Leah and pointed at her accusingly, “Hey, you need one to! I’m not letting you sit on my bed till you get all that _moose blood_ off your face.”

Leah huffed.

“And then I guess, we’ll have to deal with this.” Bella held up her bloody hand and bit her lip. “This might need some… medical attention. But whatever.” She flicked her hair behind her back dramatically. “Shower first.” Bella was careful grabbing a towel with as few fingers as possible. She needed it clean and not covered in moose blood if it was in anyway going to be useful after her shower.

Bella had been planning on taking a four hour shower when she got home, but since she’d bumped into Leah in the woods; she didn’t feel quite so much like she needed it. A tiny spark had returned to her eyes, her thoughts even wondered to the uneaten plate of biscuits in her room.

Bella was quick, true to her word. It took quite a few rinses and washes with shampoo to get all the blood from her hair, and a rigorous scrub with soap to get the blood out from under her nails. She was careful with her hand, but it stung like mad as all manner of shampoo, soap and conditioner dribbled into the deep gauge left by the glass.

She smelt delightful when she was finished, her skin bright pink, gleamingly clean and warm. She’d need to fish a fair few pine needles from the shower drain, but that was a job for later. Still, she wished she had any of Rosalie’s delightful smelling oils and bath salts. Bella’s tiny shower in no way compared to that wonderful experience… the hot chocolate and the company after certainly hadn’t helped.

She arrived back at her room with her towel wrapped tight around her chest. She simply pointed towards the bathroom, where steam was escaping copiously, and said to Leah, “go shower.”

Leah rubbed her long, soft body along Bella’s leg as she walked past her. Bella couldn’t help but pet her head, “go on you big softie.” She mumbled, “before you cover me in fluff.” Leah snorted, as she left the room and Bella soon realized why. She toweled off roughly after that, the damp fur sticking to her leg proving just as stubborn as Leah herself.

Bella looked at her hand a bit more critically when she was alone. She said she would go round to see Carlisle, Rosalie was sure to be back soon. It didn’t look like she would be able to do much herself, the glass was unfortunately in her dominant hand. Bella didn’t trust her left hand to stitch it up alone. It might be better to defer to Carlisle on this one.

She grabbed the first aid kit quickly anyway, putting a clean gauze patch over her palm and bandaging around it. If she couldn’t fix it, the least she could do was refrain from making it worse. She would try her very best not to step on more rocks, go hunting or aggressively jump from windows for the next few hours at least.

Bella was dressed in soft pants, socks and a thick hoodie when Leah immerged shortly after. Bella threw some fresh clothes at her. “These should be around your size. I’ll go make us some tea.”

Bella poured the kettle with one hand, and stirred the tea with a teaspoon while Leah got dressed upstairs. Leah didn’t wait for Bella to finish, she simply came down the stairs, towel drying her hair as she went.

She beamed at Bella the moment she spotted her by the stove. “Thanks.” Said Leah, her eyes bright and sparkling. “I’ve never ever done _anything_ like that before.”

Bella looked up, spoon in hand. “Really?” She asked. She pointed her spoon at her. “When I met you, you seemed much scarier.”

Leah let out a snort. _“I_ seemed scarier? You do realize you’re a werewolf right? I thought Forks was a _goner.”_

Bella spluttered. “That’s what _I_ thought. Rosalie sure had a time convincing me you weren’t some stray monster ready to eat the people of Forks.”

Leah playfully bumped into Bella with her shoulder. “ _Rosalie_ huh? The big scary werewolf went straight to Rosalie?”

Bella narrowed her eyes. “Well – what – I mean. Come on! You’ve seen Rosalie.” Bella stubbornly turned away. “If anyone could chase away some weird stray cat it would be her. Besides-“ Bella poured the milk into their tea with a flourish. “I thought we were talking about your inability to hunt?”

Leah blushed. “No. Pssh. Not … _inability._ Just lack of practice!”

Bella relented, “Ah, I’m just messing with you kiddo. It definitely takes some getting used to.” She picked up both their cups of tea. “Come on, let’s go sit on my bed.”

Leah happily sat on Bella’s bed, tea in hand. Bella pushed the plate of biscuits towards her, topping it up with a fresh packet she fished out from her bedside table’s drawer.

“So how old are you anyway?” Asked Leah quizzically, as Bella shoved two chocolate biscuits into her mouth.

Bella grinned. “Take a guess.”

Leah’s following shout of _what the fuck_ was loud enough it startled half the birds in the forest surrounding their house.

Bella laughed, Leah had a million follow up questions and they ate a record amount of chocolate biscuits.

Bella felt a little bit of peace returning to her bones.

“Just wait until _Jake_ transforms.” Said Leah, “we are going to have so much fun!”

Bella choked on her tea.

_“What?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! 
> 
> I wrote a really lighthearted chapter 8 originally but it did not fit with the flow at ALL so you get more trauma. But fear not, I'll give you FLUFF and the Bella meets the rest of the Cullen's/ Rosalie reunion next chapter!! 
> 
> I just HAD to give you an update before / for Christmas!!!!   
> It means so, SO much that you guys are all still reading this story! Your feedback is getting me through this holiday season!!!!!! 
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Big shout out to Bbfanta! Happy (early) Birthday!! kinxy, ya comments on every chapter i was screaming with delight. Valkyriexo, what the hell that comment had me straight up sobbing. Soxylady717 I am so glad you love my Bella!! Tofu, as usual, your support keeps this fic ALIVE 
> 
> HUGE shout out to everyone who has commented!!! You guys are literally the beating heart of this story, without ya I would have definitely stopped writing by now. Love you all so much, I'll do my best to reply to your comments individually over the next few days!!! 
> 
> Are you bored over Christmas?! Come join me! (and Tofu) on the brand new Discord chat for this fic! It is called ...And they met at a fish and tackle shop server!!!! 
> 
> Please join!! Its so much more chill talking here because I literally always forget to reply to comments!!!!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzegXe46RA
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the COMMENTS, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks!!!!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The moon was high in the sky by the time Bella made her way to Carlisle’s house later that evening.

She dropped Leah off home before doubling back in her grumbling red truck. Her injured hand rested gingerly on the wheel as her other hand did all the real work. She’d already pushed it enough for one day, and would probably need new stitches as it was.

The moon hung over her as she drove. Almost full. It shone from the rainwater gathered in the potholes and its light glistened off the bonnet of Bella’s truck.

_Soon._ It was telling her. _Soon._

Despite being in her human form it was Bella’s senses that lead her in the right direction. She’d never been to Carlisle’s house before, but she picked up the trail soon enough. That many vampires in one place they’d be hard pressed to mask. Even if Rosalie hadn’t walked in on Bella that day at the fish and tackle shop, she would have had to be deaf, blind and dumb not to notice the cloying scent of seven vampires shortly after.

It would have been easier finding the place sniffing out the right path searching through the undergrowth on all four paws. But Bella made do, looking with less sharp eyes for an entrance that humans were like to miss. She found it after a few loops of the road, finally spotting the hidden gravel driveway, its opening almost obscured by bushes and long branches.

She turned her truck into the drive carefully, but was pleased when she drove through that not a single scratch damaged her truck’s peeling paint. It was mostly soft ivy and moss laden branches then, it made sense. Rosalie would sure have something to say is _her_ precious cars got half ruined on the way to her adoptive parents house.

Rosalie of course, heard her coming from a few long miles away. By the time, a few minutes later, her car rolled to a slow stop before a great house half hidden by forest, Rosalie was waiting for her.

For a second Bella wondered what it must feel like to be hunted by something as strange and beautiful as all that. Rosalie looked half a ghost under the moonlight, her pale skin and blonde hair lit up eternal and ethereal all in one. One second there was nothing… and then there she was. A hungry apparition. Death written in long sharp teeth. Death in the glint of an ageless girl’s eyes.

Probably be a damn less frightening, than a huge fucking wolf licking its lips. Tearing from shadow with snarls and growls. Ripping into still warm bodies with still beating hearts and screams half choked with blood dribbled from their lips.

Death delivered with a kiss seemed nicer, Bella decided. If only a little. 

Her truck grumbled and spat, shivering with a last roar before she pulled the key and let its engine die. Bella could already see through her windshield, Rosalie’s raised, aghast eyebrow.

“Your truck sounds… _healthy._ ” Said Rosalie, as Bella stepped carefully from the cab of her truck.

Bella grinned at her, her feet crunching on the gravel. She used her uninjured hand to pat the rusty bonnet gently. “Ah, she’s perfect isn’t she.”

Rosalie twitched. “Mmmm.” She hummed, saving her breath. The look in Bella’s eyes made it clear, her rusting red monstrosity held her heart.

“It’s really good to see you.” Said Bella, pulling Rosalie into a hug as soon as she could. Vanilla, tulip and that scent that was all Rosalie swept over Bella at once. Her blonde hair wild and beautiful around her shoulders. Soft under Bella’s fingers.

“You too.” Said Rosalie as she sank into the hug at once, wrapping her arms around Bella’s sturdy shoulders. Bella smelt clean and warm, like a soft blanket by a fire, all tied up with forest scents and mountain side. Rosalie felt Bella’s heart beating steadily in her huge chest, it echoed in Rosalie’s very bones. For a short second, it seemed Rosalie might have a heartbeat of her own.

Bella’s voice shook ever so slightly. “Yesterday…” her breath hitched. “Yesterday was a lot, huh?”

Rosalie’s fingers tightened around Bella’s jacket. “It was awful.” Said Rosalie truthfully. “I haven’t… I haven’t been around that much blood in a very long time. It was…” she paused... “Unbearable.”

Rosalie felt Bella nod. Rosalie pulled away after a long moment. “I’m glad you’re here, Bella.” She said softly, looking Bella in her eyes.

“Of course.” Bella nodded. “You made it back okay then, after yesterday?” She asked as she beeped the lock on her truck with her keys.

Rosalie nodded, although she made a grim expression. “Eventually. Made it back only a few hours ago. We went _quite_ far away. Just in case,” Rosalie shrugged. “You know how it is.”

Bella’s mouth twisted into a slight frown as she nodded in agreement. “I do.”

“We made hell out of a patch of forest way up north. It was halfway up a pretty steep cliff. No one around save the elk we came across, nothing much else but us and them can scale that terrain.”

Bella made a face, “that can’t have been pretty.”

Rosalie only shook her head. “Better than what we would have done to Forks… but no. It wasn’t pretty.” Rosalie raised an eyebrow up at her of her own. “What about you? Carlisle…” She paused, searching, looking at Bella intensely. “Carlisle said you got hurt.” Her voice was tight.

Bella tried to make light of it, she held up her palm casually. “It’s alright. Just a graze really. I was careless is all. Didn’t notice the glass till I’d knelt in it.”

Rosalie took Bella’s bandaged hand in her own carefully, a frown on her face. She could smell Bella’s blood seeping through it, see it already stinging the fresh gauze wrapped gently around Bella’s palm.

“This… doesn’t look ok.” Said Rosalie carefully. She didn’t miss the heavy look in Bella’s eyes either. Yesterday, it seemed, hadn’t been kind to either of them.

“I uh, might need to get your adoptive father to take a look at it again.” Said Bella. Her voice was careful, but Rosalie could still hear her emotions swirling about. “I was careless this morning too.” Bella shrugged. “I went hunting. Took down a moose. Ripped the stitches, I think.”

Rosalie’s chest hitched. “A moose?”

No wonder Bella had reinjured her hand… Moose might not be a real match for the immortal, but they sure put up a fight on their way down.

“It’s wasn’t so hard.” Said Bella. “I mean, you’ve seen me transform.” Bella peered at her own palm, “Just stretched it a bit far. It’s nothing.”

Rosalie’s eyes were dark and clouded, “Still,” she said softly, “I don’t doubt Carlisle did a good job…. But I wish I could have done something. Been able to help.”

Carlisle had done a good job yesterday, but that didn’t help the fact that Bella had great shards of glass in her skin and Rosalie hadn’t been a single bit of use. She’d been busy tearing up half the forest in a maddening blood frenzy.

Bella raised an eyebrow, “You did.” She said seriously. “If you’d have stayed, that would have been _torture_ for you. I’m glad you left… there was –“ Bella hesitated. “… A lot of blood.”

She looked down at her hands, yesterday they’d been dripping. Even that hot hours long shower hadn’t scrubbed the memory of it from her skin. Bella’s voice was strained. “It was even difficult for me.”

Rosalie’s eyebrows crumpled together. “I’m sorry.”

Bella snapped out of it, “it’s not your fault.” She said, shoving those memories aside, right underneath her ribcage where they couldn’t hurt anyone.

Rosalie didn’t look slightly comforted. “Come on,” She said, taking Bella’s other hand in hers. I’ll make us some tea and _you_ can get that looked at properly.”

Bella felt a warm flicker in her chest. She tugged at her hair for a moment, tucking it behind her ear. “Thanks.” She said softly, letting Rosalie pull her along beside her, before her eyes wondered to the huge house before them.

She could see the glass reflecting through the trees of a house that seemed to swallow up half the forest. It was all modern, timber, steel and glass rose up out of ancient ground in a new world monument.

“Uh, nice digs.” Said Bella.

Rosalie snorted. “Yeah, Carlisle and Esme have a bit of a penchant for the dramatic, huh?”

Bella elbowed her playfully. “What? No I don’t see what you mean. This is _exactly_ what I was expecting to find.” She flashed a smile at Rosalie, “So, I’m about to meet your whole family, huh?”

Rosalie buried her face in her hands. “It would seem so. They are all practically frothing at the mouth to meet you. I’ve barely said two words… but then again….”

Bella laughed, and raised her eyebrows. “Alice has said more than a few?” She questioned.

Rosalie peered at Bella from in-between her fingers and let out a groan. “She won’t stop mentioning that I, the fearless and unyielding Rosalie, fed a werewolf hot chocolate on the full moon.”

“Ah,” Said Bella. “I might have let that slip.”

Rosalie faux glared at her. “I gathered that.”

Bella held up her hands. “In my defense, I didn’t realize you were the most secretive person to exist!”

“ _Only_ around _Alice._ She already knows more than what’s good for her.”

Bella frowned at her curiously, but Rosalie waved her off.

“You’ll see what I mean soon enough.”

Alice’s laugh echoed from the balcony as they approached. “Hi, Bella!” She said, knowing full well they could hear her. “Welcome to our humble abode.”

“I don’t think this technically can be classed as humble, Alice.” Replied Bella, in much the same quiet volume. Rosalie let out a tiny laugh. “I didn’t know your parents owned a mansion, Alice? I might have come round sooner to eat you out of house and home.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that,” Said Alice, “Esme is thrilled at the chance to use her kitchen for a change. Can’t you smell it?”

Oh. That made sense. Seeing as eggs and bacon wasn’t a smell that naturally occurred in nature, it _had_ to be coming from the Cullen’s house. Stupidly, Bella had assumed on the walk up the drive that she’d been hungrily picking up dinner or something from a hiker’s hut or another.

Bella tried not to drool. “Oh,” She said, trying to act nonchalantly, but everyone could hear her heartrate pick up speed with excitement. “I can. Please tell Esme it smells, quite frankly, delicious.”

“I am 900% positive she can hear every single word of our conversation.” Muttered Rosalie, with a raised eyebrow. “Right, Esme?”

“What’s that phrase, speak of the Devil?” Said Esme with a laugh, appearing in a split second on the very same balcony Alice was seemingly doing acrobatics on. “Lovely to meet you Bella,” she waved, a spatula in one hand and an incredibly sharp knife in the other.

Bella waved back from the front yard. “Lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Esme!”

“You know” Said Rosalie as quietly as possible. “If she gets any more excited around fire and knives I would assume she was from the stone ages, not 1895.”

Bella’s laugh rang out in the clearing, Rosalie’s joining it. More than a few surprised vampires in the huge house ears pricked at this. They shared a few delighted smiles as Rosalie’s rare laugh echoed around the forest.

If they weren’t excited to meet Bella before, they certainly were now.

Carlisle practically restrained his children on the stairs as Bella and Rosalie entered. “Please, let’s not mob our guest. Let’s just _try_ and give Rosalie a tiny bit of alone time with Bella?” He hissed quietly, as Emmet and Alice attempted to aerobically flip over the banister to the first floor.

Edward smiled, his eyes full of adoration as he slipped one slim hand on his boyfriend’s broad chest. “Come on Emmet, let’s give them at least a few minutes.”

Emmet gave no resistance, he recognized that look in Edwards eyes well enough.

Emmet might be distractable by his extremely attractive boyfriend, but Jasper had no such sway over Alice. At least not while Bella, the very cool, undeniably powerful werewolf Rosalie most _surely_ had a few feelings for, was in her vicinity.

Carlisle was quick to fix Bella’s hand, although the grim look on his face persisted as he restitched her sensitive palm. Bella tried not to wince, but her hand didn’t take kindly to being stitched up twice in the same amount of days.

As Carlisle finished, wrapping Bella’s hand in gauze she said, “I’ll try and be more careful this time. It won’t take too long to heal once I stop you know, flinging myself at passing wildlife.”

Carlisle nodded. “If you need it looking over again, please don’t hesitate to come round.” He guested at his office. “As you can see, I’ve quite a set up.” He shrugged. “We don’t need to sleep either, so really. Anytime.”

Bella flexed her fingers fractionally, feeling the tight skin on her palm stitched together once again. She looked at Carlisle seriously. “I will.”

Rosalie rescued Bella shortly after that. Well, not rescued so much as she simply took Bella by the hand and said, “Come on Bella, Lets go outside. I want to show you something.”

Alice glared at her, she was sitting as close to Bella as possible on the sofa running a mile a minute through all the werewolf related facts she’d accumulated throughout the years. Bella was patiently answering _true_ or _false._ Sometimes Bella just laughed and stared at Alice with a frighteningly deadpan expression, “ _guess.”_ She hissed, when Alice asked if werewolves still got their periods.

With that hauntingly unanswered question Rosalie had had _it._ She shoved Alice off Bella with more than a little animal ferocity in her eyes and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. Acting nonchalant.

“Alice you can interrogate Bella later.”

Bella nodded at Alice. “Swing by the shop, anytime yeah?”

Rosalie didn’t say much until they were well out of earshot from the house. Bella followed her happily, carefully stepping her boots over the tangles of roots and branches on the forest floor.

“I bet I’m not half as fast as you without transforming.” Said Bella, as she leapt over a log to join Rosalie on the other side.

Rosalie grinned, “That wouldn’t surprise me. You do seem to have a knack for tripping when you’re not on all fours.”

Bella snorted. “You have _no_ idea. You’re practically gliding along the forest but I actually have to look where I’m going.” She peered up at Rosalie. “So where are we going?”

Rosalie took Bella’s fingers in her own as she climbed down a bit ungracefully from the tall log. “I love my family, I really do. But I just wanted you all to myself for a while.” She made a face at Bella, “Especially before Alice asked you even _more_ personal questions.”

Bella laughed. “I don’t mind. It is actually nice to be able to answer honestly for a change.”

“Here.” Said Rosalie, as they broke through the border of the forest. They stood atop a small cliff overlooking the choppy river below. “Sit with me?” She asked, gracefully moving to sit with her legs over the cliff.

Bella huffed, “Only if you promise to catch me. I don’t wanna disappoint your dad again by ripping my stitches mere seconds after he’s fixed me up again.”

Rosalie patted the dirt next to her. “Of course.”

Bella sat down, feeling calmer than she had over the last few days. The view was beautiful. The forest picked back up again across the wide river, mist hanging about the trees and eventually obscuring it from view. She could smell it all, the crisp air. The water below. The ever comforting scent of forest…. And there, right beside her, practically wrapping her up in a hug that meant _you’re safe_ was Rosalie. All vanilla and tulip and otherworldly immortality.

Bella pressed her shoulder against Rosalie’s, letting her rest against her strong unyielding spine. It made her heart beat steadily, calm. Something about the undying, everlasting girl beside her setting her teeth at rest.

For Rosalie, it was like sitting by a warm hearth. It made her feel alive again. Not just some cold, unchanging thing. Where they met, their hands and their shoulders brushing together, it felt just right. Like harmony had been struck, a long ringing echo that Rosalie felt in her very, immortal soul. It was like the opposite of what had happened yesterday, when all that vampire instinct had taken over. Bella’s blood didn’t sing to her to drink it. Her hands didn’t shake with restraint. She was in total control, it was almost like her body was human again. Bella’s heart thudding so loudly It almost made up for her owns silence. Rosalie could get used to this… the strange peace she felt in Bella’s company. A peace she hadn’t come close to since before that awful night so many decades ago.

“We’ll have to go back soon.” Said Rosalie, leaning her head on Bella’s shoulder. Unable to promise herself this bliss forever. Lest she forget nothing lasts. All sunrises must set, all rivers flow away… and this little werewolf wasn’t bound to her. She could just as easily wonder out of Forks as she had wondered into it. _Don’t get used to it._ Said the old, scared part of Rosalie’s heart. _Even though she feels like home._ “Esme will want you to eat enough food to feed a coven if I’m not mistaken.”

“I certainly wouldn’t want to disappoint.” Said Bella. “But I think we can stay here a few minutes more. When we were leaving Alice had just challenged Esme to a knife throwing contest. They won’t even have noticed we’re gone.” Bella’s arm wrapped snug and warm and sure around Rosalie’s shoulders. “Please, let’s stay awhile more. Just look at that view.” Said Bella, gesturing to the cliffs and forest and river before them. Her eyes catching on the stunning, blonde hair and deep golden eyes of the immortal girl beside her.

Rosalie laughed softly. “A few more minutes.” She agreed, her heart humming happily. Some part of her seemed to whisper, _I hope this never ends._

Unbeknownst to her, beside her, Bella had the very same thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> Rosalie is catching f e e l i n g s. 
> 
> While also desperately trying to manhandle her impatient family from Bella's side. She's protective ok! She wants to quietly ask Bella weird questions after 32 years of friendship, not just let Alice blurt them out hour 4! Hahahaha
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the love, support, comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks!!!!
> 
> This fic would not have happened without you all! 
> 
> Do you want to come and poke the author (me) / scream about head canons and talk about random gay shit? Join our new discord server!! 
> 
> We are three peeps strong atm, ready to welcome new members!!!!   
> I am very bored!!! Send H e l p!! Talk to me!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzegXe46RA
> 
> See you soon with a new chapter! This one was 98% dialogue, my WEAKNESS, so it took a bit longer than usual. Regularly scheduled trauma, introspection, BROTPs and gay YEARNING coming UP! 
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> Comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella was sure her heart was beating faster than usual, but if Rosalie noticed she didn’t let on. Rosalie was dressed, quite frankly, _adorably_ and Bella didn’t know what to do about it but stare. Her eyes, she was sure, were as wide as dinner plates.

Rosalie was taking a look at Bella’s truck. Her sleeves rolled up, a pair of coveralls tied at her waist. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, but as with everything Rosalie did, it suited her just fine. More than fine actually. Bella’s gaze kept flicking to the hair falling out of her bun, dancing across Rosalie’s pale neck as she bent over the bonnet. Her arms rippled under the tight black shirt she wore, a bright necklace caught the light.

Bella almost let out a whine of some, overwhelmed, crashing emotion, but managed to grind it to a halt in her throat. Bella tried to shake herself out of it, grabbing the nearest spanner to spin in her hands to give her mind something else to focus on.

Rosalie was right in her element, there was no doubt about that. Sure, seeing Rosalie’s home had been something else, curling up together on that sofa that smelt so sweet and was so soft under Bella’s head… but here…. She was seeing a totally different side to her.

Rosalie’s garage was empty, save them. It helped when your mechanic didn’t really need that much sleep and the customer’s eyes were glowing like street lamps. Even if the lights on in the mechanics shop well past midnight drew some attention from bleary eyed residents stumbling to bed, it would not bring any questions.

Rosalie, unrestrained had avoided using the complicated series of lifts and pullies to maneuver the car up a few meters so she could easily work under it. In the dark of the night, with no one but the supernatural around, she could show her true nature.

Bella was actually stunned out of breath for a few, long moments when Rosalie simply lifted her beloved truck overhead, before depositing it with great care on a raised platform. That squeak in Bella’s throat was not easily restrained this time, and Bella blushed as Rosalie grinned at her, her arms flexing in a way that was definitely making Bella flustered.

The full moon was only a night away now, and it was written all over Bella’s body. Just like it had been the day Rosalie met her, the moon made a shade of Bella’s warm, living body. Turning it to sickness and suffering just before it gave the reprise of transformation and a lust for blood not unlike Rosalie’s herself.

“Any plans for this full moon?” Asked Rosalie, as she worked elbow deep in the guts and mechanics of Bella’s ancient truck. “I uh, have a cabin up north. Pretty deep, beyond the mountains and tucked away in a bit of forest.”

Bella perked up, her eyes flicking to Rosalie’s at once. “You did not build it?” She asked, mouth agape.

Rosalie smirked. “I might have. I have had _quite_ a lot of free time over the last century, is it really that surprising?”

Bella snorted, “I guess not. But here I am after what, 120 years? And I’ve spent most of that time _renting._ ” Bella threw up her hands. “I give up. Teach me your ways, wise one.”

Rosalie laughed, “Your being melodramatic, I know for a fact you’ve spent your time getting _a lot_ of masters degrees. I spent a lot of time wondering around, I couldn’t help but building a cabin where no one could ever find it. Its therapeutic.”

“I’m sure it is.” Said Bella, with a low whistle. “You, in the middle of a blizzard, holding half an acre’s worth of timber over your head, _casually_ building a cabin…. _Therapeutic.”_

“Would you like to go with me?” Asked Rosalie, stubbornly picking apart Bella’s engine instead of looking her in the eye. “To the cabin, I mean. For the full moon. No one would see us.” She rambled, aware her cheeks were hot, “We’d have the forest to ourselves save the wildlife. You wouldn’t have to worry about hiding, or even, changing back if you didn’t want to.”

Bella interrupted her distracted manhandling of the nuts and bolts, with a wide, sharp toothed grin. “Rosalie, I’d _love_ that.” She said, appearing before Rosalie in a split second. She scooped Rosalie into a crushing hug before Rosalie could talk herself into a hole.

Rosalie’s fingers curled around Bella’s thick hoodie. “Really?”

“Um, yes! Did you miss the part where you said _whole forest to ourselves!_ We can hunt together and not worry about people running into a dead elk, a vampire and a manic werewolf!” She coughed, her throat grumbling quietly, “Plus, you know,” she said into Rosalie’s cool shoulder, “I actually had a nice time last time. Which really is saying something considering it was the _full moon.”_

“Great!” Said Rosalie, “We can drive up tomorrow.” She raised her eyes over Bella’s disassembled truck, “We’ll have to take my car. We actually want it to survive the journey.”

She turned back to Bella, finally noticing the huge wrench Bella had been playing with. She raised an eyebrow. Bella flushed, it had huge dents in it, where her fingers were still gripping it.

“Uh,” Said Bella, “I’m sure I can bend it back.”

Rosalie only laughed, her bones humming with warmth. “Can’t take you anywhere huh? Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find something to occupy you over the weekend.”

Bella almost choked.

Rosalie continued, “ _A lot_ of moose up that way, and this time you won’t be going at it alone. Hopefully your paw will be healed by then… if not,” Rosalie shrugged, grinning with her deadly sharp fangs. “Well, I’m more than a match for it.” She clapped Bella on the shoulder seriously. “We’ll get you that dinner.”

Bella had no words. She just nodded, the wrench under her hand finally snapping in two.

With Bella’s plans to go away for the weekend, Charlie decided that he’d stay, for the first time, in Forks over the full moon. With the house empty, it was no longer a choice between hearing Bella’s screams or running to the furthest mountain range he could. Bella was pleased to let him have the luxury of his own bed for once, he said he didn’t mind but Bella was sure she caught him misty eyed as he departed a few weeks ago. That huge King bed with its soft down bedding and sturdy, new mattress sure brought that old cowboy to his knees with relief. His bones would never age past a single day, but he’d earned his rest even when he’d been only human.

Bella packed a duffel bag, mostly with all the human supplies that unfortunately _still_ didn’t grow on trees. She checked it all off in her head as she made one last round of the house, in case she’d missed anything.

_Tea, eggs, milk, chocolate, biscuits, chips, some bread, loo roll, camping cooking pot, the softest blanket from her bed, over the counter pain medication, some gauze, her cellphone charger, her coat… and last of all, picnic basket full of cutlery, cute little plates and a picnic blanket._

Bella, despite the fact that she’d been looking forward to the car ride with Rosalie, almost immediately fell asleep. There was something so comforting and lulling about the hum of the engine, Rosalie’s trusted hands on the wheel and the landscape blurring around them.

Rosalie had actually been mid-sentence when she realized Bella’s heartrate and breathing had slowed dramatically. She flicked her eyes over the passenger seat to find Bella totally knocked out, her chin on her chest and a stray bit of drool pooling from her mouth.

It wasn’t fair that someone so dangerous looked so impossibly _cute._

Rosalie didn’t bother waking her, she was more than happy to drive in silence, her companion Bella’s soft breathing and occasional grumbling in her sleep. She grinned feverously, she was very much looking forward to rubbing the fact that Bella slept talked in her face when she woke up.

By the time Bella blearily blinked open her eyes, snow passed the window. Proper, thick snow the car was sure having a time smashing through. Bits of snowdrift had piled on the windows from Rosalie’s onslaught.

“We off-roading?” Mumbled Bella, sleepily.

Rosalie laughed in a way mere mortals might consider _maniacally._ “Yes!” She said, pushing her foot on the gas aggressively. “We- just need to get through – this snow drift – and” With a grumble the car managed to grip on the snow and drove over the alarmingly high snowdrift pile. “There!” Said Rosalie, satisfied. “Not so hard.”

Bella stared at her with wide eyes. “What universe was that _easy?”_

Rosalie only rolled her eyes.

“I am not surprised you think my car is old!” Said Bella. “I’d be properly surprised if your cars survived the _year.”_

Rosalie pulled up under the cover of some thick trees, “We’ll have to walk from here if that’s ok?” She asked Bella. “The car won’t make it over those ridges. Probably.”

Bella let out a laugh in relief. “Yes, please lets walk. I don’t think I want to know what kind of physics defying feats you’d use to attempt it.”

Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she climbed out of the car, her legs wobbly like she was a newborn foal. She stretched her arms over her head as she went to the boot of the car, ready to help Rosalie with the supplies.

Rosalie, it seemed, had also taken it upon herself to bring a truckload of human supplies too. If Bella could make a bet on anything, it would be that she’d probably find startling amounts of hot chocolate powder in Rosalie’s backpack if she looked.

Bella frowned at the path before them, no wonder this place was pretty much empty of humanity, the entrance to the valley between the mountains was hidden by rocky outcrops, uneven ground and huge trees that seemed to swallow up the sky.

“I think I’ll transform.” Said Bella to Rosalie. “I think I’ll need a bit more grace and my four paws to navigate _that_ easily.”

“Want me to take your bag?” replied Rosalie, already shrugging her own backpack onto her shoulders. 

“Nah.” Said Bella, “I can carry it in my mouth. If you don’t mind a bit of drool that is.”

Rosalie shot Bella a devious look, “Nah, I got used to you drooling when you were asleep.”

“Uh!” Said Bella, affronted. “Nope. I don’t believe it for a second. Right, that’s it. I’m transforming before you spread any more clear lies about me.”

“Yeah I’m sure the nearby squirrels are very concerned about your dying reptation.” Laughed Rosalie.

Bella threw a fistful of powdery snow at her, before she closed her eyes to transform.

Rosalie watched it closely this time, awe written all over her face. She’d only seen Bella transform once before and that had been in the death throes of the curse. This was different altogether, instead of the long, drawn out battle that the full moon brought, this was easy and fluid.

In one moment, there Bella was. Long dark hair swept across her shoulder. Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated and closed her eyes. All that magnificent gold glowing from Bella’s eyes disappeared, swallowed up for a few long moments. Bella breathed out a steady breath and her fingers tightened by her sides. Summoning up that strange, ancient power that would never die inside her. Would never let her die, either.

And then, in a few seconds it was over. Like a great shadow had appeared out of Bella’s bones themselves and swallowed her whole. An ordinary human would see but a blur of black, but Rosalie wasn’t human. She saw how in those seconds Bella’s whole body changed, contorted and broke and remade itself.

Her forearms snapped and grew longer, heavy paws grew from spindly fingers and thudded into the snow. Sharp claws gleaming. Her back legs grew out of her boots, it was like they simply melted away. Huge black legs rose up, pushing her onto all fours, a magnificent tail snapping quickly from Bella’s spine itself.

Huge soft ears overtook her tiny, round human ones, parting her hair as they grew. Her teeth quickly outgrew her mouth, huge canines curved from between her lips. Her very skull changed, as did all her bones in a few, glorious moments of creation, always growing larger and stronger and stranger.

In a flash, there was a huge wolf standing before Rosalie. It’s head well above her. In this form alone, Bella was taller. A fact she seemed to enjoy if the sparkle shining in her eyes was any indication. With a huff and a push, Bella’s huge wet nose playfully nudged Rosalie’s hands until Rosalie, quite beside herself, was stroking Bella’s huge, soft muzzle.

Rosalie couldn’t help herself and Bella wouldn’t stop nudging her until she threw her arms around the huge beasts neck and pulled Bella into a hug. Her hands lost themselves in Bella’s impossibly thick, soft fur at once. Rosalie let out a pleased, mostly accidental sigh of relief. She hadn’t imagined how soft and sweet and lovely hugging a werewolf would be. Well, not any werewolf…. But this one suited her just fine.

Bella’s huge, heavy head rested across her shoulder. Rosalie could feel Bella’s hot exhales down her back. “Oh you’re big softie, aren’t you?” Muttered Rosalie, her hands scratching behind Bella’s ears. “You can’t even deny it, you’re practically purring.”

Bella let out a huff between her teeth but didn’t make any motion to pull her ears away. It felt _nice,_ god help her. Her heart raced ever so slightly, but whatever, all wolves could have high heartrates. It didn’t necessarily mean Rosalie knew the intoxicating effect she had on her.

Bella let herself enjoy their hug for a beat too long. All wrapped up in Rosalie’s vanilla, lavender smell that made Bella want to hold on forever. But eventually, feeling snow land on her ears and nose, she pulled away with a pointed nod in the direction of the forest.

“Yeah,” Said Rosalie, one of her hands not leaving Bella’s tall shoulder. “We better head off. We can get there before dark. Get some wood for the fire on our way. You can carry it,” she nodded to Bella, “if you try you’re best not to drool everywhere. We want our fire lighting to be a _success.”_

Bella only snorted, if wolves could laugh Rosalie was sure that’s what Bella was doing. Bella only elbowed her, and for a second Rosalie was almost drowned in fur. She threw what was possibly half a snowdrift at Bella in retaliation.

With that, the sun soon to dip over the horizon, the huge wolf and the immortal, beautiful girl made their way into the deep, dark forest. Not a worry between them, nothing in the woods could be a match for the two of them after all.

For the first time in Bella’s long life, she didn’t feel a creeping sense of doom as the full moon hung, ever threatening above her head.

She walked towards it, Rosalie’s cool hand on her shoulder, and felt a strange sort of peace making its home in her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers!!
> 
> The promised Gay Fluff and Yearing has arrived! (well more of it anyway!)
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the love, support, comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks!!!!
> 
> This fic would not have happened without you all!
> 
> Do you want to come join our new discord server!!
> 
> We are now 7 peeps strong and THRIVING. Why did you get this chapter so quickly? I am INSPIRED by the lovely peeps in the gayest discord server of all time!! I am LOVING it. 
> 
> Please join! We would LOVE to have you. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzegXe46RA
> 
> See you soon with part 2 of the full moon cabin experience, ft. gay yearning part 2 and FEELINGS. 
> 
> What would YOU like to see?! 
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> Comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Bella had been made for the forest, even before she’d been brought kneeling, to the brink of death. Her house had always been surrounded by woodland, protected on all sides by the glen that Bella called home.

Even before her feet had become sturdy paws, she’d easily run through the forests of Forks. Wildflowers had been a particular penchant of hers, collecting them with tiny fingers and bringing them home to fling at Charlie. He’d always held them in huge, delicate fingers before putting them in a vase above the hearth.

“Gotta respect our home Bells,” He’d say, with that rough old voice. “You pay your respects to the wildflowers and they’ll pay their respects to you. Just look at that.” He’d gesture to their living room, its teak wood gleaming, the floor dusted and the rug straightened just so. “Brightens the whole place up.” He’d scoop Bella up in a hug that made her toes dance above the floor boards and Bella’s laugh would echo around their home.

Flowers and fishing rods, some things never changed, not even after a century. In the next life, if it came, Bella was sure to be found picking flower’s in new, strange fields and bringing them home, to whoever stood by the heath. Whoever waited with open arms to wrap her in their embrace. Just as she still did now, flowers hanging delicately from the mouth of a huge black wolf. A shadow with daisies dripping from its maw.

This place, with its huge ancient trees, hidden by snow covered mountain sides, it’s clear cold river that fell with a roar from the side of a sharp cliff, the sun high above, shining through the canopy… it felt like it had been taken from Bella’s very heart and bones themselves. A slow quiet chunk of peace she’d been dreaming of quietly for years, before her very eyes like it was a strange, surreal dream.

This place was ancient, and untouched by mortal hands. Unlike the forests of Forks, and the many national parks and places Bella had roamed, this one seemed to be a pocket of life as it had been a long time ago. Preserved between untraversable mountains, its steep sides and almost hidden, rocky entrance had kept it safe.

Only Rosalie had come here, it seemed. To build a home out of log and labor, hidden under the great boroughs of the forest. Tucked away at the side of the river that lazily ran through the trees once it had crashed with ruckus energy from the mountain side.

She had seen the elk, moose and wild things that lived here, and watched them with soft eyes. She’d set up shop, a fire to warm her bones and glass windows to watch the snow pile up. She’d run as far and fast as she could, and this seemed like a good a place as she’d ever find to hole up with her battered heart. Healing it softly, if not only by watching the river laze past the house, the elk chew at the stalks and shoots that sprouted from snow, and the birds that circled overhead. With her sharp eyes, she could see it all.

There was nothing but time after all, to be found in the land of the dead while still walking the earth. Trapped in between one world and another, always looking back to the past, but stuck forever moving towards a future one couldn’t comprehend, or begin to predict. Rosalie might be over a century old, but her head and heart still longed for that quiet summer house she’d been raised in. Still wanted sturdy floorboards beneath her feet and a fire to welcome her home.

She found a part of that here, however lonely. However much she watched the wild things, they could not speak with her, nor share her pain. The most she could do was spread seeds out on her porch, throw bits of apple out on the grass and watch the animals eat, alert, their ears pricking, unaware she watched. A part of her longing to touch them, to feel their soft coats under her hands. To be close to them without hearing their hearts beating in their chests, their eyes wide with fear, her own body hungry. Her own hands shaking with an immortal hunger, a thirst that would overcome all the love and soft things she held in her heart. No, it was better for them all if she watched from afar. Not to let that soft, hot blooded scent catch in her nose and set her teeth on edge. Her tongue watering.

Bella could hardly breathe as she walked into the deep valley. It was like something out of her most ancient memories. Trees that seemed to swallow up half the sky, their trunks thicker than Bella’s arm span by times and times again. She was dwarfed by this forest, rendered a small wriggling thing under the still, silent and timeless trees that man had not yet felled or found.

While Bella had been young enough at the turn of the 19th centaury to see the ancient trees, the old guards that had stood for centuries in Forks, even she did not see them for long. Forks had been a timber town when Bella was a girl, just as the old timber mill still stood, however rusty and abandoned, so did the ghost of all that labor.

When she was still young, her world of timber mills and men wielding huge saws between them, had cut down the plentiful forests. Forks was a timber town after all. She’d seen great trees with long memories, fall from the sky, with the crashing roar of a dying empire. She’d heard them carve them up, sawing and sawing. Sawdust catching on the wind, stepped into the trails and tracks, winding its way down the streets and roads of Forks.

It had made Bella still and silent then too, a grief swallowing her up that she could hardly comprehend. Time was a fickle thing for a girl under ten, fickler still for someone who then turned to face immortality. But even then, with huge wide eyes and a gasp stuck in her throat, she had mourned their passing. Mourned the great spaces they had taken up, branches reaching for the sky… where naught but birds flew now. No gentle rain of leaves. No home for the small and clawed who could climb its trunk and find a place in its dips and hollows. Nothing but a stump remained, where even that would soon be turned to mulch and memory.

If Bella had learned any lesson, however hard and hollow it rang in her chest, it was that nothing was safe in the war between love or profit. She’d seen the scars man made across the world, in forests that had once been kingdoms of their own and in battlefields where men died bloody and alone. She found it in her own heart too, its grip upon her bones deeper and deeper, the price she had paid when love hadn’t been enough, and she had to let all who died stay sleeping in the soil, instead of rising again to run with her under a new, shining moon.

It made Bella howl, sad and long and echoing. It rang around the forests that she was found in at full moons and dark midnights. _Alone, alone, alone_ echoed her voice, her howl of sounds too high for humans to comprehend. Low yowls that spread a melancholy song throughout the woods and warned all animals nearby that a huge monster prowled.

No one but her own voice answering back.

Bella had felt it then, as she so often did. An old deep pang in her chest, like time itself was a dagger thrust between her ribs. A painful wound she’d have to live with for the rest of her life. Time kept passing her by, and more and more she felt like an old forgotten thing too. From an age that was no longer needed, in a world that had moved on and changed far too much to be recognizable.

Even that was different here.

Bella watched Rosalie from the rug, where she was curled up before the fire, with one eye cracked open. She’d collapsed into a fluffy heap after their hunt and barely a few minutes had gone by before she was snoring wolf snores, too a very pleased Rosalie.

Bella couldn’t tell exactly how many hours had passed since then, only that nor the crackling or the fire, nor the wind outside had caused her to wake. She simply had. Pulled out of one dream and into another. A world of cabins in the wood, a beautiful girl and an oddly pleasant full moon. It seemed a world less real than the forest her dream-self had been running in, chasing a white stag bound after bound through an endless forest.

Rosalie didn’t know Bella was even the slightest bit awake. She was too focused on her own task at hand. She was standing across the cabin from Bella, frowning out the window, a paintbrush in hand. Bella must have slept through her setting it up, the huge canvas and its stand. For now Rosalie was painting, humming an old song, her tongue poking out from her lips in concentration.

Bella barely breathed, her breathing still slow and steady as if she was still in the deep hold of sleep. She could hardly believe her luck of late, this strange turn of fate that had led her to Forks and then here. Into a strange friendship between two young immortals.

Rosalie was magnificent. Bella watched with baited breath as Rosalie painted, her eyebrows twisted up in concentration. Her blonde hair trailing down her back. Paint flecked her hands, when she wasn’t careful she got a swipe of paint on her temple. She didn’t notice though, she stared at her rendering of snow with an artist’s critiquing eye. Watching the snow glistening outside the window, the light of day fading. Soon it would be dark, and it would be a different world to the one Rosalie was capturing on her canvas.

Somehow, with some mind numbing skill Bella couldn’t understanding, Rosalie had even managed to capture how the soft light of the fire, the warm glow, had cast upon the snow. How it lit it up, just a bit, in subtle contrast to the blue toned snow that hid in the shadows of the house.

Despite how Bella fought it, the full moon had taken its toll on her. Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched each, mesmerizing stroke of Rosalie’s brush. The soft humming of a long forgotten song winding its way into Bella’s ears. She didn’t mean to, but she was soon relaxed again, her jaw flat against the soft rug. Her eyes closed deep, her soul dragged back to the land of dreams. A bellyful of elk sending her ever faster along the way. The fire crackled and spat, her side warm and hot.

It was morning when she woke, but the fire still blazed gently in the hearth. Rosalie must have kept it going. Bella cracked open her huge eyes and yawned, her teeth catching the light of the fire as she let out a morning squeak from her throat.

Rosalie laughed, “That was possibly the cutest sound I’ve ever heard you make.”

Bella stretched on all four paws and made a long, cute whining sound as she did so. As if saying _I can be cuter._ She made her way to Rosalie at once, her head easily taller than Rosalie’s as she sat on the sofa, her legs curled up beneath her. Bella collapsed onto her haunches, swallowing Rosalie’s knees under her soft ruff, and put her head on Rosalie’s lap with a snort.

“Good morning to you too,” Said Rosalie, hesitating only a moment before she ran her hands up Bella’s muzzle. Bella closed her eyes at once, if she could purr, she would.

“If I make you tea, will you change back?” Asked Rosalie, her fingers scratching behind Bella’s soft, tall ears. “It’d be nice to hear something other than the birds, even your sleepy voice will do.”

Bella cracked an eye open and nodded against Rosalie’s knees. It was, after all, the least she could do. Despite how delightful it was to feel Rosalie’s cool fingers working their way through her fur, Bella sure had a lot to talk about as well.

As soon as Rosalie had made her way to the small, connected kitchen, Bella transformed. Letting all that wolf mass fall away, slink back into her bones, as impossible as it seemed. Bella was sure heavier than her outward appearance, hidden in her human thin bones rested a great wolf. A normal mortal would be hard pressed to even pick Bella up, all that hidden muscle and mass under her skin. Her eyes were back to their gleaming, brilliant green.

When Rosalie made it back, two steaming cups of tea in her hands, instead of the great black wolf, it was Bella was sitting on the sofa, smiling widely. She was up on two feet at once, although being Bella she made the simple movement look clumsy.

“Rosalie,” Grinned Bella, “I’m back!” She took the mugs from Rosalie, setting them on quite precariously on the arm of the sofa, before she wrapped Rosalie up in a human hug.

Rosalie seemed a bit surprised, it was different seeing Bella again, after spending the last 14 hours with a wolf.

“Thanks,” Bella said into Rosalie’s shoulder, as Rosalie’s hands moved their way to hold Bella’s back. “Coming here, it’s been great. I can’t even…I have no words to thank you.”

“It’s ok,” Said Rosalie softly. She shrugged, Bella felt it through their hug, every motion of Rosalie’s body. Every twitch in Rosalie’s fingers as she curled her hands around Bella’s soft jumper. “It’s been really nice having some company.”

Rosalie pulled apart, rescuing the tea that was set to fall with even the slightest tremor. Bella took it properly this time, sitting back on the sofa without spilling a drop. Rosalie joined her at once, happy to have Bella back in a form she could actually speak in.

“How’d you find this place anyway?” Asked Bella. “From what I’ve seen, its practically untouched.”

“You know,” Answered Rosalie, “I think it is… apart from me, and now you that is. This place is pretty well hidden, the valley is so small it barely even registers as one from aircraft, the nearby mountains are rough, they are basically uninhabited. Even experienced climbers don’t go up the peaks, too easy to avalanche, stuck in perpetual winter as they are. The only things round here are mountain lions, elk and moose.” She ticked off the animals on her fingers.

Bella held up her own hand, “and vampires,” she ticked off, “and werewolves.”

Rosalie laughed. “Yeah, we’re really the only things that can survive here. But then again, you and me, we’d be alright anywhere.”

Bella hummed thoughtfully, shuffling closer to Rosalie. “Here suits me just fine.” She mumbled. She swallowed a burning mouthful of tea to compensate for her reddening cheeks. Bella’s gaze caught on the window, where a bird hopped happily on the window sill. Picking up seeds in its beak, apparently unaware it was watched by an apex predator.

Rosalie only had eyes for Bella, she could quite believe her luck. She’d stayed many long and lonely winters at this cabin, painting until her hands were covered in colors. But she’d never brought anyone here… not Alice, with her steady Jasper by her side. Or Edward and his huge, muscular Emmett. Even Esme and Carlisle had never been invited… it would have felt too crowded. Even three, being the last wheel of a pair so perfectly made. They could build their own cabins and love shacks in the wild if they wanted time together far from Forks, this place had always been Rosalie’s.

Until now, that is.

“Me too.” Said Rosalie softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers!!
> 
> I present an ode to the forest and two immortal, very lonely creatures starting to find a home in each other with as many cups of tea and hugs as it possible! 
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the love, support, comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks!!!!
> 
> This fic would not have happened without you all!
> 
> Do you want to come join our new discord server? There is a whopping and outstanding 18 of us now! Gays from around the globe, its amazing! Its inspiring! Its friendship! 
> 
> Please join! We would LOVE to have you.
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzegXe46RA
> 
> See you soon, what would YOU like to see?!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> Comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	12. Chapter 12

The museum was essentially an old two story house a way off the main road of Forks. It reminded Bella of the old police station, with its old window panes and 1920s style porch. For all intents and purposes, it was the same, albeit older, than it had been when Bella left. It had just been a house then of course, and had probably been home to its fair share of families before it had been remade into this. A collection old newspaper clippings and artifacts from the earliest days of its town.

Rosalie pointed at the newspaper clipping framed on the wall, it was hanging at a slightly off angle and Bella could see the pale wood in a perfect square where the frame had clearly sat for dusty decades.

“This,” Said Rosalie, “is where I first learned your name.” She spoke quietly, although the museum was mostly empty. They were on the top floor in the corner; out the window Bella could see the lavender bush attempting to swallow the fence.

The clipping was ancient, black and white. It showed Charlie standing before the Sheriff’s department, all dressed up with that 5 pointed star on his belt and his old suede had atop his head. Dandelion, his faithful horse was by his side, his tack gleaming and saddled with equipment. Charlie held the reins in huge fingers, his other arm swung over the shoulders of a laughing young woman.

Bella looked younger than Rosalie had ever seen her, although it wasn’t by much. Her hair was wild around her shoulders, although a lone flower was tucked beautifully behind her ear. She was dressed in a long dress, the knees muddied ever so slightly. A book hung from her fingers. Around the pair of them were grinning officers, all that made up their small division tasked to keep Fork’s safe. It’s title spread loudly above the picture. 

****

**_SHERIFF AND DAUGHTER STILL MISSING._ **

****

_“The sheriff’s department continues to scour the mountainside and nearby trails for signs of the missing Charlie and Isabella Swan. They were last seen passing through several shops on the main road before they left on what is assumed to have been a weekend fishing trip, location currently unknown._

_When the Sheriff did not arrive at the Sheriff’s department as scheduled the following Monday, and there was no sign of the pair at their residence in Forks, a search was called. The mounted division and a large group of local volunteers searched the area until dark. The search was resumed in the morning and has been continuing on for the last 2 days. Dogs have been brought in from the local county and are currently being employed in the search._

_“We still have hope we’ll find them” says the deputy sheriff, the man now in charge in Sheriff Swan’s absence. “They might be holed up somewhere, got hurt in the rains that struck over the weekend. I have every faith Charlie Swan will ride back into this town and pick up his post. I’ll bring him back, if he’s out there to be found, you can be damned well sure the Sheriff’s department will find him.”_

_Upon being questioned about the whereabouts of Sheriff Swan’s daughter, who is presumed to have been with him, the deputy has only this to say. “She was a nice young girl, we can only hope she’s up there with her father. Charlie knows what to do in a storm, if that’s what caught them out then we’ll find them in the next few days. We are grateful for all of the residents who have stayed to help, and will appreciate any more assistance and support in locating our chief and Isabella before it is too late.”_

_Reports over the weekend show that the temperature in the mountains dropped below freezing over the weekend Charlie and Isabella Swan were last seen, as well as the heavy rains that struck Forks overnight. There are some concerns that the Swan’s might have been caught up in a flash flood, or otherwise been exposed to the extremes of elements they might not have been prepared to face._

_If you or anyone you know has any information about the whereabouts or last appearance of the Sheriff Charlie Swan or his daughter, Isabella Swan please come forward. Contact the Sheriff’s department, an appropriate reward will go to information that leads to their safe return.”_

Bella’s fingers ghosted the picture of her and the newspaper clipping that still held out hope they’d be found safe and sound.

“So this is how you met me, huh?” Said Bella quietly. “A smiling memory in a museum.” She shook her head, “How does it feel, meeting a walking dead girl?”

Rosalie was looking softly at the picture of Bella, her own fingers tracing the frame. “I could never get you out of my head you know. I must have first seen this wall dedicated to you and Charlie in 1941… you weren’t a ghost then. You were walking the battlefields. A face from this little town halfway across the world. Putting people back together…” Rosalie shook her head. “But to me you were bones… lost on the mountain. I saw the posters plastered over the town, faded and peeling… just a tiny bit hopeful.” Rosalie shrugged, although there was nothing Blaise or casual in it. “Somehow… you broke my heart. That you were gone and you were never coming back…”

Bella’s breath caught in her throat, everything Rosalie was saying was years’ worth of memories. Rosalie had known Bella…. Well, she’d known _of_ Bella, for nearly _eighty_ _years._

Rosalie turned to Bella at last, her fingers gripping Bella’s with a tenderness and quiet that struck Bella’s heart to a stop inside her chest.

“What was it like seeing a dead girl walking? Well…” said Rosalie softly, squeezing Bella’s hand. “It was more than I could ever have dared to hope. That you…. That you got a happy ending after all. That your life wasn’t just a bright spark and then endless, silence in the dark.” Rosalie let out a chocked sort of sound, “Selfishly, I suppose, I was happy that like me, you’d managed to escape death. Despite the pain that eternity gave you… I was happy I wasn’t the only one so clearly taken from another time.”

Bella warm fingers squeezed Rosalie’s back, short of words, she simply pulled Rosalie into a bone crushing hug. An activity that was quickly becoming regular between them, unhesitant, unyielding and steadying.

“You know,” said Rosalie, “I’m technically in this museum too.”

Bella pulled apart, “What?” she said, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. “Show me.”

Rosalie led Bella over to a different section on the second floor, their hands not untangling for some reason.

“There.” Pointed Rosalie.

It was a black and white photograph of a low building Bella didn’t recognize. It clearly hadn’t been around when she was growing up in Forks.

The timeline above the picture said _FIRST WOMEN’S SHELTER FOUNDED IN FORKS, WASHINGTON, 1943._

Rosalie was just barely in the picture frame, and even then it was from behind. All Bella could see was her bright blonde hair trailing in the wind as she stood proudly, looking at the fruits of her efforts.

_“… Forks welcomes its first women’s shelter today, the Sheriff himself hosted the small but powerful ceremony. Built by a longtime resident of Forks , this shelter will serve as a home to the homeless, a voice for the speechless and a place of refuge and safety for all that seek it. Its benefactor, only known as a local invested in women’s health and safety, wishes to remain anonymous. As not to overshadow the importance of the shelter with as quoted, ‘self-aggrandizing pompousness. A name is not important here, only the sturdy walls, the bright beds of flowers and a home, hearth and place for all those that need it.’ Its running has been left in the care of a local committee, who will be picked based on merit, skill and kindness…. It remains to be seen the need for such a shelter here, but by all those who will ever have need of it, it will surely be most welcome… and can only be seen as a positive addition to the town of Forks, Washington…”_

“You built that?” Said Bella in a reverent, astonished voice. “Rosalie, it begs to be asked, how are you such a gift to whatever place you deign to rest your head?” Bella leant her head softly on Rosalie’s shoulder. “You really are amazing, you know that? Building that here. The _first._ Looking after it all this time.” 

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, “How do you know it’s still here?”

Bella huffed, “Yeah, I’m almost completely positive that _Hale mechanics_ gives a sizable donation every working month.”

Rosalie’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, her teeth shining white. “Maybe. Maybe so.”

“Isn’t it strange,” said Bella quietly, flickering her eyes up to Rosalie’s before a grin slowly split her face. “No one here,” she darted her eyes around at the few others milling around. “No one has an idea that two walking exhibits are catching up on their own history?”

“I think they should be more worried that we’ll tell them that the horse tack downstairs has been mislabeled, it’s from the 1930s _not_ 1890 as stated.” Rosalie made a face at Bella, “they are really trying to build their old pioneers collection but…. “ her face was all sly and teasing, “they’re only mortals after all.”

Bella gasped, “Better not tell Charlie, you just know he’d stomp in here with his _genuine_ tack from up west. He’s got it all, it’s in the shed out back our house. Maybe we should start a competing museum huh?”

Rosalie nodded, “you can supply 100 years’ worth of music players, I’ve got every mechanical tool under the sun – especially odd car parts, Charlie can make every history nerd shit his pants when he brings out dandelion’s old horse shoes and saddle…”

Bella ticked off her fingers, “Jasper can give us those dusty, disgusting uniforms from the war. Might be a bit bloody but it only adds to the historical accuracy. Don’t forget Charlie’s insane amount of fishing gear…. My 100 year old blanket is too important to go in the museum….”

Rosalie nodded seriously, “You could never part with that.”

“Not until it turns to dust and ashes in my hands. Exactly.” Replied Bella.

It was then, exactly, that Bella noticed the other much smaller clippings next to the one of the opening of the women’s shelter.

**_Man injured near women’s shelter_ **

_“… reports have come in from the Sheriff’s department regarding a yet unnamed individual, who allegedly attempted to break into the Forks Women’s Refuge. Along with a bag of tools, a knife and alcohol found on his person, the unidentified man was found unconscious just off the property line. The attending physician said that his injuries are consistent with a mugging, although there is no current evidence that anything was stolen. A women, who does not wish to be named who was staying at the shelter reports that a man was screaming, threatening physical abuse on one of the residents, and threw a few large rocks at the windows. Although no one saw what became of the man, they all report hearing a crash, the man arguing with someone, and what appeared to be a fight. It is the residences understanding that someone put themselves in harm’s way, to protect the shelter from any unwanted intruders. While they do not expect anyone to come forward to identify themselves as their protector, they do wish to express their thanks that they stopped a scary situation from escalating…”_

Bella turned to Rosalie with raised eyebrows and a proud look on her face. “I’m going to make a wild guess… and assume that the _unidentified protector_ might have been one, Rosalie Hale?”

Rosalie hid her smile behind her hand and shrugged.

“Oh look,” said Bella, pointing at the assortment of clippings surrounding the first. All bore similar names, the last of which read; **_The shelter is defended again_** ; **_Man who threatened wife breaks leg in ‘accident.’_**

****

Rosalie’s grin showed her teeth this time, a hint of predatory danger in her smile. “I might have… _encouraged_ the rumor that any trespassers or those with intent to harm would be met by force. It’s rare enough…. But the evidence is all there. If someone makes a move to hurt anyone, _especially_ at the Shelter, a mysterious figure is always there to stop them.”

“Next time they can report animal attacks increasing in the area too. That place will be so protected by strange benevolent creatures… no one would dare step foot on it with an angry word upon their lips.”

Rosalie’s eyes flashed, “that’s the plan.”

They stayed in the museum for a few hours, looking over every inch of the place. Careful not to speak too loudly lest anyone get strange ideas about the nature of their conversations. Bella was particularly enamored by the old maps of Forks, the peeling paper protected by thick glass panes. Her fingers traced the old mountain trails she’d gone up once, her eyes only a little bit lost.

Rosalie liked to examine the paintings, studying how old masters and apprentices had captured the forests and fields of Forks, as well as the buildings of Forks when they too had been brand new.

Her earliest paintings of Forks captured a different world now too, she was considering donating one of her works to the museum. She had a painting of the town square as it had been in 1940, including the Sheriff’s department as it had been when Bella was alive, albeit older. That building was gone now, captured in photographs, but they had not yet added a painting of that old place to the wall.

An anonymous package arrived at the museums door not two days later, labelled by Rosalie’s careful hand. _Forks Sheriff’s department, old town square 1940. This painting has been in my family a long time, since the earliest members of my family arrived in Forks in the late 1930s. We do not know who exactly painted it, but their love for Forks shows clearly throughout all their work. I would be delighted if you would add it to your collection, and safeguard Fork’s history for all those yet to come._

Another package came with it, this one even rarer. It was a photograph of Charlie and Isabella Swan, the one Bella had found hanging up in her room after nearly 100 years.

_The Swan Residence has been in my family for generations, left abandoned but not forgotten since Charlie and Isabella Swan disappeared. We found this photograph of the pair of them upon recent renovations, and thought it would do well in the Fork’s museum. Charlie and Isabella Swan have been a part of this towns history for over a century, and I can think of no better place to entrust this photograph than an institution dedicated to caring for this small town’s memories. Without the keepers of our past, our future is not as steady or certain. We must know who we have been if we are to understand who we are to become. It is my hope that if they knew, Isabella and Charlie Swan would appreciate this donation. While they are gone, their spirits remain forever, guarded by the mountain that holds their bones. Forks will be their home as long as their memory lives on, and it is therefore with my deepest thanks that you have kept their last journey alive after all this time safe in Forks Museum._

A huge wolf and a beautiful girl watched from behind the tree line as the bewildered curator opened the packages upon the porch.

Rosalie whispered to Bella. “In another hundred years we can give them the painting I did last week.”

Bella snorted wolf laughter, before the pair of them turned away. Two immortal creatures bounded into the forest together, looking for something to hunt.

As long as they had anything to say about it, the Forks Museum would have a steady stream of anonymous benefactors and donations, the Women’s Shelter would stand funded and protected until they drew their last breaths, and the deer population of Forks would always be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers!!
> 
> Can you tell that museums make me sad but I love them? 
> 
> What did we think of this chapter?!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the love, support, comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks!!!!
> 
> As usual, here is the link to the discord! 27 of us?! How!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzegXe46RA
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> Comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Bella trapped Jake on one of Charlie’s rickety boats as Billy Black and Charlie Swan sat quiet and unmoving in the still center of the river. Bella hardly waited for Jake to be seated, his feet wobbling as he teetered, his arms full of supplies, before she started to paddle away, further down the river.

Jake almost lost a sandwich to the current but saved it with quick fingers. He was quick to sit down after that, his knuckles white as he gripped the steel bench beneath his fingers.

“Bella!” He said, slightly alarmed by the manic look on her face and the grin that showed her teeth. “Are we racing some imaginary other team?”

Bella shook her head, “Nope.” She jerked her head back to their fathers, seemingly as still, silent and patient as the grave. “Just want to put some distance between us, lest Charlie accuse me of scaring away his fish _again.”_

“You’re going to scare _me_ away at this rate.” Said Jake, daring to peer his head over the side of the boat, watching with wide eyes as the river currents grew rapider.

Bella’s eyes flashed strangely in the sun, but Jake brushed it away as a trick of the light. Bella simply shrugged at him with a raised eyebrow. “I doubt I could scare you away that easily, you’ve seen me mop and managed not to call the police department.”

“I think I’d have more luck with the department of conservation.” Said Jake, “they are the ones with experience in flash flooding.”

“Cleans it up, that’s all I’ll say.” Said Bella stubbornly.

“Yes!” Said Jake with a slightly hysterical note in his voice, “it cleans it up in the same way a _tsunami_ technically cleans a _city.”_

“Thank you.” Said Bella. “I _am_ a force of nature. You’re right.”

Bella stopped paddling after a few short minutes. Getting as much space between them and Charlie and Billy’s boat while technically being in ‘eyesight.’ After the boat had navigated past swirling, loud rapids, the water settled into a calmer bend. Where a rocky overhang shadowed the river and sent the water carving deep under the banks.

Jake relaxed as soon as Bella guided them into the shadowed spot under the cliff face, the water clear and still before them. Swirling patterns of flotsam illuminated the path of the river, here it spun in slow, lazy circles. Sunlight rained down from above in beams that split up through the gently swaying branches of the trees high above.

Bella could hear the birds chirping. The rapids up river. The water from the oar dripping onto the steel deck. This was as good a place as any, better really. Quiet… empty…. beautiful.

Bella didn’t even blink as she pulled a brand new lure, specially made for this trip, out of the low slung belt bag across her chest. She tried to hide her grin as she slipped her alarmingly bright lure onto her hook. She’d tried to fasten as much sparkling, bioluminescent and shining things to it as she could. She’d sure get a certificate in sales if she ever managed to persuade a citizen of Forks into purchasing its’ like.

“What on earth could you possibly catch with that?” Said Jake sarcastically, as he pulled out his own, less insane lure from his backpack. His one was a work of beauty, Bella was not fool enough she couldn’t admit that. It had its own level of craftsmanship, but didn’t take the daring risk of pairing a glowing reflective panel with a strip of painful looking luminant fake algae.

Bella didn’t even blink. “Sea monster of course.”

“We’re in a river.”

“I’m an optimist.” She turned to him, and said seriously, “you know you have every chance of catching a nearby shoe with that lure. Or, if you’re especially lucky, maybe even a piece of driftwood. I _wouldn’t_ press your luck though.”

“I will beat you to death with my piece of driftwood.” Replied Jake with a deadpan expression.

“Not if my sea monster kills you first.” Replied Bella.   
  


They sat in a comfortable silence for a long few minutes after that, save the shuffling, wiggling and general difficulty that was Bella casting her line seemingly as far away as possible.

“You do know the line actually has to be _in the river_ to work right.” Said Jake, as her hook nearly made it to the other side of the bank.

“Shush.” Said Bella, “this Is my process.”

Jake flung his own with a practiced hand at the deep lagoon of water to their right.

“I think I see a wee bit of river algae in your general direction.” Said Bella. “Maybe you can catch us something vegetarian when you give up hope of attracting any fish.”

Jake threw a bit of passing river algae at her instead.

Bella was glad they were in the shade of the cliff face, the sun bore down on them hot and unrelenting. Even so, she had her cap pulled low on her face and her dark sunglasses hid the colour of her eyes. Bella pushed her sunglasses properly back on her nose. They’d slipped a bit during her extreme bout of rowing. There was no need for a motor, not on a boat with Bella Swan as a passenger.

Bella watched Jake carefully, out of the corner of her eye as he fished with a great deal more care and concern than Bella was showing. A hundred years or so of fishing had certainly dulled Bella’s patience, even more than all her time as a mortal put together.

Jake was just the same as usual. His scent was just as ordinary as it had been the day they met. Leah was the one whose scent was all chewed up, all mixed in with mountain lion, elk, river and forest. For all Bella could tell as she stared inconspicuously at Jake while they sat on the rocking boat, he was totally, completely ordinary.

Maybe he felt her eyes on him, studying him ceaselessly, because he wasn’t a few minutes after casting his own line, a bite of sandwich between his teeth that he turned to her and made a face.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Bella regarded him carefully. The fingers on her fishing rod tapping out a slow and steady rhythm. She could hear every beat of his heart, every breath he took. Every shuffle of his feet across the metal deck, every lap of water against the boat.

They were far enough away from Charlie and Billy now to be out of earshot, Bella had made sure of that. Even Charlie’s immaculate hearing would be hard pressed to catch her words over the din and roar of the rapids she’d put between them.

The air around Bella was serious, Jake realized with a start.

Bella let out a great huff of breath between her teeth, unable to put this conversation off much longer.

“Jake…” She said, “I have to talk to you about something. It’s important.”

She had Jake’s full attention at once. She felt his body snap into focus, his muscles shifting, his gaze right on hers, his heartbeat picking up ever so slightly at the tone of her voice.

She’d waited a few weeks to talk to Jake about this. Thinking about it ever since that night Leah had let it slip that Jake was part of the same bloodline as she was. That soon, just like Leah had, he’d have to inherit his powers.

“I’m going to be honest.” Said Bella, fingering the ends of her sunglasses. She took a deep breath, and bit her lip. “You know Forks is a weird town, right?” She said with a raised eyebrow, as she pulled off her dark glasses.

Bella’s eyes once again shone a bright, gleaming gold. Her face was wan and pale with the full moon on her doorstep. Her face was only made gaunter by the dark shadows under her eyes and the sickly sheen of light that shone from her eyes.

She didn’t look at all natural in that moment. In the shadow of the cliff face, the air serious around them, Jake Black saw for the first time that Bella might not be who he thought she was.

“Not everyone here…” said Bella quietly, “is exactly what they seem.”

Jake’s eyes widened at once. She heard his breathing and heartrate pick up as he stared at his familiar friend to find someone he’d never met. “Bella – what’s,” he stuttered, a sudden cold river of fear running through his voice. “What’s wrong with your eyes?”

Bella’s voice echoed with the weight of a hundred years of immortality and yet, she said it as softly as possible. Trying to tell the truth with kindness, without the sharp tongue of truth that would strip away the veil between worlds with blood and scars.

“It’s nearly the full moon, Jake.” She said, her hands folding her sunglasses in her lap. She looked up at Jake with an incomprehensible expression. “Some of us are bound by worse things than death… Some of us answer to things other than time, or mortality.”

“You’re…” He couldn’t seem to find the words. “What are you?”

The monster he’d known as Bella Swan bit her lip.

“I’m a werewolf, Jake.” She said softly.

Bella could hear Jake’s fingers tighten on his fishing rod, the old leather creaking under his grip so imperceptible only she could hear it. She could hear his heart beating like a deer that knew she’d caught its scent. She could tell when someone was scared from a mile off, Jake was afraid. He was afraid of _her._

Bella looked away. Unable to look him in the eyes.

Bella stared at the flotsam, spinning in slow circles around the base of the cliff. With slow fingers she leant back and dragged her palm through the water, feeling every drop on her skin. She didn’t look at Jake as she continued, the river current passing through her fingers. She tried to focus on it instead of him, the cool water, the boat rocking beneath her…. even the sound of the leaves rustling on the trees high above.

“You know, there were stories around here when I was a girl. Forks was a superstitious place, even then. There was some things to be feared in the dark, to be found between the trees of the forest. Strange things howled at night… strange footsteps on empty roads… strange beasts that left only blood in their wake.”

Bella shrugged against the cool metal side of the boat she was leaning on, staring still at the water running over her hand. Over that new scar on her palm she’d got only weeks ago, as she and the boy next to her saved that driver and their kid’s life.

“I didn’t think much of it. Why would I? Those things were just folk tales. Stories to keep kids from peeling too far off the track. From wondering till they were good and lost.” A tiny sigh escaped her throat, a hundred years of history in every breath.

“It didn’t stop me.” Said Bella, shifting her gaze back to the open, bright sky above them. Leaning her head on the side of the boat. She pointed with careful fingers to the mountain to the north, the one that could be seen from all over Forks. “I loved that place. Me and Charlie, we’d go fishing there together. Spend whole weekends camping in the woods, fires and fishing rods to keep us warm and fed… I went alone whenever I could. Sometimes I’d take Charlie’s horse, Dandelion. We must have crossed over every inch of that place. I knew all the trails that let me wonder them, knew every river and where they ended up. I thought I was safe there… I thought I was home. I thought I’d found my place here.”

Bella pulled her hat lower over her eyes, painfully aware of Jake’s every still and stilted breath. Of how quiet he’d gotten, how piercing his stare. Every creak of his bones as he gripped the fishing road between his hands like he wanted to snap it in half. Like it was the only thing truly tethering him to the boat.

“A very long time ago,” said Bella. “I went up those trails with Charlie… and we never came back.” She said softly. “Not until everyone who had ever known us was dead. Till every part of Forks had changed beyond recognition… not until I had changed… beyond recognition too.”

She heard Jake take a deep, steadying breath on the other side of the boat, though she dared not turn her head. He moved carefully, and one finger at a time loosened his death grip on his fishing rod. With a swallow, and another gulp of clean mountain air he carefully slotted his fishing rod in its stand, attached to the side of the boat.

Time seemed to go on forever as he stood, his boots scraping against the hard metal floor. To Bella’s very great relief, and surprise, he did not fling himself off the boat in an effort to get away from her. With one last, steadying breath he moved to step over the seat between them, his legs wooden and stiff, and slowly made to sit beside Bella. His shoulders tense until he rested his weight on the wall of the boat behind them.

A more reassuring thing Bella could not name in that moment, as his shoulder brushed up against hers. As his heart evened out. As his breaths grew regular again. The two of them, sitting just as they might have before he saw Bella’s immortal, deadly eyes.

“What happened to you, up there?” Asked Jake softly, his gaze stuck on that far away peak he’d known his whole life. For the first time Jake had known her, Bella pushed up the sleeve of her thick hoodie. Showing the deep, red, ringed scars that covered her skin.

“I met a monster.”

They sat in silence for a long while after that. Jake peered at Bella’s arm, and traced the deep red scars with the barest graze of his fingers. His eyebrows wrinkled into a frown. His gaze intense, a question forming on the tip of his tongue.

“My grandmother.” He began. “She told me stories about your kind. My father too… Of great wolves that prowled the world and strayed sometimes, unbidden into our lands. My grandmother told me a story, that one such monster visited Forks before she was born. Her own mother, a women of great power, chased it away…”

Jake looked up, into Bella’s eyes. “My grandmother has told me stories my whole life long, that the Black family will always be around to keep these forests safe from those who would do the people here harm… I just.” He looked away, his gaze lost among the slow river around them. “I just wasn’t sure if I believed her until now. Monsters are easy enough to believe in, in fairy tales.” Said Jake.

“Not when one walks into your Fish and Tackle shop and asks for a job, I suppose?”

Jake let out a bark of laughter. “No, I suppose not.”

Bella made a face at Jake, her eyebrow raising and half a grin splitting her lip. “You know, I think your grandmother’s had me pegged ever since I walked into that store. You know she’s never once scheduled me on over the full moon, and whenever I come back she always says she _hopes I’ve been well.”_

Jake’s mouth dropped open. “No _way_.”

Bella only nodded. “Alice said something interesting too, she said that the Black family has always been welcoming. I suppose It doesn’t hurt having a whole family of supernatural protection around, or, a friendly werewolf. Your grandma’s like Rosalie, it seems, playing the long game.”

Jake turned his head to Bella’s so fast she was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Rosalie’s _what?”_

Bella only laughed, “I think you’ll have to figure that one out on your own. The unnatural folks of this town don’t give up each other’s secrets so easily.” She gave him a friendly shoulder bump. “God knows no one told me there was a friendly mountain lion prowling about the place till we almost killed each other.”

“Who’s the-” began Jake, but Bella cut him off.

“- I think you’re going to have to ask your Grandmother about that one.” Bella shoved half a sandwich into her mouth. “I’m under oath not to spill the beans. I just wanted to tell you what I was,” she turned her great golden eyes on his, capturing him in her intense gaze. “If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.”

“If you ever want to learn how to make a lure that will attract _regular fish,_ you know where to find me.” Said Jake easily, before leaning his head on Bella’s shoulder. “So, does this mean you want to eat me?” He asked cheekily.

Bella threw her sandwich at him. “Ew, gross. I have standards.”

“For some reason,” laughed Jake, “I’m actually offended.”

“If it was between you and this river algae,” said Bella, “I think I’ll try my luck with the river algae. I don’t even want to know where you’ve been.”

“As opposed to this river algae?”

“Well look at it,” Said Bella, pointing. “it’s right there. Not covered in sandwich for example.”

Jake threw his hands up, bits of lettuce stuck to his shoulders. “ _You_ threw it at me!”

“And that’s my fault?”

The rest of their fishing trip passed with laughter. Jake asking her as many questions as he could think off. When their trip ended with Jake successfully catching a fish, and Bella reeling up nothing but line, she got a strange, manic look on her face.

Jake’s eyes only just widened with his version of an early warning defense system, before Bella had jumped overboard, transforming as she went.

Jake could only watch, fish wriggling on the end of his line, as the girl he knew as Bella Swan truly became something else. In a blur too quick for his eyes to properly follow, in one moment Bella was flying through the air, and the next an incomprehensibly huge wolf had landed in the river, a tsunami of water splashing into the boat.

Bella flung herself back onboard after a few short minutes as a dark shadow underwater, her eyes sparkling gold, her fur soaking wet, a huge fish in her mouth. She flopped on top of Jake, half sinking the boat under her weight and dragging in at least a quarter of the river water to splash across him.

Jake could only stare, soaking, wide eyed. “You weren’t joking then.”

Bella dropped her wriggling fish onto his chest and licked the side of his face.

“ _Bella Swan,”_ Called Charlie’s loud voice from across the rapids themselves. “You have once again scared away _all the fish!”_

Bella only laughed that wolf laughter, a happy whine breaking from her throat. Her sharp, moon white teeth glinting in the daylight.

Jake ran his fingers across her soaking muzzle in wonder, “Bella Swan,” he said quietly, looking deep into her eyes. “It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Now I have to ask,” He said mischievously. “Can you give me a piggyback ride home?”

Bella pushed him into the river instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers!!
> 
> The BROTP are BACK! What did we think of their conversation and fishing trip?!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the love, support, comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks!!!!
> 
> As usual, here is the link to the discord! 33 of us?! How!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzegXe46RA
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Subscribe for updates!!!!  
> Comment below team!!!  
> Put your requests in now!!!


End file.
